Demigodvampire
by jd1092
Summary: what if Tsukune aono wasn't human but the son of a Norse god? how will he handle the yokai realm of monsters and will something happen that will change his outlook on life?. Tsukune Ax Moka Akashiya
1. Chapter 1

Being with humans was something my mother always wanted for me. All my childhood she told me I was nothing but human. I had no reason to doubt her. I knew she just wanted the best for me. The only thing that might have made me question things was how she always seemed to check to make sure I had my bracelet on. I couldn't even take it off but she would still always check. I think it was because my dad didn't agree with my mom. I didn't really understand it growing up but I knew my dad didn't like that she was making me wear the bracelet.

He always wanted me to meet his side of the family but my mother was always against it. I didn't understand until just recently why though, when the humans pushed me to my breaking point. This time was my father's first win against my mother when they argue and because of that it was now time for the biggest change in my life. I found myself on the way to Yokai Academy, a school for those not accepted by humans. Father said they weren't like the humans that this will be good for me but I didn't want to risk it. I was going to keep to myself this time and not risk anything. It doesn't help that father told me I had to hide who I was. No one could know I'm the son of Thor.

Out of nowhere I find myself on the ground with a bike beside me. "Owww, that hurt" I complain, reaching out a hand to push myself up I hear a gasp. "I'm so sorry. Not enough blood. I suddenly got all dizzy" A voice quietly spoke almost like a whisper. Looking up at her I could only think of her as an angel. It seemed like the whole world lit up the second I saw her. Her hair practically floated around her as it sparkled, her green eyes and rosy cheeks just drew me in deeper. I didn't know if I could look away from her. She was just so cute.

From shock my hand slipped, following my hands direction I realized where I had touch and I promptly freaked out. "Uhhhhh I! I! It's not what you think! It's a misunderstanding! A mistake! A blunder!" All of a sudden I feel blood drip from my nose. I didn't know that happened in real life, I thought it only happened in animes! Instead of getting mad at me the angel freaked out and went to grab her handkerchief. "Oh no! You're bleeding!" She was worried about me. Suddenly she got real close to me as she reached up to wipe up the blood. All I could focus on were her lips as she got closer.

"I can't...but that smell...it's affecting me.." Is she talking about my smell? Is she just as hypnotised by me as I am her? Breathing in a little I couldn't help but smell her too. Oh my, her hair smells so good! Suddenly she grabbed my face, "I'm sorry but I just can't help it. It's cause I'm a vampire." The way she said it was so cute but then suddenly she moved to my neck and I felt a small shock of pain, before I knew it she was sucking on my neck. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. I thought this cute girl somehow was caught in the same way I was but by smell she meant I smelt like food to her! Of course I'm not as good looking enough to catch a girls attention like she did mine. All of a sudden she pushed away from me, like she had realized what she was doing. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just!" She started freaking out and apologized. "You sucked my blood?!" were the only words that seemed able to come out of my mouth. It wasn't that bad but it happened and that was crazy even of itself.

It was like a switch had been flipped while I was thinking. "Oh, you go to Yokai Academy?" She asked all of a sudden while picking up a few loose items from the ground. I guess we're going to act like that didn't happen now. "Uh, yeah it's my first year, though." As she stood and turn to me the look on her face was so bright. "That's so great! It's my first year too!" So bright. "I... see" Her bright smile deemed to more like a hesitant grimace, "I have to ask though,... about vampires, do you not like them?" What does she mean? Do I not like them? Before just a bit ago I didn't even think about them existing. Sure, father talked about how there would be monsters here but I didn't think this was what he meant! I guess there's only one way to get through this. "I don't know. You did just kind of bite me out of nowhere , but to be honest no i don't hate vampires …...their kinda cool in their own way."

Folding her hands together she twisted her thumbs, "Well maybe we could be friends, and you could learn to like vampires." She offered her hand out to me really hesitantly. Instead of taking her hand I stood on my own. Sheepishly, I scratched the back of my neck. How can I tell this girl no when she looks ready to ball her eyes out? "Sure I guess so." I say slowly. All of a sudden she pounces on me and we fall to the ground again. Sitting up on top of me she smiled so brightly I thought I might go blind. "That's great! I was feeling really insecure because I didn't have any friends here yet!" Pausing she seemed to realize something. "Oh, right! By the way my name is Moka Akashiya." Sitting up at her I give her a half smile, "I'm Tsukune Aono."

*Time skipppppp*

"Alright new students, welcome to Yokai Academy! My name's Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year." I was shocked to see that even the homeroom teacher wasn't fully human looking where as most of my classmates all seemed to be trying their best to look like humans. "So then, I'm sure everyone knows this already, but this school was established so that monsters of all times and places could attend. At this point, the planet is already well under the control of humans. So in order for monsters like us to survive the only option we have is to coexist with the humans! Which brings us academy rule #1: while you are one campus, except in special circumstances, always remain in human form. And now rule #2: Never reveal your monster identity to any of the other students. Everyone got that? Now everyone be sure and follow that rule, okay?" Like father said I can't reveal that I am his son. Then others would know what kind of monster I am.

"Buncha boring rules." The guy beside me stated. "And you are Saizo Komiya, right?" "If we happen to spot a human, why not just eat the damn thing, they're weak and tasty." Looking to my right i can't help but raise an eyebrow at Saizo. Eating humans? Father told me about monsters that did stuff like that back when I was a kid, back when I thought they were just bedtime stories. He would tell me stories of when grandpa and he had fought in ragnarok. Turning in my seat, I start looking out the window, yes this was a school for monsters but it seemed like everywhere I went I never fit in. My brain decided it was a good time to remind me of how that cute vampires thigh felt in my hand earlier this morning. "Hello sorry I'm late I got lost in the school looking around." A familiar voice rings out, upon turning my head I see the girl from this morning, her pink strawberry hair and adorable emerald eye's. "Its ok! Just please tell everyone your name and take a seat over by the window in the back." Moka smiles and nods cutely. "My name is Moka Akashiya and it's my first year here!" she bows and walks over to her seat with some other students whispering "DUDE! She's so hot!" Walking to her seat she looks over at me for a second "Tsukune? TSUKUNE! We're in the same homeroom together!" Suddenly she tackled me and began hugging me. Flushed, I end up turned deep red and laughed a bit at her more then adorable antics. I could feel the jealous eyes of everyone in the room glaring at us, or more specifically me.

After going through homeroom we had the rest of the day to walk around and get familiar with the school, Moka of course had wrapped her arms around mine and walked with me everywhere. I kind of liked it, she didn't seem like the vampires that my father told me about. Walking over to the vending machine i got myself an iced tea and Moka got tomato juice we both sit down and just relax. Looking down I fumble with the pendant my father gave me to conceal my powers. If she knew who I was, would she run away in fear like the humans did? "Are you ok Tsukune? You seem to have a lot on your mind?" Moka asked, snapping me out of my trance. I look over and make a slight grin. "Y...yea I'm fine just thinking….about the past." Looking down I can't help but wonder why a girl like her would want to be hanging out with me when there are so many others that are way better options, I…just hurt people.

Sensing someone else I turn my head only to have someone grab me by the collar and pull me up, it was Sazio. "Hey babe, why are you hanging around with this guy, when you could hang with me instead?" For a second he glanced at me with an expression like one would have when they look at trash and then he proceeded to toss me into the vending machine causing me to dent the machine and then fall to the ground. "NO! Sazio I like hanging out with Tsukune!" Running over to me she kneels down and asks if i'm okay, I nod my head and smile. "Y..yea I'm fine." Grabbing my hand, she pulls me up, and walks with me up to the roof of the school. Upon reaching the roof she starts talking. "Sorry about that Tsukune, Sazio is a real jerk and that wasn't nice of him."

After a bit of silence she hesitantly asked me. "What kind of monster are you?" "You know we're not really supposed to talk about what we are." I softly say. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." I let out a sigh of relief that she didn't push to hard. "We're not supposed to but Moka, I already know you're a vampire, actually…" I paused, the words echoing in my head of everyone saying we're not supposed to say what we are, reaching for my pendent I fiddled with it out of nervous habit, it was a pendent from my father, he told me Vikings would wear or use a hammer like his, he told me I wouldnt be able to remove the bracelet on my own. When he gave it to me I at first didn't even notice the hammer I only saw the blue and gray. If I looked at it for to long it would sometimes look like a storm was brewing on my wrist, even tho when I just glanced at it I would see gray and blue beads the color of storm clouds and lightning. "W..what's that?" Moka asked breaking the silence. I looked down at the bracelet and then back up at her curious gaze. Mesmerized by how bright the life was in her eyes. "I...its …..a pendent my father gave me a long time ago, its very old and has been in the family for over a 1,000 years." Seeing her eyes flicker down to my bracelet I notice that something seems different. I'm afraid she might know what my bracelet is, what the hammer means. "

"Omote that pendent has an aura that is powerful. Almost as if it is filled with untapped power. He does not seem like a monster we have seen before, i cannot figure out what he is." "W...what are you talking about Ura? He seems innocent and I can't sense anything he seems normal!" "Listen to me Omote something is off and I don't like it his true form must be powerful, if you are going to stay around him we need to figure out what he is." "But the rules say not to share with others what we are." "He doesn't have to share for us to know what he is. Let's start back looking into more about his bracelet. Something about that hammer seems familiar." As inner Moka finishes her voice slowly faded, I guess I could always look in the library. Maybe I'll find something there but I don't want Tsukune to know I'm looking into him. Plus we're going to be friends maybe I can get him to tell me if we just talk to each other! That's it! We'll spend the day together. "Hey Tsukune d..do you want to go walk around the campus with me?"

I looked anywhere but at her. "Moka, I don't know if I belong here I know everyone here is a monster but I think it would be best if I just left and went to a normal school of something. I grew up human." I noticed her look up at me with a surprised look in her eyes. "Just because you grew up being raised like a human doesn't mean you should go to a human school! No! You can't go there! I hate humans they're so mean I was made fun of all throughout junior high by humans just cause i said monsters were real!" Looking down I sigh and close my eyes. "That's the thing Moka I...I am human I don't belong here. I may not have fit in to well in the human school but I definitely don't fit in here. This is not my normal Moka. I'm one of the humans that you don't trust."

Quickly I leave, I head to the dorm and pack my bag. I'll go to the bus stop and wait for the next bus. I don't belong here. I don't belong with humans either. Maybe not with my mom, either since she lied to me all this time, maybe I can go stay with my father and learn from him.

Walking to the bus stop I realize I've passed the same stump three times in a row and I feel like I've been walking for hours. "From the dorms it looked like the right direction but now I'm not sure. I've passed this same stump at least three times and this graveyard up ahead 8 times and I still don't know where I'm at. Maybe I should just stay here. Stay with Moka. I've only known her for a day but it feels like forever. I hurt her though. I'm half of what she hates she'll never be able to accept me as her friend.

Breaking the silence of the forest I hear the scream of a girl. The voice was familiar tho. Picking up the pace my walking turns into sprinting and then running as I realize that beautiful voice I heard was Moka. Was she out here for me?! I couldn't think on things for long, before I knew it I saw Saizo holding onto Moka trying to force himself onto her. "Let her go!" I yell charging at him! Before I got to him tho I was threw through the air into a tree. It felt like I did more damage to the tree than myself but I still felt pain spike through my back. I knew I wasn't invincible but that doesn't change anything. I was mad, I could feel sweat pour down my face.

I didn't see how but Moka had escaped from Saizo.

She was by me barely seconds after I was flung away. Reaching out I put my hand on her cheek. She covered my hand with hers. "I'm sorry I was so mean before. I don't care what you are. I've never felt like I've belonged but when I'm with you I do." Before she could say anything, she was ripped away from me, static went through my arm before I could realize what was happening I was knocked with the tree down the hill, as I fall the sky got dark, clouds rolled in covering the moon, behind me I felt the heat of lightning as a it strikes a nearby tree, when I land I slowly sit up and see the bus stop sign.

"Of course." feeling groggy I sit up. Reaching my hand up to touch my head something zips into it slamming into my head. Dropping back down I pass out for a few seconds. What is this feeling i feel like there is static all around me. Small sparks burst from his body , his eyes glowing a bright blue with small bolts of lightning escaping from his eyes, looking down his runes on his body glowed bright blue and he felt a immense power form in his body. Dark clouds formed in the sky and lightning started to break threw the dark clouds, looking up at Sazio he gives a smirk. Than hammer that was on his bracelet grew to the size of the famous Mjolner ( but Sazio is pretty stupid and doesn't know much other than being a SOB)

"Surprise, surprise. To think when I heard you telling Moka you were human i thought she'd realize how I'm so much more of a real monster and so much better than you, for some reason tho, the bitch keeps screaming your name. Seems you ain't to in-control of your powers tho. I easily deflected with the bitch." He flung Moka's body towards me. Diving for her, I slid to the ground to catch her moments before her unconscious and burnt body hit it. She was none responsive. Rage filled every fiber of me. When she was in danger, she wasn't scared she was concerned for me. She didn't just wonder into the forest. I told her I was going to leave so she came out here searching for me.

Moka actually wants to be my friend, she has her pick of people and she choose me. Even though I've pushed her away and told her I am human, even though I've lied to her, she might not know it but I know what I've done, she wouldn't have been out here if not for me. This guy would have still hurt Moka whether I was here or not. The rain started pouring even harder the thunder and lightning picked up, the urge to throw something at him was strong I set Moka down lightly and slowly stood up. Glaring at Saizo. "Who would have thought that someone who smells so much of humans would actually have this kind of power. Not me. I thought you'd be weak, but you know what? This could be fun."

"No. This will be quick. That I can promise. I may not know my powers but I know one thing. I want to throw something at you like you threw Moka." Flipping the hammer in my hand, I look from it to him. "Oh look, something to throw." Swinging back my arm I gain momentum for my throw and then let it fly. I miss him by 3 feet. "Looks like you missed, but you know what?". Saizo launches himself at me, fist out, the second his punch lands in my gut he starts talking again as he continues to punch and kick me, "I won't miss! Just cause you got power doesn't mean you know the first thing about fighting. You think you deserve a girl like Moka? You can't even defend her from me. You're not worth her time."

In a blinding rage I throw out my arms, pushing him away from me. "I make not know what I'm doing but I will never let Moka be hurt by someone like you ever again! She deserves to be shown kindness especially by other monsters and by the humans that didn't understand her before, she should never have to hide herself or prove herself to others!" The hammer flew into my hand again this time he was so close there was no way I'd miss him. Lightning hit the hammer and instead of hurting me it only seemed to fuel the power behind my swing. The impact to Saizo's head immediately knocked him out and created a hole in the mountains wall shaped like him, he went so far into the mountain side that all that could be seen was darkness. I felt so weak afterwards. Dropping to my knees, I was barely able to stay conscious. The hammer seemed to shrink in my hand as my face slowly got closer to the ground before my eyes closed all the way I saw the hammer turn into my bracelet. I didn't feel the impact I just felt darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys new chapter and addressing some comments**

 **Yes Tsukune is half demigod and he will eventually grow into it quickly throughout the story so don't worry, and I know im not the best writer so please have mercy lol.**

 **Titan of the reef is on hold at the moment due to burn out on Destiny, don't worry il get back to it soon**

 **And finally the rest of the story is co-written by myself and Rwarimdino so all credit isn't all mine on this**

 **The characters of Rosario+Vampire are not mine and I do not own said manga/anime**

 **onto the story!**

Waking up, feeling groggy, slowly opening his eyes to a room with pink curtains and red velvet sheet. After my eyes adjusted to the light in the room Tsukune noticed he's not in his dorm room but somewhere else. I don't know where I am. When I hear a voice a chill runs down my spine. "T..Tsukune? A..are you awake...how are you feeling?" Hearing that voice I knew immediately who it was, looking around my room my eyes land on the owner of the sweet voice. Moka! I'M IN MOKA'S ROOM! Quickly I shoot up from laying down into a sitting position out of shock and immediately I regret it, as I feel pain shoot through my abdomen. "Uhh y..yea um w..what happend h..how did I get here? I feel like I got hit by a bus." I noticed Moka was sitting on the edge of the bed with a concerned look on her face.

"W..well when Sazio attacked me, I guess you heard or just got lost and found us. I don't know what really happened either but you came to save me from whatever horrible things...h-he m-m-might've done." She was stuttering and started to sound like she was going to cry, scrambling to get up quickly I wrap my arms around her, pulling her to me in a comforting and awkward hug. She wiped her eyes on my shirt and seemed to bury her head in my stomach but she continued even though she obviously didn't fully want to. "He attacked you and I thought the worst but then something happened and when I woke up Sazio was dead. I don't care what you did, you saved me Tsukune!" She confessed softly, crying into my shoulder.

"Its ok Moka, I knew you needed a friend and truth be told so did I but what I did I can't tell you." I begin rubbing circles on her back, trying to comfort her and hoping to calm her down. "T...Tsukune h..how did you save me I blacked out and then woke up and Sazio was dead and you w….were on the ground passed out." I looked down at her emerald green eyes that captivated me for a moment before I answered. "Umm uhhh….. A thunderstorm came in and he got struck by lightning..." I hoped she would accept my answer and not push me to answer her questions, she looked at me for a second and after what felt like forever she smiled slightly, buried her face in my shirt again and happily sighed. "J..just as long as you're okay Tsukune that's all that matters."

I still can't figure out why she cares about me. I can't bring myself to push her away but I'm afraid I might hurt her. If she wants me to stay away I'll accept it but I can't push her away. "Umm..h..hey Moka if it's okay with you I'm gonna head back to my dorm room for a bit and get ready for school tomorrow." I smiled and let go of her, she almost seemed to be pouting when I let go of her making me wonder if she actually could have feelings for me even though we just met. Getting up and walking to the door I slowly open it, before I close it behind me I take a glance over my shoulder and see her shaking her head and slap her cheeks. It doesn't take too long to reach the male dorms, upon entering my room I walk over to the bed, flop on top of the mattress, and sleep soon consumes me.

We need to find out what he is. Quick grab a pen and paper, we need to find out more on that bracelet, I swear on the roof I saw it moving or something! I know you saw it too! "You want me to draw the bracelet and then what?" We'll have to go to the library and start there, we'll see what we can find there, maybe the librarian can point us in the right direction we won't know unless we search. "He said he's human! I believe him!" No you don't, you have so much doubt and disbelief, he seems like human but he also smells like something else. We both know he's not completely human! "I do. I don't believe he would lie to me. I refuse to accept that he might." Fine, maybe the bracelet holds all the power then. Maybe it's a power source but remember if he's a human and he has a power source that can kill one monster whose to say he won't kill or attack any other monsters for the human race as a spy. "Don't say things like that! He's nothing like them! I'll prove it when we find out more about his bracelet! He said it's been in his family for years."  
Listen to me and go to the library right now before dorm curfew comes around and grab some books on what that bracelet is, there is something off about his aura Omote, I swear by it. "Well, if you say so then I'll go right now and see what I can find!" Moka ran out of her dorm room and rushed to the library to find something, anything about the bracelet that Tsukune was wearing something that her inner self was curious about. Upon arriving at the library moka walked up to the desk and cleared her throat to get the older woman's attention. "E...excuse me, but I need help finding a book and was wondering if I can get some help?" She waited for the older woman to put her book down and look up. "Okay, well do you know what you are looking for, like what kind of book?" Moka held up her drawing of the bracelet, the librarian takes it, pushing down her glasses to look at it. "Well, miss this is a very detailed drawing, I know exactly what you need. Maybe one of our books on the god Thor would be more enlightening, if you need anymore suggestions I've got about a handful of books that might be helpful. This one was just returned today, very convenient for me." Turning around she grabs a thick book off the return cart behind her. "This may be of some help, but be careful it is very old!" Slowly the librarian scanned and stamped the book handing it over to Moka

Moka nodded and took the book, she felt excited for some reason, like electricity was flowing through her, so she ran back to her dorm room and locked the door behind herself. "Okay, Ura what am I looking for?" She thought a book on Thor would be helpful, what does this bracelet and Thor have in common? Is it the hammer? Is there some kind of connection here? Omote slowly opened the book and looked at the weird symbols, one had 3 triangles intertwined with each other. "The rune of the God Odin known as the all-father in norse mythology god of wisdom war and death. To gain all the knowledge in the world he sacrificed his left eye to the well of knowledge, to the well keeper Mimir, and then hanged himself from his feet for 10 days with no food or water."

Questions were raised but still it wasn't telling them about the pendent. Turning the page she saw the exact copy of the hammer that Tsukune was wearing on his wrist both Omote and Ura gasped. Omote that looks like the one get a pen and paper and copy as much as you can I will read it to you so you can get as much as you can written down. "Okay, go ahead. I'm ready Ura." Okay, the pendent of the God Thor is represented as a sign of honor and loyalty to the God of thunder and lightning, the pendent being a direct copy of his famous Hammer Mjolnir; a magical hammer that can be thrown by Thor for miles and be called upon to return to his hand at his command. His foreseen fate was sealed at Ragnarok when he faced a son of Loki, Jormungandr the world serpent, upon the ending of the battle Thor had sustained many injuries but thankfully, was victorious over the serpent, then he proceeded to help the other Gods in ridding Asgard of it's enemies.

Both Omote and Ura remained silent for a moment. "Y..you dont think he's a god do you? It wouldn't make any sense, since he said he was human." Omote was chewing her pen out of nervousness. I don't know Omote I can smell human on him but I can also smell something else. Something I have never smelled before. Plus, if he was just a human how did he beat Saizo. "Do you really think that pendent is really the source of this power? I mean it doesn't look all that powerful." We're going to find out. Now, keep reading there is more information about this Thor character that we need to know, like what is is connection to the bracelet and why does Tsukune have it?

A few hours later passed and the two were still reading. "Ura is says here that the hammer was forged by two Dwarves because of a bet from the trickster god, Loki. When the hammer was forged and infused with magic, it was gifted to Thor as a gift. Thor used this hammer to kill any imposing threats against humanity and was looked upon highly by the Vikings from 7th- 11th century." For a moment both girls were silent, as they thought about what that implied, both of them recalling when they had asked Tsukune about his bracelet. He had said it had been in his family for over a thousand years.

"Does that mean that his bracelet is actually Thor's hammer?" From what we know and what we've read it's possible, or at the very least it's a copy of it. If that's the case he could probably be a human and all his powers could come from the hammer. All he needs to be is worthy to wield the hammer. It's just a hammer right, anyone can figure out how to use a hammer pretty easily. With a yawn the two were reminded of the time. Time for bed, we can look into this more tomorrow. "Sounds like a plan. I'm so tired after all that reading and it's been such a peaceful day." Once moka flopped on her bed, she had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. In the last few moments of her cousiness that feeling of happiness swept through Moka, she knew she couldn't fully trust Tsukune, but she was happy he was her friend, she didn't feel as alone as she used to feel.  
Morning broke threw the window of Moka's room, as the sun rose it slowly revealed an exhausted Moka in her nightgown, slowly she opened her eyes, taking her time she waits for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the light. "Ugh ...well it's Sunday so no school guess I should go see what Tsukune is up to and see if he wants to do anything today." Getting dressed and walking towards her door she heard a couple people talking outside her room in the hallway. "Hey, did you hear? Sazio is dead!" One girl said another. "Good, he was a waste of a monster, always thinking he owned everyone and that he could do anything he wanted to us girls. I heard that new kid...that Aono kid had something to do with it. You know, I felt enormous energy coming from him his true form must be dreamy, he seems so strong!" Moka just frowned and shook her head."

Moka gathered up her things to go to see Tsukune and locked her door on the way out. "Ura are we gonna tell Tsukune that we know what the bracelet is?" No, Omote I want to know more about this bracelet before we confront him, all though i am quite interested in what he is and to be honest it kinda makes me wonder. Moka was standing in front of Tsukune's door getting ready to knock when he opened the door to see Moka, seemingly in a daze, in seconds he seemed to snap her out of it though. "Hey Moka, are you….ok you seem to be staring off into space?" Moka looked up and her face flushed the shade of a tomato. "Ugh. .uh yes I'm fine I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together?" Looking up at her he gave a small smile. "If you want to I don't mind but I did not plan on going out today so if you want you can come in i'm just finishing up some homework and cleaning my room." She nodded and he opened the door for her to come in when Moka's rosary glowed. This is perfect Omote if we look around maybe we can find out what he is but do so discreetly. Moka nodded and walked in Tsukune's room and took off her shoes, he then gestured for her to sit on the couch while he went into the kitchen when Tsukune spoke, "Hey moka? Are you thirsty? I got tomato juice." Moka looked up and poked her index fingers together slowly in a cute manor. "W..well if you don't mind c..can i have some of your blood?" Tsukune looked at her and weakly smiled, nodded and then walked over to her, he sat on the couch and tilted his neck for her. Moka blushed and leaned forward and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close and sunk her fangs into his neck and began to sip on his life giving blood slowly gulping down his precious blood. Omote when you are done you should ask him more about the bracelet the more we find out the better….w..wait Omote what is that on his upper arm pull his shirt sleeve up. After she was dont taking her fill of his blood she licked her lips and looked at Tsukune and looked down at his arm and slowly lifted his sleeve. "Tsukune what is this on your arm? It looks weird." Tsukune looked at her then his arm and sighed. "Well they're kind of like tattoos but in the shape of runes, at least that's what my mother told me. I don't remember when i got them i kind of just always had them i guess." Running her fingers across his runic marks she closely studies them. Omote that rune on his arm! Wasn't that the rune for Odin? Why does he have a rune of Odin on his arm and one of Thor? The rest must be letters spelling a word i can't quite tell. Ask him! "Tsukune? What do these symbols mean? I mean they have to mean something, right? Everything has a meaning."

Instead if answering Moka's question he look at his clock as if it held the answers to everything before oddly loudly he speaks to Moka. "Hey Moka you maybe want to go get lunch? I'm kind of hungry and could use something to eat how about you?" Standing up he gives a small smile and looks over to Moka. "I guess we could, Tsukune, I could go for a can of tomato juice right about now, or if it's ok could i have some of your blood?" she asked ask her cheeks flushed a bit and in turn making Tsukune's cheeks turn red as well followed by a nod. CAPUCHU!


	3. Chapter 3 decisions

Tsukune woke up the following day rubbing his eyes and feeling very tired, sitting up he noticed he had 30 minutes to get ready for school. Swinging his legs out of the bed and firmly planting them on the floor he slowly stood up and stretched before making his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, after brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower he found his clothes for the day and grabbed his bag and made his way out of the boys dorm and slowly started to walk to school.

"TSUKUNE!", upon hearing his name he turned around and saw moka running up to him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the beautiful vampiress , she was undoubtedly the pinnacle of beauty and yet he had no idea why she had a interest in him as a friend he thought himself as boring and average at best.

"Morning Moka-san , how are you feeling this morning?" he inquired looking at her smiled and she poked her index fingers together in a cute manner "W..well i didn't have time to grab breakfast so i'm kind of hungry," she stated as she blushed.

Smiling, he put his hand on her shoulder and leaned his neck to the side. "Go ahead Moka-san you can have some of my blood if you want i know you'll get anemic if you don't get any, plus seeing you happy and healthy makes me happy" his sincere words hit her ears and she blushed like a tomato, taking his queue she leaned into his neck and gently sank her throbbing fangs into his neck and began slurping up his delicious life essence. 'Omg his blood is so tasty I might become addicted,' she thought to herself as she felt his blood drop into her belly.  
After a few minutes she released him and smiled " thank you Tsukune, your blood is the best! I can never get tired of sucking on you…. UH! I MEAN! Drinking your blood!" She sweatdropped and smiled weakly. Smooth omote keep talking like that and he might think you want something other than his blood. Looking down at her Rosary Moka blushed as she went wide eyed and lava red. She remained silent before noticing Tsukune looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Umm Tsukune we should get to class before were late." She said in a semi panic voice grabbing his hand making him blush a bit .

Arriving to homeroom Moka walked in and as per usual all the males drooled over her. They whispered comments about her which she was able to tune out , walking to the desk in front of her Tsukune walked to his seat and sat down. He hung his backpack on the hook on his desk and breathed in a deep breath and sighed a bit before looking out the window. Mrs Nekonome was talking about her usual teachings per habit for the day as Tsukune looked out the window, Moka noticed Tsukune to be deep in thought and wondered what he was thinking about. Truthfully, she was a bit concerned for him Kurumu had been watching him lately and she took notice and did not like it. As Moka was about to ask him what was wrong the bell rang and class ended. Sighing again Tsukune took his bag and walked out of the classroom in a seemingly distressed mood. As Moka was about to go after him and talk to him she saw Kurumu go after him with a sly smile on her face , fearing the worst Moka was hot on their heels to make sure Tsukune wasn't in trouble and didn't get charmed by Kurumu.

As Tsukune walked to the roof of the school he had a certain pink haired vampire on his mind, he liked her, hell he would do anything for her. Upon opening the heavy door and taking his seat near the railing on the roof, he couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "I really need some time to think about what to tell Moka, it was kind of weird seeing books on norse mythology in her book bag when she came over to my room last time to help me study,...i think she might know about what i am." looking at his wrist, where his pendent was he sighed. It didn't take long before he was lost in thought and didn't noticed when the heavy door to the roof opened up revealing a blue haired succubus , smiling to herself and laughing in her head, 'finally i have him alone! Time to get my prize!' Silently she closed the door behind her, she slowly walked up behind him with a small stupid smile on her face before saying something to him "Hey Tsukune! What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Being pulled from his thoughts he turned his head and looked over at the petite succubus that was surprisingly close to him. 'What could she want we barely talk to each other?' Tsukune thought before answering her. "Well i thought i would just come up here to clear my head i've been having a crazy few days," he replied rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

"Ohh well i thought you might want to have someone to talk with since you seem to be in the clouds today." Smiling she got a little closer and sat next to him. 'I just have to use my charm and he is mine TAKE THAT MOKA!' she yelled in her head. "Umm well you kind of noticed huh? Well i'm just thinking of what to do with what's on my mind." He looked into her eyes feeling a weird sensation that seemed like it was clouding his head. A strange feeling on his wrist snapped him out of her gaze and the odd cloudy feeling disappeared. His bracelet seemed normal, he wasn't sure what fully just happened but some part of him knew she had just tried to do something to him. "Ummmm Kurumu what are you doing? I feel like your trying to have a staring contest with me."

She went wide eyed at how he was not charmed by her. She started cursing like a pirate in her head. 'H..how is this possible?...unless….he's..my destined one!' she thought to herself. She started to look him over in a completely new way, meanwhile Moka was having an argument with her inner self.

"What are you talking about Ura what do you mean Kurumu is trying to Charm Tsukune?" Omote are you this Dense?...She is a succubus her power is to charm men if she charms our Tsukune and kisses him on the lips…..its over. "What do you mean its over? And wait did you just say OUR TSUKUNE?...that….is...adorable i didn't know you liked him!" WHAT! S...SHUT U...UP!...uhhh whats the use your right his power is just so enticing and i want to see him fight, but one question remains Omote…. Are you willing to lose Tsukune to Kurumu forever if she charms him? "NO! Never! I don't want to lose him to mrs boobzilla" Then go and get him before it's to late Omote now!".

Rushing towards the door at the staircase to the roof Moka busted through it and looked over to her right, she saw Kurumu seemingly begging Tsukune for something not quite sure she listened in on it before taking action.

"Tsukune, how are you able to resist my CHARM!?" she almost spoke in disbelief, she looked him up and down and continued. "How are you able to resist? No man can resist my charm! I would've given you anything Tsukune!" She started to yell at him making him raise a eyebrow and tilt his head to the side. "What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're saying Kurumu, whatever it is coming up here and yelling at me is not going to make things better." He remarked to her as he slowly got up and started to the door before feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Kurumu with tears in her eyes as she started to speak again.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry but for a succubus finding their Destined one, it isn't easy, only when a charm fails is when they know they have found them." She pleaded hooping her apologize reached him. "So your saying that you think i'm your Destined one?" he said using his fingers as quotations to try and get his point across crystal clear. "Yes Tsukune y..your my Destined one!" she said her voice slightly trembling, feeling her heart thump in her chest awaiting his answer he slowly picked her hand off his shoulder and let it go.

"Kurumu as much as I would like to i can't give you a answer right now I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes, but you tried to charm me to make me a mindless slave and bend me to your will, on top of that you have been charming every other guy in the school. What about them when you find your destined one?" He spoke softly in a calm voice that had almost no emotion behind it. "If I find my destined one I'll just keep them as my play things! I'll do whatever I want!" she stated thinking this would get him to see things her way.

"So you would have more than one man in your relationship? That's not a relationship that's a damn HAREM!" His voice gaining power with each word behind it, he was the son of a God and he was being asked to be in a harem and she thought that was okay. Looking at her dead in the eyes he practically spit outbid words. "I Have to go Kurumu I'll see you around." He turned around and started walking towards the door before seeing an all to familiar pink head of hair that made him smile a little.

Slowly he walked up to the girl he admired he softly smiled and spoke softly. "H..hey Moka what are you doing here?" he managed to spit out before a blush started to sweep across his cheeks. "Well Tsukune …..i was just wondering where you were i got scared that you left me here all by myself…,,please…...don't leave" she spoke in almost soft teary words that hit his heart , he quickly thought if maybe she did have some sort of feelings for him if not something deep down.

Feeling bad for leaving her alone on lunch he quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her and quietly spoke. "I'm not leaving Moka I know you need a friend and I'm not going anywhere ok?" Feeling her face bury into his shoulder and soaking his green blazer from her tears, he wondered if they could be together but there was still that one possibility in the back of his mind that kept pushing out everything else. Taking a deep breath he pulled her away a bit and looked at her. "Moka would you like me to walk you back to your dorm? Class is over and it's getting late."

She nodded and smiled shyly and hugged him again. "Thank you Tsukune, and yes it is getting late and I am getting a bit sleepy I would like that a lot." Moka smiled before her inner self started to communicate with her. This is interesting Kurumus charm did not work on him and I felt her putting all of her Yokai into her charm and yet he brushed it off…..interesting indeed, if only I could talk to him. I have so many you aren't asking for me. Moka nodded to herself before looking back at Tsukune who seemed to be smiling at her.

"Something on your mind Moka? You seem to be in deep thought about something...is something bothering you?" He asked out of genuine concern, looking down he notices their hands almost touching, awkwardly he looks back up at her face and starts to flush. Moka's face flushed as well as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Gulping and sighing a little he took in a deep breath and stopped outside the girls dorm with Moka. "Well Moka i'll see you in class tomorrow? I promise we'll have lunch together tomorrow and we can talk about whatever you want." Nodding at his words she smiled and hugged him one last time for the night before walking into her dorm waving to him and giving that smile that he loved so much.

Walking back to his own Dorm he walked up the stairs to his room and took out his keys to his room, after fishing them out her put the keys into his keyhole and opened his door and walked in taking off his green blazer and laying it on a chair close to his desk"oh man today was stressful and crazy" upon walking towards his bed and flopping down he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The following morning Tsukune woke up slowly to the sound of rain hitting his window followed by a announcement from the school "ATTENTION STUDENTS DUE TO WEATHER CONDITIONS SCHOOL IS TEMPORARILY POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, AGAIN DUE TO WEATHER CONDITIONS CLASSES ARE TEMPORARILY POSTPONED, THANK YOU" after the announcement Tsukune slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and remembered something that moke told him 'Vampires are very weak to pure water and can hurt us very badly, it saps us of our yokai and is very painful.' Instantly jumping up and getting a shower and getting dressed and made his way over to mokas to make sure she was ok and didn't get caught in the rain.

Approaching Mokas dorm he rushed to her room and knocked on her door, hearing footsteps behind the door he sighed relief for a second and when she opened the door she gasped. "TSUKUNE! You're wet! W..Why did you come here so early?!" Her obviously worried look made him frown a bit, she gestured for him to come in and get dry. After getting a towel from Moka he dried himself off and made sure he was completely dry from the rain before he finally spoke to Moka

"Sorry Moka it was raining outside and I was worried that you might of went outside to go to school and I was worried about you and well, yeah." He trailed off as he realized what he was saying. Moka crashed into him, hugging him tightly, still in her pajamas. "Oh Tsukune! No one's ever worried about me like that i'm glad, that i have a friend that cares about me like that." She smiled, still in the hug, Tsukune hugged her back, he was just happy that she was alright, that she didn't go outside, and that she didn't get hurt by the rain.

Once she calmed down a bit, she released him from her hug. She walked to her bedroom before turning around, to look at Tsukune. "Tsukune, I'm gonna get changed and then we can hang out. Let's do something together since we don't have class today." Quickly, she walked into the bedroom to get changed. Meanwhile, Tsukune was nervous that Moka was so casual even with him in her dorm room, knowing that she was changing in so close to him. That she was changing out of her loose but revealing pj's into something that will probably flatter her slender yet curvy body even more. His face was starting to heat up as his just imagined what she might come out wearing. 'What if she wears something revealing? What if she wears something even cuter than her in her uniform?! I'm gonna have a huge nosebleed all over her room and then that will lead to her drinking my blood, then she would be so close to me' Shaking his head he tried not to think about her changing.

Walking over to her couch he sat down. He looked out the window and noticed the rain was not letting up any time soon. "I hope I look okay." The pink haired beauty said to the nervous boy on the couch. Being pulled from his thoughts he looked over and saw a image that made him almost have a nosebleed. She was wearing black yoga pants that fit her toned legs perfectly and showed all her curves and a pink top with a wide neck exposing one shoulder blade and her hair in a ponytail.

Covering his nose he couldn't help but blush bright red and stutter when he spoke. "Tsukune, are you okay? You're all red?" Shaking his head back and forth, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and come back to reality. "Uhh sorry Moka you just look…...um really….cute." He answered, making her blush.

I need you to ask him questions for me since I can't, like what are his runes?! He didn't answer the other day! Nodding she walked over to the couch that Tsukune was sitting on and took a seat next to him and nervously poked her fingers together like she had something on her mind. "Umm Tsukune can...I ask you something? She looked up from poking her index fingers together with a cute pouty face. He couldn't say no to whatever she was about to ask him but then came a knock came from Mokas front door. Knock. Knock. Standing up Moka looked at Tsukune then at the door. "I wonder who that could be, especially, this early in the morning?" Walking over to the door and opening it up slightly she saw none other then the petite blue haired succubus standing at her door. "Hey Moka, I need your help real quick!" The succubus stayed true to her nature and was yet again forcing herself onto someone. This time though it was her forcing herself into Moka's room.

"Kurumu! You can't just barge into to someones room like that!" Moka hollered at her. The blue haired devil turned around and had a flushed look on her face. "Why is TSUKUNE in your room?!" She hollered back while pointing to the dark haired boy in question, Kurumu glared at Moka and then squinted her eyes. "Tsukune is my destined one and I will not let a blood sucker take him from me!" Moka tilted her head to the side in a confusing manner. Inner Moka was seething. How dare that succubus says he is her Destined one when he belongs to us, Omote! Throwing the door open, Moka pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke. "Kurumu, please leave. Tsukune is not your destined one just because he resisted your charm. You have plenty of other men in the school. You would never be loyal to him or treat him like he deserves, leave Tsukune out of your crazy." She said gritting her fangs and gesturing her to leave her room.

Kurumu had a displeased look on her face and looked over at Tsukune. "Tsukune, why don't you come over to my room? We can get straight to business. I could show you how a succubus treats her Destined one?" As soon as her words hit Tsukune and Moka's ears they both blushed and sweatdropped. They were both off put by her up front offer to "jump his bones" (wink wink).

Awkwardly Tsukune scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...thanks for the offer Kurumu but I promised Moka I would spend time with her today." He said looking at the ground with a flush face from her words just a few moments ago. Girl's don't normally just try to have sex with people like that in high school. Kurumu glared at Moka and walked passed her out in the hallway before glaring at Moka over her shoulder. "If you drain my Destined one I will hurt you Moka!" She left with a huff, as Moka closed the door and locked it to prevent further interruptions. "Geez she knows how to make things awkward." Moka said sticking her tounge out towards the door, where Kurumu was moments ago.

Walking back to where Tsukune was she sat down right beside him. Before speaking she took a deep breath and gave a small smile towards Tsukune. "Sorry about that, I don't know why she even came here, let alone why she thinks you're her destined one. Whatever that really means." She tried not to show it but she was honestly a bit unsure. He was able to resist her charm but was that because of his powers or because he could actually be her destined one.

"The whole destined one thing, is because her charm failed. That's why she thinks I'm her Destined one. I don't really know what all that entails but Moka," Pausing he takes her hands into her. "I'm not into her. I don't like her that way. The most me and her could ever be in friends and even then that's a bit up in the air with how she just spoke to you." As if he just realized he was holding onto her hands, he quickly dropped them like they were on fire. He let out a fake cough and tried to changing the topic. "So Moka what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Looking up, Moka had a small smile tugging on the corner of her pink lips. "W...well my inner self has questions for you." Gesturing to her rosario on her chest, she slowly pulled down her shirt a little to show it. Tsukune's eyes almost fell out of his head as Moka pulled her shirt down, he got a bit of an eye full of her chest. He felt a bit light headed from the shock. He looked anywhere but at her, trying to not let her notice what she did and embarrass her.

"Your inner self?" He questioned not quite sure what that meant. To Tsukune it makes sense that her Rosario worked like his bracelet did and sealed her powers away but what does she mean by inner self? "Can you explain some more please?" Nodding she understood his confusion. "Well vampires are one of the most powerful monsters. We have a massive amount of energy and emit a presence like no other. So to hide who we are from humans and monsters that wish to use us for our power, we must bear a restraint. That way when we find someone," Moka paused, she was embarrassed to admit why she wanted him to actually try to remove her Rosario. "Well when we find someone we can trust with our lives they are able to meet our true selves. In a way you could say I have split personality because of the Rosario, there's me and the original Moka. We are both alike in many ways, there are some differences, but we like the same food, we have similar interest in books and hobbies, our personalities do vary a bit, like inner me is more blunt. Well you'll see the differences, I'm sure of it."

Tsukune was quiet for a bit while he processed the information. Moka was unsure he'd completely understand but she had hope that he would get the gist of it at least. She needed her friend to be able to understand everything about her. "So what is it you need or think that I can do to talk to your inner self." The end of his sentence came out a bit awkward since he wasn't sure how to word the question. "Try to pull it off." She said quietly, turning to the side. Tsukune was sure he saw her cheeks get a hint of red, but he didn't point it out. He just thought about how cute it was. He pointed to the rosario in question and rested his hands on his lap facing her, she still hadn't really pulled it out of her shirt and he was hesitant to actually reach in there and grab it. He didn't want to accidentally touch something he wasn't supposed to. Okay, he wanted to but he knew better than that. Moka noticed his hesitation and before she could chicken out she grabbed his hand and guided it to her rosario on her chest and wrapped his hand around it. Together they removed the Rosario.

The room was consumed by what seemed to be a bright light and then darkness in the shape of bats. Somehow Moka seemed to be the only thing lit up in the room and then as if things weren't crazy enough all the bat's swarming seemed to body slam on to Moka, taking away her light with each bat that crashed into her. When she was completely covered it felt as if it was night time. Somehow it looked like parts of her body got bigger and that her hair even got longer. Tsukune wasn't sure how to react. All of a sudden the black cocoon was broken when Moka went into T pose and the bats all disappeared as quickly as they had come. When the rooms lighting went back to normal and Tsukune's eyes had adjusted he saw that even though Moka already had a modest size bust and butt before it had somehow gotten even bigger, everything else seemed so similar though. Like not much had actually changed, looking at her face though he could help but let out a slight sigh of admiration. When her feet touched the ground and her eyes opened he was shocked to see they were red. After noticing her eyes though he noticed her hair and he couldn't help but think that both versions of Moka were perfect.

"I'm surprised you were able to remove my Rosario, Tsukune. It's nice to come out and stretch, even nicer that I get to have a talk with you, I've been meaning to talk with you as I have a few questions. If that's okay with you, Tsukune?" Moka slowly put the Rosario on the side table near the couch, before she looked back at Tsukune with a smile.

"W..wait you wanted to talk with me and what do you mean you knew i could remove your rosario?" Tsukune pondered while still taking in inner Moka's beauty, she smirked and noticed that he was taking her in and was glad that he was entranced by her. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned in and whispered, "Tsukune, can I please?" she asked as she inhaled his sent and it drove her wild for his blood ,she had never had his blood before she only watched as her outer self took her fill of his blood and she was going crazy over how delicious he smelled.

"Uhh s..sure Moka go ahead you don't need to ask anyways you know i care about you." He wrapped his arms around her to support her as she crawled into his lap and pressed fangs to his neck and gently pierced his neck followed by her lips and began to slowly drink his blood in satisfying slurps. Oh my now i know why Omote was addicted to his blood it's so….Divine!' she thought to herself as she continued to suck his blood for the next minute or she was satisfied with her blood lust she released him and smiled. "Thank you Tsukune i didn't know what i was missing out on, but Omote was right you have the best blood i have ever had." She spoke as she licked her lips and grinned at him.

"Ohh umm thanks Moka ….y...you said you wanted to talk about something?" Truthfully he wanted to know what she wanted to talk about and he felt it was important seeing as how she wanted to be unsealed to talk.

"Oh yes Tsukune now please answer truthfully. First off i'm not mad at you so please relax, second i know your not fully human as you claim to be since i am a vampire and can sense powerful energy. When i was sealed i saw what you did to Saizo. Like i said i'm not mad i just want to know why you did not tell me the truth when we first met."

Tsukune was at a loss of words and shocked at what she had just said, he wanted to keep his true identity a secret, not only to keep himself out of trouble but to protect her from what she might think of him, his whole life he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't and it hurt him from the inside out. He hated that no matter what he did before coming to Yokai trying to make friends was near impossible, instead he was made fun of, teased, and bullied to no end. He truly believed that no one cared about him, that is until he met Moka.

He looked down and sighed almost trembling, his tears threatening to pour down his eyes, as he remembered the painful experiences that he had while living in the human world with his mother. "I...i'm s..sorry M..Moka i did not want to lie to you but….but you're the only friend i've had." Taking a deep breath and exhaling he continued. "Y..you're right i'm not human….well i'm not fully human, my mother is human and I went to school with humans until I came her. But, my dad, he's not human." Tsukune set his hands on his legs and looked at the seal on his wrist, looking back to her he held up his wrist. "Moka do you know what this is on my wrist?"

"No i don't. I've tried to figure out what it truly is however, I only got a couple books from the library and none of them actually explained what your bracelet was, only some bits and pieces about the hammer." He kinda expected she might've searched abit about it. Looking at him she could practically feel the pain in his eyes. She knew what it was like to be alone and to only now find a friend that truly cares, here was the powerful Shinso Vampire Moka Akashiya a prideful Vampire that was upfront and ruthless but with Tsukune she could relate and understand. Deep down she cared for him very much and had feelings for him but did not want to press the issue.

"Ok, well this pendent is a family heirloom that has been passed down for generations from my dad's side of the family it was given to my mother by my father when he found out she was pregnant." He held up his wrist and gave her a closer look at his pendent. She cupped his hand and looked at the small hammer on his wrist, it seemed to leak power, power that she has never felt before. "Who is your father if you don't mind me asking, Tsukune?" For Moka it was something that would complete this puzzle. She would finally place all the pieces and be able to figure this strange boy out. He had lied to her and yet proved to be a true friend. Now is the moment of truth.

"Moka, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what i'm about to tell you. For a couple of reasons, one of them is you won't believe me and another you might hate me." Slowly he gave a soft smile and put his hand over hers and gave it a soft squeeze making her blush softly. "Of course Tsukune i won't tell anyone i promise, and don't worry i would never hate you trust me on that i could never do that." Hearing her say that made it a little easier for him, he breathed in and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's like this my father is Thor and yes it's the Thor you're thinking of, the Norse God Thor of lighting is my birth father." Upon hearing him tell her, her eyes widened and she leaned back a bit. The gesture made Tsukune feel kind of bad, thinking she now hated him, taking that as his cue to leave, he slowly sat up and moved toward the door before being pulled back onto her bed and getting hugged tightly from behind.

"M..Moka." He wondered what was happening and what she would say to him.. " I'm not mad Tsukune, i'm just really happy that you trusted me enough to tell me the truth, and i don't hate you Tsukune." She told him in her soft words making him relax and turn around in her arms and return the affection. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Thank you Moka i'm glad you're my best friend , you've changed my life for the better. I always thought i would be alone but i'm glad i met you, thank you for being my friend." They sat for a while and tell each other about themselves more in depth view and grew closer as friends.. After a while Moka asked Tsukune to pass her the Rosario before she said her goodbyes, she winked at him before putting the cross back on the chain to her choker. Tsukune caught her when she fell from her powers getting resealed. The metamorphosis back to her bright pink hair and emerald green eyes was something magical and unreal. Laying her down on her bed, he walked to the door and turned off the light before closing the door behind him. Tsukune went back to his dorm room for the night.

truthfully Tsukune was happy in the end that Moka still liked him and to him that's all that matters. Tomorrow Tsukune would finally tell Moka how he felt about her and see if she felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning sun came shining through the window of the boys dorm, slowly the light spread across our main boy in slumber, he was upset to be pulled from his Moka starring dream when the light broke through his closed eyelids. Slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked over at his clock and it showed 7:00am, sitting up he pulled his legs from the sheets of his bed and slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready to face the day.

After a warm shower, brushing his teeth, and grabbing his clothes for school he headed out of his dorm room, he made his way down to the entrance of the boys dorm. Once he was out of the building he saw Moka, standing near the entrance obviously waiting for him, with a smile on her face. "Morning, Tsukune! You look well rested." Giving back a smile of his own he nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Uh yea I had a really good night, the best night of sleep i've had in awhile, how about you? How did you sleep?" Both starting to walk down the path towards the school. Moka nodded before responding. "I slept very well thank you for asking Tsukune." She giggled and took a can of tomato juice from her back pack, she pulled the tab open and started to drink her juice to subside her blood thirst, that always came to the surface whenever she was around Tsukune..

Arriving to the school and walking towards their homeroom, they just made small talk Moka and Tsukune. Their simple morning was interrupted by the hollaring of an all too familiar voice. "TSUKUNE!" Even though they both already knew who it was Tsukune turned around to see who it was, right before forcefully pulled into Kurumu's bust, she smothered him with her chest. "Morning Tsukune. Did you miss me?" Tsukune put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, trying to gasp for air. "Kurumu! What the hell?! I couldn't breath!" Moka was glaring daggers at Kurumu the whole time. She was deciding if she should ask Tsukune to pull off her rosario to let Kurumu to get a ass kicking from Ura. Recovering from the smothering from the petite succubus he straightened out his tie and looked at Moka who seemed to being steaming from her ears. 'W..wait is Moka jealous that Krumu was touching me?'.Being brought out of his thoughts, the bell rang for homeroom. The trio walked into homeroom and took their seats. Tsukune taking his seat by the window. Moka behind him. Kurumu in the back and over one row, still staring at Tsukune. Kurumu was thinking of a way to get him away from the Vampire and have him accept the fact that he was her "Destined one."

Tsukune was being as studious as ever but Moka was lost in thoughts after yesterday's events. Tsukune was able to remove her Rosario. She knew what that meant, but what did that say about her feelings that she is so happy he could? It's true the vampiress did have feelings for him, but was it just a strong friendship kind of feeling or maybe something more? "Moka, are you okay?" Snapping out of her daze she blinked and looked at Tsukune "Oh! Um….y..yes I'm fine just...a little...thirsty! Yeah thirsty is all!" She struggled to find a reason when she settled on thirsty is came out sounding really high pitched. Tsukune just raised an eyebrow, knowing she would tell him if she wanted to. "Really Moka? I thought that can of tomato juice would help somewhat, I guess it has been almost two hours since then though." Moka poked her fingers together in her awkward way, she didn't want him to know exactly what she was really thinking of. " I..it's nothing Tsukune." He was about to protest but then the bell rang, before Tsukune could grab his bag and ask Moka if she wanted to join him for lunch she was already gone and out of the classroom.

Moka wandered off not really paying attention to where she was actually going. She was flustered and deep in thought not knowing what she was feeling, was this a mere crush or genuine feelings. She couldn't just come out and tell him how she felt could she? Walking down the hallway Moka was suddenly pulled into a empty classroom and the door closed behind her "What the?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She was surprised to see Kurumu standing there with her hands on her hips. "I'm only telling you this one more time, blood sucker. Stay away from Tsukune! He is my Destined one! I will not let you steal him away from me!" The busty blue haired devil spoke pointing her finger at Moka, who was just wide eyed at the situation she was in. "W..what do you mean stay away from him? We're just friends!" Moka yelled in protest. Kurumu was starting to become a thorn in Moka's side. She just kept trying to push her and Tsukune away from each other, Moka knew that Kurumu just wanted Tsukune for herself as well as all the other boys in the school.

"You say you're friends but I see the way you look at him, you'll blush and act all cute around him! So don't lie! I'm a succubus I know the act of love and lust! So if you lie I will know!" Truthfully Moka was baffled at Kurumu. For the first time in her life Moka finally found a friend and now this arrogant boob balloon was trying to take him away. Moka clenched her fist and looked at Kurumu. "No." Moka whispered. "What did you say?" Kurumu took a step closer to Moka. "I SAID NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE TSUKUNE ALONE! We are friends! Maybe we'll be more one day but it's not up to you what happens between the two of us! You don't get a say in it!" When Moka was finished yelling, she ran out of the classroom with tears falling from her eyes. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ended up running into Tsukune who was looking for her. "Wow Moka hey did you want to- Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Moka wiped her tears and tried to run away but Tsukune grabbed her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her. "Moka, what's wrong? You can tell me." He questioned in a soft gentle voice. He rubbed her back as she buried her face into the should of his green blazer, she held him tighter before she looked up.

"K..Kur..Kurumu t..told..me to stay….away from….y..you, y..you're my very best friend...Tsukune." He pulled her to the side of the hallway, putting a hand on the wall beside her head, hiding her adorable sad face from any prying eyes, while still holding her with his other arm. Her grip relaxes a bit but she was still tearing up. "It's going to be okay Moka i'm not going anywhere. We're the very best of friends and friends don't leave each other!" Moka looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Tsukune." she spoke softly still smiling. "Moka, I was going to ask before you left if you needed to step somewhere and get a drink, since you said you were thirsty. I'm sure after what happened it would be a good pick me up if you need it." He said before leaning his head in closer to her as if he was going to kiss her before turning at the last second to give her the perfect angle. Taking his not so subtle hint she leaned forward and slowly sank her fangs into the side of his neck, almost instantly she was in a moment of bliss. His blood was the one thing that could calm her down and make her happy, right now she was overjoyed that he not only was there for her when she needed him but also that when he knew she needed blood she didn't have to ask he just offered it to her because he was concerned for her. After she slowly sucked his blood for a couple minutes her thirst was quenched, pulling away for a bit she looked down for a moment 'Why cant i look at him in the eyes?….Do I really have feelings for him?...I guess I do like him as more than a friend…' After pondering for a couple seconds she realized she did indeed have feelings for him.

"Moka? You've been looking like you have been lost in thought a lot today, are you sure everything is alright? Aside from Kurumu upsetting you?" Still holding Moka in the corner of the hallway, he sees the vampiress nodded and smile contently."Yes…...yes, Tsukune but umm could I ask you something?" She asked as she slowly lifted her head and looked at his brown eyes.

"Umm sure Moka, what is it you wanted to ask me?" he asked as he slowly released her. Moving apart they start to walk down the hall Moka noticed there hands were very close to touching and so she started fidgeting with her own. Upon arriving to Moka's next class, she finally told Tsukune what was on her mind. "Well it's l..like this Tsukune….c..could you meet me at my dorm room tonight, after school?" She asked as she put her hands together and looked up at him.

"Umm yea sure I don't mind but curfew is at 7:30 so I would have to leave before then, besides that I'm sure I can stop by." He smiled and gave her a hug before he watched her go to her next class, before he went to his. He wondered what she wanted to talk about but he would have to wait til later, after school, to find out, and with that in mind we went on threw the rest of the day without further interruptions. Sitting in his class watching the clock slowly count down to the end of the day he wanted to leave and get this day over with truthfully.

Sensing someone watching him, he slowly turned his head to see none other than Kurumu blowing him a kiss and winking, turning around quickly, he pretended he didn't see. "What the hell is wrong with her?! I don't show any interest in her and yet she just keeps throwing herself at me, destined one or not i don't like her in that way!' He lets out a long sigh just before he hears the bell go off, quickly he gathered his things, stuffed them into his bag, and darted out of the room. Meanwhile Kurumu looked at the chair Tsukune was just in a few seconds ago and tilted her head. 'Where did that silly boy go?' Gathering her thoughts she grabbed her bag and walked out of class in search of her "Destined one".

Running down the stairs and out of the school Tsukune made his way down the worn out path towards the Dorms. He saw Moka walking towards the Girls dorm. "Hey Moka!" Tsukune yelled, upon hearing his voice Moka turned around and smiled. "Hey Tsukune!" As soon as he caught up and started walking by her side, he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion, she giggled and jabbed him in the side in a playful fashion.

Upon entering the Girls dorm and entering Mokas room they both took off their shoes and relaxed on the couch in her room, Tsukune brought Moka out of her thoughts. "Hey Moka before when you told me you knew i could remove your rosary...you never answered when i asked how you knew." She blushed deep red and pointed her fingers together which he thought was adorable.

"W...well Tsukune the truth is...when my mother made my rosary for me she told me it had one condition set upon it,... the only one to be able to remove my rosario are my father, mother, and...someone who truly loves me and wishes me no harm." Looking away as she continued to poke her fingers she felt a hand on her arm. She slowly looked over to him and he asked, "So wait, you're telling me since I'm able to remove your rosario it means i love you?" Tsukune felt embarrassed that she knew his feelings like that. This is probably the talk where she tells him she never wants to see him again. She flushed and hugged him tightly, he smiled unsure what this meant for him. 'Does she like me back?' "M..Moka? D..do you like me?" he stuttered out not wanting to embarrass himself. He was wondering if maybe...just maybe she liked him enough to be more than friends.

Looking up at him and she nodded with tears appearing around her eyes "y..yes Tsukune y..you saved me from sazio….he...he tried to make me h..his woman and...you saved me ...thank you for looking out for me." Surprising her he pulled her head onto his shoulder and rubbed circles on her back before asking her something "Well Moka if you like me do you maybe…..want to…..start dating?...You know as a couple?" The question rang in her ear and her eyes went wide as her tears began to pour even harder. "Tsukune.." She spoke softly in his embrace and nodded "Y..yes i would like that a lot ..of course i'll be your girlfriend!" Hugging Tsukune even harder she somehow got even closer to him, she was practically on his lap now. She felt safe and smiled, she finally had someone in her long life that she spent for the most part alone.

"I'm glad Moka, but its getting kinda late , i should head back to my dorm." Gently he placed Moka back beside him before getting up. He moved to the door only to have a overly happy Moka glomp him from behind. "You don't have to y..you can spend the night….we're not gonna do anything if that's what you think." She bit her bottom lip waiting for a response to come from her new boyfriend. "Uhhhh are ...you sure won't i get in trouble?" she poked her fingers together and gave a cute pouty face. "Well if we don't make too much noise then I'm sure you'll be fine, i just want you to spend the night, ...please?" Taking in a breath and putting both of his hands on hers. "Sure that would be nice." He smiled and locked the door and walked towards the couch and sat down only for Moka to jump on top of him and glomp him again 'i'm gonna have to get use to moka doing this…..a lot but it's kinda of cute' Tsukune thought as he couldn't help but laugh at her adorable antics.

Moka quickly sat up and grabbed a tv remote and pointed it at the tv. "Do you wanna watch anything,...boyfriend?" She giggled at the last part still in awe that she had someone that for the first time loved her. " Umm sure Moka anything you want is good with me" Giving a smile he leaned back and Moka slowly scooted closer to Tsukune, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You don't have to be shy Moka if you want to cuddle then we can, that is if you want to." Blushing at his words she buried her face in his chest and used his school jacket to cover her face while making a cute pout, wrapping his arms around her tighter and holding her close he rested his chin on her head sighing and rubbing her back.

"Has anyone ever told you you have a cute pout?" Moka sweatdropped and started to laugh a bit. "You're embarrassing me Tsukune!" She said in her adorable voice. "Sorry Moka but it's true. Man, I can't get over that you like me, even though i'm average at best." Moka quickly sat up and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't ever say that Tsukune! You're more than average to me! That's all that matters, is that I believe you are. Not what anyone else could ever say." She laid down on the couch and put her head on his lap and sighed contently, when he started running his fingers through her hair. "You're more than just average Tsukune you're someone who sees me for more than what i am and you never judged me for what i am...you accepted me and that's why i fell in love with you."

Moka then sat up a bit and leaned into Tsukune's side his arm hanging over her shoulder they sat there just contempt to be in each others company until a yawn came from Tsukune. "Oh my! Its 9:00 well i guess it is time for bed" Moka said as she sat up and stretched and got up to make her way to her room, before looking back at Tsukune. "I'm gonna get changed for bed, no peeking mister!" She said as she pointed a finger at him and smiled. "Um okay Moka, i'll be here and also I would never peek! I'm not that weird werewolf guy that's been peeking on girls around campus!" Sweatdropping, he deadpanned at Moka.

"Its okay Tsukune i know you won't i'm just teasing you." She said as she closed the door to her bathroom, Tsukune looked around and gathered a couple pillows from the couch and made a makeshift bed, taking off his school jacket and pants he folded them and put them on the top of the couch and laid down. Minutes later Moka came out of her room in a pink nighty that was the same shade of pink as her hair, the nighty hugged her figure perfectly. "Tsukune what are you doing?" She asked curiously wondering what he was doing. "Ohh um i'm just getting ready to go to bed why?" He wondered why she was asking him, he thought he was doing the right thing even though they were a new couple he did not want to push things too much.

"Why?... Cause you're my boyfriend and I thought that maybe...if..you...w..wanted to we could sleep together...you know like couples do." She softly told him as she looked down feeling like he did not want to sleep near her, quickly getting up, he knew she was feeling saddened by what he said he walked over to her and hugged her. "Sure we can Moka i just didn't know if you wanted to do that since we just started dating i'm sorry for making you feel bad." He said as he rubbed her back, feeling better she hugged him tight and smiled. "Thank you Tsukune." Taking his hand, she slowly led him to her bed, taking the covers and pulling them back she gestured for him to laid down and then she got in as well ,slowly pulling the covers over them she wrapped her arms around Tsukune and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close."T..Tsukune w...would you...like...to….kiss?" she said as she snuggled closer to her one and only.

"Ummm sure Moka...but um I've never kissed a girl before" he blushed as she snuggled up to him feeling his warmth, looking down he lifted her head up slowly with a hand under her chin and looked into her emerald eyes that he couldn't get enough of. "Stop staring Tsukune! You're embarrassing me again!" She cutely pouted, giving a small smile "Sorry Moka, you're just adorable and I can't get over the fact that were a couple, you know?" Slowly, leaning up and putting her forehead against his, she spoke her thought. "Y..you really think i'm adorable?...And i know what you mean it seems like a dream i just hope it doesn't end."

Chuckling softly Tsukune leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Mokas in a timid kiss, both Moka and Tsukune faces begin to heat up. 'Oh, Mokas lips are softer than i thought and i can't believe she's my first kiss!' Meanwhile Moka was in bliss and felt as if she was floating 'Oh my he's so gentle and caring and it's everything i've dreamed of in a kiss'. After their first kiss they slowly pulled apart with red faces. They smiled at one another. Snuggling up to each other they slowly fell into slumber. Meanwhile, the whole time a certain succubus was outside Moka's window mentally screaming and shaking the tree branch she was on to release her anger on, but she should of notice the branch cracking, after falling out of the tree she rubbed her rump and cursed Moka. "How dare you take my Destined one! You will pay for this!"


	5. Chapter 5 family secrets

A few weeks have passed in Yokai Academy and the news of Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya being a "couple" soon swept across campus. They have been spending more time together and sometimes they would go back to either of their dorm rooms to study, but also sometimes they would get distracted by each other and they would start kissing and sometimes kissing took priority over studying.  
Tsukune and Moka were in homeroom, they were early to class. Tsukune was sitting in his desk while Moka was sitting on his desk and they were talking about the upcoming winter vacation plans. "So Tsukune what are you doing for winter break?" Moka asked as she placed her hand on top of his and rubbed his hand with her thumb, "Ummm well my father asked me to come home for something important so I was thinking of going to visit him." Moka paused for a second and looked at him. "Does he live in the human world with your mom?" Tsukune chuckled and smiled at her "no...no not at all Moka, my father lives in Asgard, it's kind of like this place but kinda of not. So in Norse terms the human world is referred to as Midgard then there are eight other realms that are connected to the world tree, Yggdrasil."

Moka sweatdropped and gave a weak smile. "Umm i don't know what you're talking about Tsukune but it does sound nice." She smiled and heard the bell ring, she was about to get off of Tsukune's desk when Tsukune put a hand on her lap. "Would you wanna come with me? You could meet my family and experience something new." He put his hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Wait….you don't mind me coming with you?...I was gonna go home for break. My father is someone that I don't wish to see. I don't like him and he treats me as a trophy more then a daughter…..so yes I'll gladly come with you Tsukune." He smiled and she smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek as the students and Mrs Nekonome walked in. "Okay class, today is a special day to help blend in with the human world and humans, students are to join a club activity, and clubs are a great way to help blend in and after joining a club and the introduction to the club you have the rest of the day off from classes so with that you may go and look for a club."

Mrs Nekonome walked from her desk and started to look threw papers while Tsukune and Moka quickly looked at each other. "So Moka you want to join a club together?" He asked his pink haired girlfriend who was also thinking the same thing. "Of course silly, why wouldn't I? Let's go see what they have to offer." Moka said sitting up and extending her hand to Tsukune who gladly took her hand and stood up. Both walked down the hall of the school and they noticed booths all around with different club activities, passing by some of the booths more or less the male members of the clubs tried to get Moka to join their clubs with her politely rejecting their offer. "Hmm I don't see anything that catches my eye, do you Moka?" Tsukune asked seeing nothing that interested both of them.

Before Moka could answer a woman with blonde hair and a bikini top came over to the pair. "Hey there stud you want to join the swim team? You look like you could fit right in with us." She was obviously ignoring Moka, Tsukune looked over at Moka who shook her head before whispering, "I..i can't swim Tsukune water hurts vampires. I can only take baths with herbs to make it not hurt me." She looked down feeling embarrassed that she couldn't go swimming with him. "Uh no thank you I appreciate the offer but me and my girlfriend were looking for something a little different." Tsukune stated making Moka look up at him and gave her a small smile. "Your loss. You know you'll miss all the girls in bikinis, isn't that what all guys like?" Tsukune squeezed mokas hand in a reassuring way. "Guys yes, they like that but my girlfriend Moka is everything I need and all I need." With that he walked away with moka clinging to his arm.

"Tsukune you didn't have to do that for me, if you wanted to join the club-." she was cut off by Tsukune stopping and placing a finger on her lips. "Moka you told me you can't be near water i'm not going to join a club where you can't join or be comfortable, listlen I care about you okay, I really do and I don't want to see you sad, c'mon let's go talk to Mrs Nekonome and tell her we can't find a club maybe she'll assign us something." Moka was speechless and happy that Tsukune was honest with his feelings towards her and wanted to make her happy and it eased her negative feelings about the situation altogether..

Walking back to homeroom they meet Mrs Nekonome who was surprised to see them back so soon. "Hey Mrs Nekonome we couldn't find any clubs to join that interested us, can you help us?" Tsukune asked as Moka was rubbing his hand which was held in her hand with her thumb. "Well yes, I believe I can help…..how do you feel about joining the newspaper club?" They both looked at Mrs Nekonome and then each other. "Sure how bad could it be? We could give it a shot." They both agreed to join and their teacher was happy about it. "YES! You two are the first to join today thank you very much just sign these papers to make it official and I'll show you to your club room! Oh, and remember that tomorrow is when winter break starts, so once you get familiar with your club everyone is to head back to their dorms and prepare for break." Mrs Nekonome smiled and gestures for them to follow and walked them to their club room. Upon arriving at the club room they found a couple chairs and sat down while Mrs Nekonome told them about the club. "Ok so this club will start with introduction and your senpai will be here shortly. Hopefully." Upon wondering where he was another person walked into the room. "Oh hello, are you here to join the club?" Mrs Nekonome asked, the blue haired sneaky woman smiled and bowed. "Yes I am here to join." Kurumu said, Moka and Tsukune sweat drop and look at each other with worry. "Okay well welcome Kurumu, please take a seat next to Moka and we will get started soon."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door when a male student walked in and smiled when he saw Moka and Kurumu and quickly introduced himself. "Hello fellow club members my name is Ginei Morioka and I am the head of the newspaper club and am glad to see we have such a lovely group this year." He smiled and walked over to Moka and Kurumu ."You are Moka Akashiya correct?" Gin asked and Moka raised a eyebrow. "Yes i am….why do you ask?" Gin grinned like a idiot and stood back a bit. "Well you are a lovely woman and I would love to ask you on a date ...maybe later tonight you and me?" He asked as he pulled out a rose literally from out of nowhere.

"Um I appreciate the offer but Tsukune is my boyfriend." Moka stated as she grabbed his arm and his arm became buried in her bosom. Gin looked over at Tsukune as if just now noticing him and raised an eyebrow. "This….this guy is your boyfriend?...You could do a lot better you know." Gin stated as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, Tsukune quickly stood up and glared at Gin his eyes slightly glowing blue and small crackles of what seemed to be electricity coming from them. Gin took noticed and back away a few steps before Tsukune almost yelled at Gin. "IF YOU EVER INSULT ME OR MY MOKA EVER AGAIN I WILL PUT YOU DOWN YOU FILTHY DOG!" Gins eyes widened at what Tsukune just said "H...how do you know i'm a werewolf?" Tsukune sat back down before Moka held his hand to try to calm him down. "Because you smell like a wet dog, that's why." Moka and Kurumu giggled at Tsukune's impromptu joke while Gin was blinking as if he was robbed.

"Ok? Well as the newspaper club we write stories about things that are happening around the school and try to get people to get interested in what we do, all articles must be 7000 words and most important of all, be interesting." Moka and Tsukune just wanted the day to be over so they could go back to their dorms and pack their belongings and enjoy their winter break, Moka was excited cause Tsukune had asked her to go with him to meet his family.

"Okay, I have a idea for a story." Kurumu eagerly cheered as she poked her chin. "There has been talk about a peeper at the girls dorm lately maybe that might be a good story to start off with." Looking over at Tsukune, Kurumu scooted over to him and leaned over, exposing the top of her chest for him. "Tsukune maybe you can help me with the peeper. He might try to peek on me when I'm changing...maybe if you're with me in my room he won't look." Glaring daggers at Kurumu, Moka put her foot on Kurumus chair and pushed it with all her leg power sending the succubus skidding across the floor, through the open door, into the hallway. "Well is there any questions?" Gin asked still looking at Moka. "Nope thank you Gin senpai but winter vacation starts and I need to get back to the girls dorm to get packed." Tsukune nodded and stood up. "Hey, Moka I'll meet you at your dorm, I'm gonna do the same, ok?" Leaning down he kissed her forehead and began walking to the door, as Moka was getting her bag and walking out as well. "Damn! How the hell did that punk get a girl like her?" Gin asked himself out loud.

Walking to her dorm Moka was happy that she got to spend some quality time with her new boyfriend, even inner Moka was excited for the break which made outer Moka giggle. Upon walking to her dorm she sensed someone behind her "Hey, Moka!" Upon turning around she saw Gin, the newspaper club senpai. "Oh hello, Gin. What are you doing?" She asked curiously, she was kind of creeped out at the thought of him having followed her.

"Well I have to ask why are you dating that Tsukune kid? He doesn't seem like much." He made a terrible mistake by asking her that. "EXCUSE ME? What do you mean, he does not seem like much?" At first she spoke with anger but after a second her rage turned into a quite creepy voice. Moka didn't understand how Tsukune could ever be seen as not much when he meant so much to Moka.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like much…..looks average and kind of wimpy...I could show you what he can't though." Gin stated as he wiggled his eyebrows at Moka who nearly vomited in her mouth. "Oh my god are you coming onto me?...Tsukune is my boyfriend and he wont like it when he finds out." Walking closer to Moka he grabs her arm gently. "Oh come on let me show you a good time." He said, lust in his voice. "GIN! Get off me now!" Before Gin could reply he felt something like static making the hair on his back stand up, turning around he saw a very pissed off Tsukune, or what looked like him. Gin didn't believe Tsukune could ever look like that "Ummm, who are you? Can't you see I'm busy? Get lost loser." Gin told the odd figure as he turned his attention back to Moka who now sported a smile. "Oh now your gonna get it." Leaning her head to the side "Tsukune, can you take care of this mutt for me?" Nodding Tsukune walked up to Gin and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Dumb move to make a move on my Moka. Now you're gonna pay." With that being said, he focused as much power as possible into his hand, static shot from his fingertips, when he clenched his fist his hand seemed to glow a bright yellow. The punch Gin received in the stomach maked him gasp for air as some blood came from his nose and mouth. " What the hell *weeze* are you?"

Between the jealousy and the anger Tsukune felt his normal friendly and awkward demeanor changed completely, he felt prideful and glad for his powers. Tsukune's eyes glowed blue, like lighting in a horrible storm. "Well let's say my father is the one who took down Jormungand." Gin's eyes went wide as he realized what Tsukune was. He only heard stories of Demigods and thought they were just stories and that gods were not real. "Fair warning this is just a reminder so you won't forget to keep away from a taken girl, specifically my girl." Pulling back one more time he punches Gin again in the stomach sending the mutt soaring in the air over the school.

Smiling and hugging Tsukune Moka's heart was soaring knowing that even though she could've taken care of things herself she didn't have to because the one she loved was there for her without question. "Thank you Tsukune!" She felt safe whenever she was around him, she was starting to develop true honest devotion towards him it was like no other feeling she's felt before, this was something new. Maybe it could be love.

Tsukune walked over to where had put down his bag when he saw the scene going down previously, he picked up his suitcase and smiled at Moka. "Well Moka I got all my stuff. If you want I can come help you pack, don't worry I'm not gonna touch anything I'm not suppose to." Looking at her, he saw her as she smiled. She nodded taking his hand as she made a mad dash for her dorm room dragging him behind her. She was excited to meet his family. When she stopped at her dorm room she blocked him from entering for a second and turned towards him. Looking up at him with her innocent eyes and a shy smile. "Tsukune you can help me with some things…..just no peeking." She giggled as she turned around and ran inside the dorm with Tsukune.  
Tsukune sat down on her couch while Moka went to her room to gather her things. "Tsukune, if you want you can grab some bags I have from my closet. I would appreciate it!" He got up and walked over to her closet, when he opened it he was shocked to see how messy it was. Someone as cute as Moka wasn't the cleanest it seems. He wasn't bothered by it. Searching through the mess he finally found the bags. By the time he got all three out for Moka she was basically done. She had even had a chance to change her outfit.

"Why are you staring Tsukune?" Looking at Moka she was dressed in a crimson skirt that went down to her knees with pink trim that showed her long toned legs, her shirt was matched with a dark red blouse with black trim with buttons up the middle. When Tsukune finally spoke he stood flustered. "Uh...you're….you're beautiful Moka." Telling her made her turn pink in the cheeks before she looked at him with a shy grin "T..thank you Tsukune..um i'm all set so we can go to the bus stop now." Moka stated as she was still flustered to some degree. "Umm Moka we can't take the bus stop to my father's house…..it's kind of in a different realm so we have to take the Bifrost to get there." Tsukune stated as he pulled a rainbow colored crystal from his pocket. "Umm Tsukune what is a Bifrost?" Moka asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ohh um it's like a portal kind of. Just hold onto me when we go through okay? I promise you'll like Asgard." He said as he helped her with her bags and walked out of her dorm with her by his side. "Tsukune, so what is this Asgard like? Moka asked as they set their bags down around them in the clearing they found. "Well its like it's own kingdom and my grandfather currently leads it you might know of him, but it's a very nice place i'll show you around and whatnot, plus you'll get to see yggdrasil." Moka sweatdropped and nodded "Um….okay I don't know what that is but it does sound fun Tsukune!" She said as she slid her hand into his. Tsukune pulled out the crystal for the bifrost.  
"Okay Moka, make sure you hold onto me. You might feel woozy since it's your first time going through." He held out the crystal and focused his energy on it, slowly a bright light started to engulf them. Moka quickly wrapped her arms around Tsukune as she felt she was being lifted up in the air. In an instant the light vanished along with her and Tsukune as they traveled through the Bifrost. As both moka and tsukune traveled thru the traveling light she noticed it looked like a rainbow and smiled as she looked over at tsukune and he smiled back at her. Before they knew it the light vanished and they appeared to be in a brightly lit room with a tall man in armor holding a sword with the blade facing down and holding the hilt near his chest "Good to see you again Lord Aono, your father asked me to escort you to the palace." Tsukune looked over and smiled when he saw Heimdall the guardian of the bifrost and a close friend to him and his father. Heimdall had the power of foresight. Tsukune smiled and shook hands with him and nodded. "Well yes, my father is expecting me so if I could meet with him as soon as I can I would appreciate that Heimdall." Moka smiled and started to look around and was really impressed even Ura was astounded by the massive size of this place and had no idea another world existed. Walking towards the exit of the massive dome shaped building the doors opened and what moka saw made her jaw drop, it seemed to be a totally different world with buildings as tall as mountains, gold covered pillars going down the bridge draped in cloth that had runes on them, slowly looking out to the city beyond the bridge she felt a hand slide into hers, looking over she saw Tsukune who was smiling as he was holding her hand.


	6. Chapter 6 comming clean

**Hey everyone sorry for my weird upload schedule but my life has been nothing but running around and work and I have started the next chapter and if you wish you can pm me for ideas I'm open to it and would like some input for this story. Ido plan on having Mizore in the story but not until they return from Asgard, but! Odin will be making a appearance in the next chapter as well. I also appreciate the reviews and follows to everyone that likes this story it make me want to write more and happy to do so, so without further adue chapter 6!**

Walking over the bridge to the once thought to be fictional city of Asgard, Moka was still taking it all in. To say she was amazed was a understatement, noticing her look Tsukune smiled and gripped her hand firmly and nodded telling her it would be ok. Heimdall smiled at the two but knew Thor would not take take a liking to his friend he brought with him, feeling that it should be a conversation for father and son he held his tongue.  
Reaching the end of the bridge guards stood at attention of the arrival of the son of Thor and everyone who was anyone in Asgard was well aware. "Um Tsukune i...i had no idea this place even existed, w..what is Asgard anyway?" moka asked as she looked over at tsukune who stopped at the steeps going down to the entrance of the city.  
"Well Moka Asgard was once and still looked at as a pinnacle of paganism , or Odinism, like what the Vikings believed. They believed if the Died in battle honorably in battle they would be taken to Asgard by what are known as Valkyries, i can tell you more about my home later but i should not keep my father waiting he can get…..well impatient". Tsukune mentioned as he held mokas hand walking with heimdall. Looking around Tsukune notices people around the city and market areas looking at him and mumbling to one another "isn't that the son of Thor?" one asgardian said to another. Hey moka" tsukune said to break her out of her trance that she was in as she was taking in the sight of the giant city.  
"What?..oh yes tsukune?" she looked at him and gave a small smile still i na trance that this place even existed 'what else is real the gods of olympus?'  
Tsukune chuckled "well i was thinking after we see my father..maybe i can take you to the market and take a look around if you would like". Tsukune asked moka who in turn blushed and nodded as she held his hand a bit firmer ' oh tsukune you are so sweet to me '. After agreeing to go to the market and look around they made their way to the palace where Tsukune's father awaited their arrival.  
Walking up to the palace the guards nodded and let the pass and go threw"Lord Aono your father awaits you inside" the guard said to tsukune as they made their way to the door. Taking a deep breath moka and tsukune opened the door to his father's study and hoped for the best "its ok moka trust me everything will work out for the best, ok " he said gently squeezing her hand , moka smiled and nodded. Opening the door there stood a tall man with long hair and a long tunic with a hammer on a desk in front of him. "Hello father its good to see you again" Tsukune said as he closed the door behind moka and she stood next to tsukune and remained silent.  
Thor turned around and tilted his head a bit at the sight of his son bringing a someone with him and a girl nonetheless. "Hello my dear boy how are you and how is the new school doing for you i hope all is well, but i'm glad you could make it here son i do have a few questions for you though before anything" nodding Tsukune motioned moka to have a seat next to him pulling the chair out for her first and then for himself. "Well, um, things have been different didn't know what to expect when I first got to Yokai Academy. But I met Moka on my first day and since then I've been changing my views on how I see myself and learning a lot more. Actually Moka and I have grown quiet close that's why I brought her with me today. Dad… this is my girlfriend Moka. She is a vampire." Cue Thor spitting out his drink. "A vampire?! Do her parents know she's dating a demigod?! I haven't been around a vampire since the war ended five hundred years ago."

Moka poked her fingers together awkwardly and softly spoke up. "Well…..we haven't seen my father yet, so he doesn't know I'm dating Tsukune. But why haven't you seen a vampire since the war ended? I didn't know Gods were even involved in them let alone real." Thor strokes his beard thoughtfully. "What kind of parents raised you that they didn't even bring up their biggest rivals in the war? We fought hard for the humans. Countless lives were lost, families in jeopardy, cities brought to the ground, and countries were pitted against each other in war. The humans called it world war two but they seem to have forgotten that us monsters were even involved."

Both the teens were confused, Moka because her father didn't tell her the truth and Tsukune because he only heard the human version growing up with the concentration camps and everything. Did this mean that monsters were in camps too? Neither one could wrap their heads around it. "How did it all start then? What was it all for?" Tsukune asked his father hesitantly. "Well there was a rise up of monsters tired of being oppressed by the humans. The vampires were thought to be leading it. The Akashiya, were the biggest leaders in the oppression of humans." At this Moka left out a small gasp. Thor was curious but continued on. "They wanted to be able to be monsters freely, to destroy all humans for fun, for sport. It was a dark time. So many people died. The vampires started their attack first. They drained cities full of humans. Not long after other monsters joined in, by the time the humans learned of the danger we still had yet to find out about what was happening on earth. They prayed and made sacrifices begging for our help. We couldn't continue to let them suffer. We started helping them fight back. Baldr my other son was killed and that was a sign of Ragnarok, the end of times. Jormungardr the world serpent did not wish to harm only live in peace but helped us instead of killing any other gods. After the war we found out that the vampires were not behind the cause but a God one that i know all to well…..Loki was the one that started this since ragnarok did not happen he still wanted a blood bath. He knew that humans and monsters knew of each other's existence but had a tension between them, so he took the opportunity to start a war. Loki was betrayed by those he thought of as family, he wanted others to feel betrayed. By making the tension between the monsters and the humans became deadly, there was no trust between the two species."

Moka couldn't figure out what to say. Tsukune's father was saying that her father was a big advocate for the War of Betrayal. It all makes sense though, but if he was so against humans in the past what will he say when he finds out that Tsukune is half human and half god?  
Tsukune blinked and could not form any words to what he had just heard. "I…...had no idea about that….but that doesn't change my feelings for Moka I know she is a good person , nothing will ever change that...if this is to get me to have a view on what monsters are then I don't want a part of it...I love Moka and that's, that." Thor could practically shatter their love with his hammer is was so obvious the two were in love. The air was thick with it. He chuckled. "Tsukune, my boy, if a war five hundred years ago affected your love life right now I would actually be offended for this beautiful young woman." Moka smiled. She could only hope her father would be this happy and kind to the one she loved.

"So what happened to Loki after the war ended? What about before? What happened to make him feel so betrayed that he would cause all that death and destruction?" Tsukune asked getting back to the story. "Well it took awhile for anyone to even know that Loki was the one behind it all. Once the monsters all banned together Loki disappeared. He did what he wanted and left before he even had a chance to deal with the consequences. See for the longest time Loki and I saw each other as brothers but it turns out that we are not. He is a frost giants son, the son of the king my father killed when Loki was still an infant. Loki was raised like a true son of Odin but Odin never told Loki the truth. Loki found out on his own. From that moment on Loki was only able to cause more and more problems for people. His behavior only got worse. To convince the vampires that they should act on their desires to fight for what they believed was a just cause he manipulated them. He made them think that the humans had attacked one of their own. Loki murdered one of their own and blamed it on the humans."

Thor paused shaking his head. "He killed a child. The thin line that their emotions had already been treading on snapped. Over four thousand humans were drained that night and any monster that stood in their way were captured. The vampires tried to convince other monsters that what they were doing was right. That the humans were in the wrong. That everything the humans did only made things worse. The vampires would brain wash the monsters in camps and then have those that got the message to convince other monsters to join the cause. The humans didn't realize it was monsters until they stumbled upon one of the camps. They thought it was just the germans. They didn't know how much was really going on during that war, they just knew that at that point they were in their own living hell. The world was burning and everyone and thing was blazing with it. The Gods getting involved didn't start off as a battle strategies it started as a debate, everyone monsted had a spokesperson. We had a conference and those that stood by the humans choose their side. It was the last moment of piece but it was also the moment we learned that Loki was involved. It was investigated more from then on. When news that Loki had killed the boy spread the monsters knew that they had been the ones who crossed the line. Many felt ashamed. Others stuck to their pride and believed they were in the right. What matters is that the war ended. Time passed and many have forgotten how bad things were but now times are changing. It's probably not to far in the future that monsters and gods and humans can all coexist in peace."

The rest of the teens day was spent in thought as they processed what all they learned that day. When dinner time came around the two teens were back to living in the present and excited to know what the rest of their trip held for them.


	7. (update)

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on the next chapter of the story but ive gotten into some health problems and have been going to the doctors frequently for the past week ,blood tests and what not. Don't worry im still working on the chapter and it is almost done.**


	8. Chapter 7 proving worth

**hey guys im sorry for the late update again but the doctor visits turned into hospital visits so il try to write as much as i can in between i cant promise anyhting but i know that im not abandoning this story this will continue and i still have the passion to write thanks to you guys who follow and reveiw thank you it keeps me in the mood to want to give you guys more so with that i present chapter 7**

 **th**

Moka and Tsukune were having the time of their lives. Their vacation was everything they hoped it would be. So imagine their surprise when they sit down for dinner and are joined by Moka's father. He didn't know Moka was here. He didn't have a crystal for the bifrost. No one knows how he got there. Only that he was there.

The morning after the dinner with Tsukune's father and the releve of what truly happened between the gods and monster Thor allowed Tsukune and moka to share a room that had 2 beds, but both teens could not sleep due to the information that they had been taking in. Tsukune excused himself to change and moka did the same , when they returned tsukune was just pulling the covers from the bed when he heard moka almost in a whisper call out to him.

" Tsukune? Would….you like to cuddle or lay down with me?" she asked in a low tone with her cheeks bright red and poking her fingers together, even her inner self wished to be close to tsukune and wrap her arms around him.

"Shure moka let me go and turn off the light and il be right over" he said as he walked over to the light and flicked the switch turning the lamp next to he stand in between the 2 beds off. Walking over to moka bed she held up the covers and let him slide in and drape them over him and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and lean her head on his back .

"Tsukune i know how everything has been weird but i just want to have a peaceful vacation with you and just be closer to you" moka said as she inhaled his sent making her fangs throb with the desire to bite him. Looking over his shoulder he could tell moka wanted to have a "nip" before bed, slowly nodding to her she took his nod and slowly leaned up and kissed his neck a few times before sinking her fangs into his flesh and slowly taking in his live essens. When moka was finished and retracted her fangs she licked his wound shut and kissed his cheek before humming and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Its ok moka …...umm have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked her out of the blue and shakes her head as she looked up and her brows raised from the question. "Well no...why do you ask?" she truly wondered where he was going with this , yes she has always wanted to ride a horse but her time in the human world was less then what people would call fun she could still remember people calling her names and having no friends...until Tsukune came into her life.

"Well moka i can take you to see Sleipnir , he is one of my grandfather's favorite horses and by far the fastest horse ever known" he told her as he rolled over and looked into her eyes , he loved her with everything he had and wanted nothing more then for her to be happy and not have a care in the world.

"Sleipnir?, and what do you mean by the fastest i know i've seen horse races before and their kinda fast but how fast?" she asked as she now knew of the existence of Gods and wondered if their was something about this horse he asked her about.

"Well does fast enough to fly over mountains count as fast?" he said as he smiled and saw her eyes widen in his honestly did not know a horse of that speed even existed, as she thought about their vacation from school more she smiled and nuzzled into his neck.

"Well other then fly horses what else should we do?, i mean were gonna be here for 2 weeks so we might as well take advantage of this time we have, i did see a market before we came here would it be ok if we whent and looked at what they have their?" she asked as she looked up at him and he smiled back and nodded his head and closed his eyes to let sleep take him for the night. Moka slowly did the same feeling safe in the one person's arms she knew that she would take care of her and treat her perfectly.

Morning came faster than tsukune wanted it to feeling the sun from the window shining onto his face he slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see a sleeping moke cuddled up to him and smiled seeing just how adorable she looked. SLowly getting out of bed without waking up moka he stretched and walked over to the window and saw just how amazing Asgard really was, when suddenly their was a knock at the door. Looking at he door and then moka to see if she woke up from the knocking he walked over and turned the door handle and pulled it open enough to peak his head out only to find his father standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning my boy i hope you slept well i came here to let you know that your grandfather will be here today he heard that you were here and wanted to see you himself, also you should take that sweet girl to see Freya i heard that she has been putting together a feast in your honor for returning home" Thor said to his son as he leaned to look over tsukune's shoulder and saw a sleeping moka and smiled saw his father's movements and turned beet red and waved his hands in front of his face "uhh its not like that dad! I swear we just cuddled and thought what we should do today!".

After closing the door to his room he sighed and left that embarrassing memory behind and walked back to the bed moka laid in and sat at the side that moka was on and slowly started to run his hand threw her hair and heard her softly pur and slightly move in her sleep, feeling her eyes start to open she finally adjusted to her half sleep state and saw tsukune brushing his hands threw her hair and blushed.

"Mmmm good morning tsukune" she said as she loved the affection she was being given from tsukune and smiled, seeing him being so loving to her in such a way made her heart pound in her chest. Slowly sitting up and stretching her arms up over her head she asked tsukune about today's events and what they would do, to which he replied it's a secret.

Walking into the bathroom connected to the bedroom tsukune started to brush his teeth when moka walked in and placed her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Smiling he placed his hand on hers and turned to her and smiled "well we should get washed up and get ready to go out and have some fun today ok?" moka nodded and walked over to the bath and ran the water, tsukune watched and wondered what she was doing. "Moka? Ummm im almost done if you need to bathroom" he said as he put down his toothbrush and walked towards the door.  
"Well tsukune we have been dating for a while and i thought…...you might want to bathe with me?" she looked over to him with a warm smile and tsukune looked at her with a blush face.

"Ummm sure moka il go get a couple towels for us when were done ok?" making his way out of the room he managed to get a couple towles from the closet and walked back to the bathroom only to find moka discarding the last bit of her clothes.

Looking back she smiled and walked into the bath waiting for tsukune to join her. Tsukune undressed and walked over to the bath and slid into the bath with moka she gestured to sit behind her and his did with no hesitation. Once he sat down and laid his back on the bath moka sat between his legs , tsukune wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his wide chest. Moka let out a content sigh and smiled at how good her life had gotten since tsukune came crashing into her life.

"Mmm this is nice tsukune, i'm glad i came with you here it's such a lovely place and your father seems to like me" she happily sighed.

"Yeah im glad i asked you to come, your my everything moka" he told her as he raised one of his hands and brushed a strand of hair out of her face as he admired her beauty.

"Do you really mean that tsukune?... And inner me wants to talk to you as well if you want that is" she said in a soft voice he nodded and lightly grabbed her rosario and pulled it softly and saw inner moka released watching her pink hair transform to bright silver and her eyes changing from emerald green to dark red. Her body matured, once her transformation was complete he rested his chin on her shoulder and she smiled.

"I missed you tsukune" she softly cooed and welcomed his embraced , contently making most of the time she had until tsukune asked her a question that caught her off guard.

"Hey moka we've been here for a while we might want to go into the market and see what's going on and il show you how to ride a horse" she responded by lowering her head and grabbing the seal, tsukune grabbed her hand and she turned to see him smiling .

"I did mean you moka you have been sealed for a bit and i feel guilty and want to spend time with you" he said rubbing her back softly , oh how she loved his touch, she smiled brightly and threw her arms around him and held tim to herself for dear life "thank you tsukune i do love you so much" he held for a couple minutes before they agreed to get dressed and head out for the day.

Tsukune and moka walked out of the home and made their way down the stone road towards the market area looking at all the stands selling their wears and some food vendors "hey moka how about i buy us some food il be right back ok?" he asked her and kissed her cheek. Walking over to a vendor to get something to eat moka happily waited for his return when some local boys walked over to her.

"Hey who are you ive never seen you around here before" one of the group of three said to moka catching her off guard. "Hey man she looks hot" another one stated as they laughed and walked closer to her.

"I am here with my boyfriend and i would appreciate it if you walked away please, i don't think he would like what is going on right now"make said as she scowled at these boys , 'have they no respect for anyone?' she thought. Before they could get closer a flying object came flying between moka and the group of boys so fast it made their hair fluff up, followed by what felt like electric prickles in the air. The boys and moka looked over to see a very irritated tsukune with glowing blue eyes and crackles and sparks coming off of him " you heard her walk away before you get hurt NOW!" tsukune yelled the last part his voice losing its smooth tone and taking on that of a true god. The boys looked at each other and thought three against one and charged tsukune only to have the hammer come back from behind them hitting two of them in the back of the head knocking them out cold, catching the hammer tsukune walks up to the last boy shaking and grabs him by the neck and hoist him up as the electric sparks start to tingle the boys skin.  
"I gave you a warning to walk away but you insist on trying to come on to my girlfriend , you will pay for your deeds".

Tsukune drags the boy threw the streets and brings him to the center of town and throws him on the fountain located in the center of town. "You best make use of the coins in the fountain to make a wish that you don't run into me again cause i will not let you off without your limbs" tsukune relaxes and walks back to moka who is stunned not only by how much power she felt but happy that he defended her and made her feel safe.

"Thank you tsukune you're amazing to defend my honor" she happily said kissing him on the cheek making him rub the back of his neck and laugh a bit.  
Taking a hold of her hand and interlocking their fingers they walk into town and come upon where Freya is outside of a mead hall decorating.

"Aunt Freya its good to see you after so long" tsukune said walking up to the woman who turned around and her eyes popped out of her head and she happily hugged her nephew.

"Ohhh tsukune its so good to see you after so long i hope you are well " Freya said then looking up to see moka and tilted her head never seeing a woman with her appearance before.

"Who is your friend Tsukune?" Freya asked as she pointed to moka , tsukune walked over and Freya noticed that they interlocked hands and noted that they were either best friends or a couple.

"Freya this is Moka Akashiya and she is my girlfriend and she came with my on vacation from school to spend time with me, and yes father already knows" he said as his face turned red from the introduction. Freya led them inside to have a drink and talk about what they have been up to and to be glad to be back home.

"so ….tsukune i'd hate to bring up a blunt question but why does moka have red eyes?" freya asked out of curiosity, it struck her as unusual.

" well moka…..is a vampire" tsukune said, to which freya went wide eyed and looked at moka.  
"S..shes a vampire?...tsukune has she tried to turn you!?," tsukune frowned at freya's words and stood up in front of moka.

"No she hasn't i have given her my blood so she doesn't get weak, i love her and she loves me i am free to love whom i choose and i will fight anyone that tries to tell me otherwise" tsukune clenched his fist in a ready battle stance to fight his aunt.

"Ok…..sorry its just i was really surprised to see a vampire and in asgard nonetheless" freya said as she sat back down and looked at moka and apologized. Before they could continue the door opened and a man with a long beard and a eye patch on his left eye walked in and had 2 ravens on his shoulders that flew away when he made a gesture with his up to the trio the man sat down next to them, moka was observing the man and was wondering what he was doing.

"Tsukune my boy how have you been" the old man spoke as he reached out and hugged tsukune.  
"Grandfather Odin, its good to see you again last time i saw you, you were heading to Valhalla" moka realized who tsukune was talking to and she was widened eyes that Odin himself was in the same room as her , she had heard stories of his tales and feats even her own father was afraid of him.

Odin looked at moka and smiled "fear not miss Akashiya i am just a old man and i am glad my son had met such a wonderful woman , you can come by anytime you like you are welcome here" odin said as moka smiled and hugged him making him laugh and hugging back. Moka felt truly accepted but tsukune's family and was happy that everything had worked out for the best.

After talking with tsukune's grandfather and aunt they both made their way outside and down the street towards the outskirts to the horse stables."Tsukune why are we out here" moka asked looking around seeing nothing but a horse stable and a vast open valley that made her wide eyed and breathless.

"Well moka we are out here so you can ride a horse , that is if you still want to" he asked as he walked towards the back of the stable. Before she could say anything tsukune was leading a large horse out and moka looked at it with a attentive stare. The horse was 8 feet tall and had 8 legs , a long mane and the brightest white fur. Moka was speechless.

"Tsukune is this….Sleipnir?" she asked as she walked towards tsukune and admierd the horse up close , it was beautiful , and moka could not take her eyes off of it.

"Yes moka this is Sleipnir, he is my grandfathers horse but he said we could take it out for a ride" hoping up on the horse tsukune bent down and offered his hand to her " care for a ride my love?" tsukune asked as she blushed and took his hand in her own allowing her to be pulled up and sit in front of him on the horse "where are we going tsukune?" she asked as tsukune bucked the horse making it start to walk.

" that my princess is a secret, trust me you will love it " he said kissing her neck making her blush. Making their way into the valley , they followed a path into the woods. Among seeing animals that moka found cute, rounding a corner of a rock moka gasped at the sight in front of her, a small swimming hole and a waterfall that glisend from the sun above, rocks along side of the waterfall showing signs of a rainbow. Small animals drinking from the waterhole perked up seeing them walking towards the water scattered and ran off into the treelines.

"Oh my god tsukune this place is beautiful i can't believe you brought me here" she said on the verge of tears and hopped off the horse and awed at the sight.

"Not as beautiful as you moka" was his reply that made her heart beat faster then she ever thought possible.

"I love you so much!" she quietly replied as she embraced him and kissed him passionately. Feeling more love towards the man she loved she had one question on her mind.

"Tsukune i have a question to ask you" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and they decided to sit next to the water hole and admire the sight before them.

"Anything moka, what is it you ask?" he said as he reached over and put his hand on her back and rubbed her back still embracing each other.  
"You..know im a vampire and all and you still liked me and i never thought that we would be together but..tsukune vampires are immortal il outlive you" she said as she started to form tears around her eyes.

"Moka , i know your immortal but you do know that this realm does not let me age right?" he said making her raise a eyebrow to his question more than a answer.

"What do you mean tsukune in this realm" she said as she looked into his kind eyes and saw that he was smiling at her, the smiled she loved so much.

"This realm is for gods so gods do not age , my grandfather Odin is over 1500 years old and my father is 1300 years old, and before you ask im 16 turning 17 soon, but as i was saying the realm human world ages the fastest thats why people have short life spans, next is the monster realm which ages at a much slower rate then the human world kinda of immortal but not exactly, and then their is the god realm, take Asgard for example, this realm will never let me age a day past 30, after that i can live here for as long as i want , but i will have to take charge in the role as god of thunder eventually" he had told moka a piece of information that she had no idea about and she was listening intently.

"So wait you'll never age? I know what you meant but since you said the monster realm is kinda immortal but not all the way you might live longer than me" moka said as she was putting the pieces together.

"Well yes and no, if you were to live here with me then you wouldn't have to worry about anything, and yes im being serious moka….you could move here after graduation with me if you like" she looked at him a bit puzzled and looked away for a moment.  
"You really mean that tsukune?" she looked back towards tsukune and leaned into him and sighed in contempt.  
"Well yeah moka i couldn't imagine living without you" he replied still holding his one true love.  
Looking up at the waterfall wondering how amazing the day was he said they should head back due to it was getting late. Agreeing they got back on Sleipner and made their way back to the city, moka was still going threw everything that she experienced today and smiled brightly. Returning to the front gates guards were standing waiting for them.  
"Lord Tsukune your father is requesting your presents for a formal dinner with a guest of his you and Lady Akashiya are to be at the hall as soon as possible , we will escort you" the guards gestures for them to follow and they did, walking towards the castle they noticed something off a black limousine in front of the castle. Looking at each other they decided nothing of it and walked inside walking towards the dining hall.  
Upon entering tsukune's father stood from his chair and smiled "come have a seat and enjoy this feast with me" Thor said his voice carrying might and strength. Upon walking into the hall moka and tsukune noticed another figure sitting at the table but could not se who they were.  
Upon entering the dinning hall they noticed the figure with a long cloak hanging down to his feet, turning around moka,s mouth dropped to the floor "FATHER! What are you doing here!"moka bellowed out as she was still holding tsukunes hand and quickly let go her cheeks flushed red.  
Mokas father stood up and laughed "Moka dear i know you adn Tsukune are in love with one another and i accept this union, but i would like to test his strength as the son of the Mighty thunder god" Issa announced as he put his hand on the table looking at tsukune making Thor laugh " ohhh Issa you flatter me but i agree i would like to see how my son has progressed with fighting" taking a sip of his mead he smiled, putting his cup down he looked at issa "i heard my boy put a snarky werewolf in his place when he laid a hand on your daughter here" those words hit issa,s ear and it made him like tsukune a little more.

Tsukune looked at moka and leaned in and kissed her cheek "its ok moka i will spare with your father and earn his approval" he said as he winked at her and walked towards issa. "Lord issa i would love to spare if your up to it that is" issa smiled and unhooked his cloak and folded it and set it on the chair. "Yes tsukune i would like to see how powerful you are let us begin" as they took there stance tsukune rested his hand on his lock on his wrist and gave a sharp tug , pulling the pendent off tsukune's arua became dense and intense. Issa was wincing at this boys arua it was powerful and it made him smile to have a good opponent. Tsukune's aura pulsed and moka looked on in awe it was more powerful then when he fought saizo from what her other half told her, his eyes turned blue and glowed as if lightning would burst from them, a strong aura that even made Thor smile and nod to start the match.  
Issa charged at Tsukune with lightning fast speed smiling, pulling his arm back he prepared to strike but Tsukune did not move he stood strong and the flickers of lightning sparked from his body. Issa seeing his time to strike he punched at Tsukune with all his might, making contact with Tsukune's chest causing an explosion to rumble the hall and its surroundings to explode causing a cloud of debris.  
"Looks like your son has a lot to learn Thor he seems a little…." issa's voice was cut off causing moka and Thors to glance curiously at the cloud with wonder. As the dust cleared issa was on his knees with a broken arm and a bloody face and a hand on his head, looking up at tsukune issa smiled at him with a chuckle "y..you are stronger than you look boy i like that about you" tsukune looked down and placed both his hands on his shoulders and his hands began to glow bright blue, soon after issa guessed what would happen.

Before issa could get away a huge explosion came from tsukune's hands sending him flying and hiting a wall on the other side of the hall. "Very good boy but I am far from done!" issa stood and charged tsukune with every fiber of his being focusing all his power into his fists. Tsukune rushed forward and sent a kick at issa's mid section which he was able to just dodge in time smiling he smirked tsukune in his chest sending him flying and hitting a wall causing a decoration to fall. A shield and hammer fell on either side of tsukune, noticing this tsukune smiled and picked up the hammer keeping his eyes locked on issa. "You know issa they say you should never anger a god with mindless banter but it seems I must show you you're place " his words sunk deep throughout the room causing moka issa and to go wide eyed. Issa stood his place and held his guard up. Tilting his head to the side slightly tsukune cocked his arm back with the hammer and transmitted some of the lightning into it and threw it at issa with all his strength. Issa saw the hammer and stepped to the side allowing it to pass. "Ohhh how sad seems you lost your hammer pity I was looking forward to a good fight" suddenly tsukune stuck his arm out and issa smirked "what are you a sorcerer now?, going to use lightning to fry me?" as he began to laugh he turned around only to have a hammer that he dodged hit him square in the face with full power knocking issa out cold on the floor" catching the hammer tsukune dropped it and let his power subside and sat down on a near bench. Thor walked over and smiled at his son " my boy that was excellent and I'm very proud of you…..ahh you would of made ragnar proud" he smiled and looked up to see moka running over to him and jump into his arms , he smiled and hugged her back and whispered to her the words that made her heart melt, " i love you moka, forever.


	9. Chapter 8 adjusting

Releasing Moka from his hold tsukune looked down at her and smiled. "Tsukune I...I can't believe you beat my father, it was very impressive to say the least," Moka smiled and kissed his cheek, she felt pretty giddy about all the events of recent.  
Issa decided to speak up, slightly breaking up their little moment. "Well now boy, you are very resourceful and that was a good fight I believe my daughter chose well." Issa said as he dusted himself off. Tsukune looked at Issa with a raised eyebrow.  
"What do you mean chose well, if you don't mind me asking?" Tsukune was confused with how he worded it that way, he glanced at Moka, she was red as a tomato.  
Looking over at Tsukune, Issa raised an eyebrow. "Your father did not tell you?" Looking over at Thor, who was laughing a bit, Issa continued. "Well Tsukune in vampire terms you beat me in combat, so you have my blessing to marry my daughter, Moka." At those words Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and blushed a deep red.  
"M..Moka do you really like me that much, that you would marry me?" Tsukune asked. Moka nodded, confirming his question. "Well we wouldn't be married until after school, but you would be my bertolt, my soon to be husband".  
Tsukune looked to his father and he nodded, "Son I know you love her and this is something that would help the alliance between gods and the monster realm, but its up to you just know you have everyone's full support from both families." Turning back to Moka Tsukune pulled her into a hug and held her. "I love you Moka! Yes, of course, I will marry you when we finish school." Moka was moved to tears as she rested her head on his shoulder and happily accepted her union with Tsukune.  
Thor stood and addressed everyone, "Well now that is settled we should let everyone know of the news and the joining of the two group,s Tsukune and Moka you can retire for the night in your room." Both tsukune and moka bowed to Thor and the two of them walked hand in hand to their room, both were silent until they got to the door. "So, we're gonna get married, huh?" Tsukune asked as Moka smiled. "Yes, we will Tsukune and I've thought about what you said, I would like to stay here with you after school is over Tsukune, I mean we are to be married and what not." Tsukune smiled and opened the door for her. "I understand and yes I would like that very much. Moka, would you like me to run a bath for you, I got the herbs for you, if you need them?" Moka smiled her heart fluttered as she thought about how kind and thoughtful he is when it comes to her. Her cheeks turned red at the thought of what she was about to do. She quickly turned away from him and walked into the room. Tsukune was confused by her lack of response and quick movement. "Moka?" Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. Within a second Moka was kissing Tsukune. It was unlike any of their previous kisses. Hesitantly Tsukune put a hand on her waist pulling her closer. His other hand weaved into her hair. Both of them had the same thought that even with their bodies so close together they still weren't close enough. Moka broke the kiss. "I think a bath would be really nice right now." They were both breathing heavy, their faces flushed and a look of desire in their eyes made it obvious that both of them were hoping for more. Moka felt a tingling feeling in her stomach. 'Is this what it's like to be so attracted to someone? I want all of him' Both the Mokas thoughts were aligned. They felt a hunger like never before one that couldn't be satisfied by blood. Tsukune's thoughts were a mile a minute but he quickly went to the bathroom trying to hide his bodies reaction from Moka. He was excited. He wanted more. He didn't want to force Moka into anything to soon though either.

"Tsukune do you want to join me for my bath?" Moka asked from the room. Tsukune glupped he wasn't sure he could control himself but he didn't want to say not and hurt Mokas feelings. 'I'll just make it a bubble bath and hide it under the water.' Tsukune tells himself. "Sure Moka." Tsukune manages to reply back his voice a little huskier than normal. Quickly he strips and gets in the bathtub right before Moka comes in. Her body barely concealed under the towel she has wrapped around herself. A second towel in her hand. "I um, grabbed towels for afterwards." Moka said softly. She felt embarrassed. They had taken a bath together before but this time, tonight she knew it wasn't the same.

When Moka took her towel off Tsukune felt as if time had slowed down. Seeing her curves and breast, her ass, all of her, to him, everything about her was just so perfect. "Tsukune, you're starring." Moka almost grabbed the towel again but Tsukune gently grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry Moka, it's just that you're so gorgeous. Every part of you is perfect." Moka glanced away for a second feeling her cheeks turn even redder. Quickly she shook off the shyness and got into the tub. Instead of sitting in his lap like last time though she was on her knees facing him. She put one hand on his thigh as she leaned in close to Tsukune, she presses her lips to his.

Tsukune felt so much desire rush through his body in that moment. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled into him all the way. Moka was practically lying on top of him in the tub. She felt his member hard against her stomach and knew the heat she felt for him, he felt as well. The two broke apart panting for air. Moka looked from his eyes back to his lips. Tsukune looked from her eyes to her lips. Neither of them wanted to stop but neither knew how far the other wanted to go. Nor were they completely sure what to do. Tsukune put his hand on Mokas chin and slowly the two started kissing again, slowly this time. Both their minds were running a mile a minute trying to figure out how they would continue this. Moka pushed her body up. She moved her thighs to either side of his, his member was between her legs if she lowered herself he would be inside her. Tsukune was eager to feel the tightness between her legs the warm, the closeness. He wanted to go for it. He wasn't sure she was doing it on purpose or not but he sure felt teased right now. "Tsukune, I love you and… I really want to feel you inside me,...do you want to do this?" the steam from the bath surrounded them, the water dripped off of Mokas body. Her cheeks where flushed. Every part of her made it hard for Tsukune to say no. "Please?" Moka begged, his silence was killing her. "I love you." Tsukune said. His lips crashed into her as his hand on Mokas hips guided her down onto his member. "Ahhhh," Moka let out a small noise, a noise mixed with pain and please. "Are you okay Moka?" Tsukune asked worried about her. Moka nodded her head. "Mhmm, it just shocked me is all."

Moka started moving her hips slowly up and down, Tsukune let out a noise of pleasure. He moved one and to grasp one of her perky breast, the other hand wounded into her hair and pulled her lips back to his. The two of their bodies friction caused the water to start splashing around and out of the tub. Moka felt herself tightening up, Tsukune couldn't hold it much longer, Tsukune slipped his hand between Mokas thighs and stimulated Mokas clit pushing her over the limit, her release cause Tsukune to experience his own. The two of them were panting as Moka collapsed onto Tsukune's chest. "I love you so much Moka." "I love you too, Tsukune." Moka was still pretty breathless.

After their bath, they both dressed for bed and slowly slid into the sheets. Moka scooted over and laid on Tsukune's chest, she felt his arms wrap around her, and squeeze her gently. "Goodnight Moka, I love you " tsukune whispered, he was slowly drifting off to sleep  
"Goodnight Tsukune, I love you too. " Moka whispered as she smiled and fell asleep soon after.

Waking up the following morning Tsukune awoke first and slowly opened his eyes to see moka still sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. Kissing her forehead he slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up for the day for it was the day to head back to school, back to the other woman Tsukune knew were gonna have a fit when they hear the news.  
Walking back out into the bedroom after cleaning up moka was still asleep "hmm i'll make her breakfast" tsukune said to no one in particular.  
Making his way into the hallway he headed for the kitchen to make his love some breakfast, opening the kitchen doors the staff of the castle looked at him with wide eyes as he grabbed ingredients to make moka food .  
" umm lord Tsukune you not need to make breakfast yourself we can do it for you m,lord" one of the staff members said.

"Umm if its not problem im gonna cook for my fiance" tsukune said as he continued to cook moka,s breakfast. As he finished her food he set it all up on a wooden try and walked out of the kitchen and headed down the hallway to their room, as he opened the door, he noticed moka was not in bed , he raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask where she was moka walked out of the bathroom and smiled as she wrapped herself in a towel with her hair in a bun. "Morning love" moka said as she kissed him softly on the lips" mm so what's this?" she pointed to the tray of food.  
Tsukune set the try on the nightstand and nodded " well i thought i would make you breakfast before we head back to school this afternoon if thats ok." tsukune said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Moka walked over and sat down next to him "mmm you were amazing last night love" she said as she kissed his cheek, after their moment she stood up and discarded her towel and tsukune got more than an eyeful of her full figure "il meet you outside near the bus in a few tsukune i just have to get dressed and eat and il be out".

Walking out of the room he made his way down to the bus stop with his belongings and sat down at the bench with the crystal in hand waiting for moka. "Hey are you ready hun" tsukune heard someone say something turned around and saw moka in her school outfit and her hair done up in a ponytail. "Umm yeah i'm ready and were already using cute names?" he smiled as she sat down next to him " well would it not be proper since we're getting married after school?" moka said as she poked tsukune in the forehead cutely.  
Well we should get back to school now since school starts tomorrow and we should really get a night of studying in".  
Nodding tsukune held mokas hand and held the crystal in the other and soon an energy aura around them transmitted them back to yokai academy (inside mokas dorm room) "umm i think i focused too much" tsukune said out loud as moka wobbled a bit from the trip, sitting on the bed moka focused a bit and giggled " well school doesn't start until tomorrow we could study for a bit plus ...were alone for the rest of the day" she said the last part with passion in her voice.

Truth be told moka was feeling more love and admiration towards tsukune since they made love in asgard. "Well i do need to unpack and il make us dinner how does that sound?" he said as he bent down and kissed moka on the forehead. Moka smiled and nodded, laying on her bed she smiled and hummed to herself. Her rosario glowed and got her attention "Omote i need to ask you something" inner moka said threw the roasio " um ok what is it? She said as she put a finger to her lips wondering what she would ask. "What you did with Tsukune in asgard i was awake and felt everything you did" omote cheeks turned red and she looked away from her rosario for a moment" the thing is i would like a night alone with him sometime soon i wish to be with him as well omote, we are the same person after all" omote thought about it and it would make her the jealous type if she kept him all to herself "ok that sounds fair after all we both love him".

After taking his showr tsukune was gathering all the ingredients to make dinner for moka " i hope you like spicy miso ramen, since moving to japan i've learned how to make some of the dishes" tsukune said with a smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. " wow you really learned how to cook local dishes oh wow that sounds amazing !" moka almost squealed in delight. Tsukune chuckled and kind of figured that moka loved japanese food.

As tsukune got all the ingredients together and put the finishing touches on the spicy miso ramen with a soft boiled egg and pork belly and hot oil " i hope you like it spicy moka its not to spicy just nuby and a little hot love" as he handed the bowl to her she smelled the aroma of the ramen and smiled brightly "wow tsukune it smells and looks amazing, you didn't tell me you could cook" she said then took a spoon and slurped some broth "oh wow you were right it is numby wow but still delicious".

Continuing to eat in a comfortable silence they both enjoyed their dinner and made small talk after they ate about what they would do after school was over." so after you become god of thunder you'll be in charge of asgard?" moka asked as she asked her fiance.

"Well sort of i can still go anywhere I want and stuff but i would most likely be needed at asgard for the most part as a leader i must be present for the people and the nine realms, i must also act as a peace keeper for the nine realms but if war were to break out I would lead my people" tsukune said as he sat up and took both of their dishes to the sink to clean them off.

After cleaning the dishes tsukune walked back over to where moka was sitting "hey moka you want to go out before it gets dark we could go up to the roof and watch the sunset if you like?"

Sitting up and smoothing out her dress moka smiled and nodded " sure tsukune i'd love to i'll meet you up there ok?" she said as she walked by and kissed his cheek making her way out of the room. After she left the room tsukune grabbed a can of tomato juice and some dessert for themselves and made his way out of the room.

Walking up to the roof of the dorm,s moka opened the roof door and noticed the sun starting to set over the school and smiled. Walking over to a bench looking towards the school she took a seat and waited for tsukune " i can't wait for school to end" she said to herself as she touched her rosario. Waiting on the bench on top of the roof moka was looking out in the distance and was in a daydream smiling to herself until she felt a pair of arms draped over her shoulders.

Looking up she saw tsukune with a small container in his left hand " what's that?" she asked as she pointed to the item in his hand "oh this its just something that i thought id bring for us if you want to have a snack or something, i also brought some green tea".

Setting the tea and snacks aside tsukune and moka sat together in peaceful silence for a few moments before moka leaned into tsukune and rested her head on his shoulder looking over the school " well school starts back up tomorrow i hope everything goes ok for the rest of the semester" moka said to no one in particular.

Wrapping his arm around moka tsukune enjoyed that moka and himself were now a couple, but the thought in the back of his mind was how were the other girls that were always trying to win his heart going to react? " everything will be ok moka i'll be right by your side every step of the way" he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I hope your right tsukune , it's just that weird pervert Gin is always following me around and it makes me feel uncomfortable , that and the fact that Kurumu is always trying to seperate us" moka's voice was low and her rosario was glowing red indicating that inner moka indeed agreed with outer moka. Continuing to watch the sun set over Yokai Academy both tsukune and moka were ready for whatever school was ready to throw at them.

Waking up slowly to an alarm going off tsukune rolled over and saw his alarm blinking and ringing. Reaching over he clicked the button turning his alarm off " ugh well back to school...at least il start the day off with moka and have a great day" he said to no one in particular, making his way to the bathroom to get ready and wash up for the day.

After washing up and taking care of his morning routine tsukune made some toast and made his way out of the dormitories. Opening the main door to the boys dorm tsukune walked out and finished his last bite of toast and happen to see moka waiting for him outside which made him smile like a goof . "Morning moka how was your night?" he asked as they both interlocked hands and started down the path towards school.

"Oh it was ok but i had to hug a pillow and pretend it was you" she said as her cheeks flushed pink, tsukune noticed and smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer and laughed when she was caught off guard and gave a surprised yelped. "Tsukune! You are being silly today what's gotten into you?" she said as she was wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

"Im sorry but your so adorable I can't help but hold you like this" tsukune said staring off into the direction of the school and saw a group of people standing around looking like they were causing trouble. Making their way past them they were about to enter the school and head to homeroom.

"Well well well if it isn't little Aono" looking over at moka the bully smiled" Hey what is a smoking hot babe like you doing with a wimp like him?" walking over the bully put his hand on her shoulder which caused tsukune's eye to twitch. " how about you ditch him and hang out with us? Doesn't that sound fun?" moka pulled his hand off her shoulder and held tsukune's hand.

"No I don't think i will tsukune is everything i need why don't you go somewhere else and cause trouble" moka snapped at the bullies, how dare they hit on her when her boyfriend is right there!. Tsukune slowly stepped in front of moka and was still holding her hand" ok you need to back off and learn not to just put your hands on people" tsukune said as he was seething and was holding back for moka's sake for the moment.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it little Aono?" the bully pushed tsukune away from moka and wrapped his arm around her and was pulling her away from tsukune " Tsukune!" moka yelled out almost in tears "Help!"

Standing up and getting angry and watching the bully drag moka off , he reached for his hammer pendant and pulled it with a hard yank, a large aura flooded the campus of Yokai Academy making other students quiver and look towards the source of the dense killing intent.

The bully stopped and looked back with wide eyes as his friends ran off due to having soiled themselves. Moka saw tsukune and knew he was in what he told her in asgard as Berserker rage a form of a killing intent that Vikings to use in battle , looking up at the bully moka grinned "you should run you know he won't go easy on you".

Getting more worried by the second the bully dropped moka and started to run for the nearest building. Tsukune in his berserker rage was covered in crackling thunder sparks and norse runes covered his body, yelling in his booming voice of a demigod he raised his hand summoned a hammer of lightning. Smiling he aimed at the running bully and swung the hammer in circles before getting enough momentum.

Running for his life the bully was almost at the school building when he heard what sounded like a crackling sound got louder and louder. Looking behind him he was struck in the face by the electric hammer causing him to fly backwards into the building causing the wall to explode.

Walking up to the hole in the wall tsukune saw the bully start to get up, backing up slowly from tsukune. "Please im sorry i did what i did i wont do it again please!" the bully pleaded to tsukune.

Tsukune did not seem to care what he had to say or do, slowly reaching down and grabbing his collar he raised him up off his feet and the bully looked into the eyes that scared him to death and felt like he was about to die. " consider this a warning touch my moka or harass me again and I will give you a blood eagle in front of the whole school, and I will enjoy every second of it, got it?" tsukune growled at the bully watching him squirm in his grip.

" yes! Yes! I promise! Just dont kill me" the bully was desperate at this point to just get away at this point . Throwing him to the ground and walking out of the giant hole he made tsukune saw basically the whole school staring at him before homeroom with shocked faces like they saw a ghost.

Reconnecting his pendent tsukune reverted to his normal form and walked over to moka and held his hand out to her and helped her up and hugged her lovingly" its ok moka no one will ever put their hand on you again without facing the consequences".

Releasing moka from his hug they both walked in the building as everyone was still in awe at what they saw (guy 1) um did you guys feel that aura?...it was...so powerful" Gossip soon spread about Aono and how powerful he was and to not mess with him.


	10. Chapter 10 unleasing inner demons part1

**hey guys sorry for the late update I've been on and off this chapter for a bit and had some writers block.**

 **thank you for the reviews i appreciate them a lot and it makes me happy to hear you want more. The next few chapters are going to involve the Student Police and a few new people, as some have asked :)**

 **As for my health problems...it has gotten better but being told i have been Diagnosed with stage 3 Hodgkin's Lymphoma (cancer) was not only a shocker but made me feel depressed. I have sought treatments and with great news i am doing much better and will have until the end of December to finish treatments. All is well so far and the response from treatments is fantasic.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and comments about my story i will continue to update as much as Possible also the future people i intent on adding are (Yukari, Mizorie,Kokoa) I'm not sure about Ruby or not yet but if you want me to add her at some point il try to fit her in somewhere.**

 **And i know i should shut up and let you read the story (ok ok) now onto the next chapter!**

As Tsukune Finished making breakfast for Moka he headed out of the girls dorm to his own room to get ready for school for the day. Making his way to the path that leads to each individual dormitory he made his way to the boys dorm, when he thought he heard someone call his name. Turning around he noticed that a group of students were talking and making glances at him and it made Tsukune raised an eyebrow 'Wouldn't be surprised if they tried to fight me or something along those lines today' he thought to himself.

Keeping to himself he kept walking towards the entrance to the dorms, Tsukune made his way up the stairs to his room. Taking his keys out of his pocket he turned the lock and slowly opened his door locked it behind himself.

Taking off his shoes, he walked to his closet and grabbed a set of new clothes. "Okay I got to hurry up and get ready for class soon and meet Moka before class." He said to no one in particular as he dressed himself and made himself look presentable.

Looking in the mirror he nodded and made his way back out of his dorm and locked his door, putting the key in his pocket he made his way out of the dorms and was happy to see his one and only Moka waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"Morning Moka how did you sleep?" Tsukune asked as she smiled and interlaced her hand with his, he noticed how she seemed more than happy today than usual.

"I slept very well love and thank you for breakfast it was very delicious, thank you so much." She said as she leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

Walking together Tsukune couldn't get the feeling that he was being followed, turning around he looked and noticed nothing. "Tsukune what is it?" Moka asked as she was curious as to what he was looking for.

"Oh I just have this weird feeling, like someone is watching me or something it might just be in my head" Tsukune said as he looked around before putting a hand on Mokas lower back, continuing to walk with her to the school he prayed that whatever the feeling was it was just a feeling.

Since returning back to school after their break word got around that Tsukune and Moka were dating and every guy in school was either envious or hated him , she was the hottest girl in school and rumors spread how protective Tsukune was over moka and for good reason.  
Making their way into homeroom everyone quietly watched them and quickly returned to talking and gossiping about what happened over break. Sitting down at their seats Moka smiled at Tsukune and pulled out her books for the first class after homeroom.

"So Moka you have any ideas for a topic for the newspaper club?" Tsukune asked, but before she could answer the one thing that made Moka irritated the most was the succubus Kurumu, came flying into class and jumped onto Tsukune hugging him with his head stuffed into her cleavage "MPPPHH" Tsukune muffled as he tried to breath/

Feeling a dark aura Kurumu looked behind her to see a Pink haired Moka with a killing intent in her eyes "Kurumu if you value your life you will let go of Tsukune this instant." She said as she was still creepily smiling.

"Uhhhhhh" was all Kurumu could say before Moka punched her off of Tsukune, her body flying out of the room into the hallway. Mrs Nekonome walked in as she noticed Kurumu laying up on the lockers in the hallway unconscious.

After class Moka and Tsukune walked out of the classroom and made there way to the lunchroom. "So Moka you want to go to the roof for lunch as usual?" He asked she nodded, grabbing their lunches they happily made their way to the roof.

As they walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof they found that it quiet and a calm breeze, finding a bench they sat down and started to eat there lunch in comfortable silence .

"So Moka I know it's a couple weeks away but what are your plans for the winter break?" Tsukune asked as he finished his food, he leaned down to his bag and pulled out a can of tomato juice for Moka and a flavored water for himself.

"Um well father wanted me to come home for the next break, and I know that he approves of you, so if you would like to come with me to my father's home," she said as she happily accepted the can of tomato juice and kissed his cheek.

"Sure I'd love to go with you Moka, as long as I'm spending time with you that is." He said, his honest words made her blush. She loved him more than ever before.

Finishing their lunch they both packed up their belongings, beginning to walk back to their next class Tsukune felt a hand on his shoulder and whip him around to see someone from his homeroom, none other than Saizo 'Now I remember this guy thinks he is a big shot and can bully anyone he wants' "What do you want?" Tsukune asked as he was getting tired of this repetitiveness.

"What do I want?I think it's clear, your scrawny little wimp and only a girl like Moka would like a guy like me." Saizo said as he nudged in between Moka and Tsukune and put his arm around Moka.  
"I'm getting really tired of this shit happening." Tsukune said as he grabbed Saizos arm and gripped it tight enough to hear his bones start to crack. Honestly it was starting to annoy him more than anything. Still gripping his arm Tsukune pulled him away from Moka and pinned him to the lockers.

"Ok I'm gonna say this once Saizo if you ever so much as touch her and I will make sure your ribs are pulled out one by one, do I make myself clear cause I would enjoy giving you a blood eagle in front of the school. Tsukune said as he held Saizo up on the lockers slowly indenting him into them.

Looking in horror Saizo could only nod as he saw Tsukune's eyes change color, feeling a killing intent he could only nod as Tsukune let go of him and watched him fall on the floor.

"Moka are you okay?" He asked as he walked up to her and cupped her face gently. He did not want her to be hurt or scared.

"Yes I'm okay thank you Tsukune." She said as she interlocked their arms together, continuing to walk down the hallway to their next class.

Class went by slow for Tsukune all he was thinking about was what his father told him when he was on break, 'Loki has planned to start another war between humans and yokai'. Those words echoed in his mind.

"Tsukune" he heard softly and it began to get louder and louder until he snapped out of his daze. Looking up he saw moka looking at him with a worried expression "are you ok Tsukune you seem lost in thought?" she asked as she put her homework into her pink folder.

"Uh yeah i'm fine just thinking about some stuff that's all" he gave her a smile ,while scratching the back of his head, per his habit.

"Oh ok well i have to go to gym class il see you after school?" moka asked still worried about tsukune, 'I don't want to push it and have him get the wrong idea' moka thought to herself as she waited for tsukune to answer.

"Yeah of course and same plan right?, study at your dorm?" he asked as he stood up and waited for her to gather the rest of her things.

"Of course tsukune i wouldn't miss it" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, together they walked out of the classroom, hand in hand until moka came to her next class.

"I'll see you after school ok moka" he smiled as he kissed her and watched her walk into the classroom. After he dropped moka off he walked to the library since he had a free period, plus he wanted to see if he could find out something that was bugging him since he returned to the academy.

As tsukune walked into the library he noticed a couple of students quietly studying , not to disturb them, he walked towards the back of the library and carefully looked at the labels on the shelf and slowly scanned for what he was looking for. Before long he spotted it the book he might find answer in ' Yokai political events. 800A.D-1400A.D' taking the book off the shelf he slowly opened it. 'Looks like no one has opened this book in some time' he said to no one in particular.

Slowly skimming through the pages, he couldn't read most of what was in monster runes but then noticed norse runes ' that's weird why would….' he stopped his thought when he came across a page that he could only recall his father telling him.

' The event known as the great heathen army that the late Ragnar Lothbrok, a famous and still debated real or not viking king from norway, invaded England for the death of Ragnar, rumors of his death were debated to if he died by the king of England or Disappear entirely. Yokai and human tensions were at a all time high due to discrepancies of land and wealth.

Beneath the paragraph was a picture of what was to be believed Ragnar and the next almost scared him, the next picture looked like Loki starting the whole war.

"He killed a king to start his own agenda to claim land and wealth for himself and did not expect anyone to come out alive, He doesn't care if everyones dead as long as he has everything and control of everything"

Taking a deep breath he closes the book and decides to take it with him, walking back to the front of the library he notices that it was almost time to go and meet up with moka. "Ahh shit i have to hurry" Tsukune ran as fast as he could before class let out and moka was left waiting for for him the bell rang just as he got to moka classroom with a sigh of relief.

Waiting outside class for Moka Tsukune kept thinking about the book he found and the information that was revealed to him a short time ago, trying to calm down he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking behind himself he saw moka with a smile 'man i know something bad is going to happen, but I don't want moka to get hurt, il have to do everything in my power to protect her and keep her safe' he told himself.

"Hey Moka how was class?" tsukune asked as he turned around and brought her into his arms and held her for a moment , just happy and content.

"It was ok but i swear, there was a girl just staring at me the whole time, kinda gave me the chills," moka told him as she looked up at him and gave him a look of 'why was she looking, well idk'

Taking her hand they began walking back to Moka's dorm to study and catch up on the day, coming to the split path they both noticed a couple of Students be hassled by some people in long trench like liking the situation, tsukune knew he had to at least know what was going on, he did not like people being bullied.

Telling moka to hold for a moment Tsukune walked up to the people and started to hear what was going on.  
"The student police doesn't ask WE TELL YOU TO DO AS WE SAY OR ELSE!" one of the figures in the long coat screamed at a student.  
"I...I'm sorry i forgot to please " a small student said shaking almost in tears from the student police.  
"That is not good enough, you worm, we are the law around here and you do as we say, or you will face the consequences," the figure said as he raised a hand and punched the student in the chest knocking them down.

Tsukune saw this and had enough of the bullying in this school something snapped inside of him. "Hey you don't treat students that way even if you are the student police, that's just abusive power" tsukune said walking up to the coated figure.

Turning around the figure gave a snarl and looked at Tsukune "this is none of your business you worthless worm go back to your hole before I punish you as well"  
Looking down tsukune saw that the student was bleeding from his face and was softly crying, pushing past the bully as if he wasn't there he helped the student up" hey are you ok?, what's your name".

The student sniffled and looked up at tsukune and then it registered to him who tsukune was he had head of the fights he was in , and was considered very strong. "Umm my name is Fong Fong, i am a new student here" he said as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Hey dont Ignore me like im not here, for that you will be punished" the student police figure grabbed tsukune by the shoulder and went to strike him in the face when Tsukune caught his fist and gripped it tightly" Honestly id rather you apologize to the new kid instead" Tsukune almost growled.  
"How dare you lay a hand on me for that you will pay the ultimate punishment DEATH" the student police member used his other hand and punched tsukune in the face making him turn his head to the side, retracting his other hand he transformed his hand into a blade and stabbed tsukune in the chest. Moka watched and almost screamed when she saw tsukune , thinking the worst she ran towards him to help in any way possible.

Pulling the blade out the student police member laughed " HA you are worthless trying to protect a worm such as yourself serves you right!" pushing tsukune aside, the police member walked towards the helpless Fong Fong " i hope you enjoy death WORM!" raising the blade the police member when to slash Fong Fong but couldn't seem to pull his blade down" huh? What the hell?" looking back he saw tsukune dripping with blood from his wound and had a crackle of energy around him, still holding the blade in place not letting it budge, tsukune used his other hand and picked the student police member up by the throat lifting him up off the ground.

"You just made a big mistake, abusing your power and then attacking a helpless student trying to get back to their room...but where you fucked up is when you attacked me like a coward" putting pressure on his neck the student police member had trouble breathing and used his free hand to try to loosen his grip on his neck, but did not seem to let go anytime soon "y..you w..w will pay for this" he uttered.

Tsukune smirked and nodded" thats right you will pay for it" tsukune pulled harder on the arm of the student police officer making cracking noises, panic set in for the bully as he felt his arm pop out of his socket, still pulling tsukune pulled even harder , the screams of the police bully echoed across the path of the school, people who were near watching.

"Stop this at once, if you stop i will give you a lesser punishment!" the police bully cried but fell on def ears" crying in pain tsukune breathed in and pulled as hard as he could , what happened next made everyone not only go wide eyes but almost lose their lunch.

In a blink of an eye tsukune pulled the arm so hard that it was ripped off from the body of the bully with a sickening rip, looking at the severed arm tsukune flipped it over and shoved the blade into the bullies stomach " maybe having a taste of your own medicine will help you learn your lesson" tsukune quietly told the bully that now was in shock and twitching in his hand that was gripping his neck.

Letting the body fall to the floor, Tsukune walked over to Fong Fong and put his hand on his shoulder" if anyone else troubles you just let me know" and with that tsukune turned around and was jumped on by moka who was crying" Tsukune you could of gotten killed!" she almost screamed and hugged him for dear life.

"Ahh Moka the wound.. Your pressing against it!" he weakly told her, she backed up a little and looked at his wound, a bleeding slit in his chest near his right arm "OH Tsukune we have to get you to the nurses!" she panicked as she grabbed his hand and tried to drag him, looking back she noticed he wasn't moving " Tsukune! We have to get you medical attention!".

Looking at her her pulled her into his arms and held her" Moka its ok it will heal i just have to go to my room and clean it up i have some medicine for it" she nodded and followed him to his dorm was concerned for tsukune not just because of the wound he had on his chest but how calm he was after she saw him, without effort rip someone's arm off.

Walking up to his door, tsukune fished his keys out of his pocket, putting the key into the lock and unlocking his door he opens it for moka to walk first into his room. Looking around moka took off her shoes and sat on the side of his walked over to the side room and grabbed some herbs and placed them in a wrap and put them on his wound, wincing he pulled away. "Here let me help tsukune" moka said softly holding his hand in her own and softly dabbed his wound. "You have to be more careful tsukune i...i couldent stand to lose you, you know that right?"moka quietly told him as she took care of him.

"I know moka but, people like that are the reason I want to be stronger than I am, when I saw Fong Fong getting bullied i, I just had to do something" sitting down tsukune pulled moka into his embrace" you know I will always be here for you, right?" tsukune softly told moka .

"Yes ….but im always going to worry, if...if anything were to happen" she stopped and looked at tsukune with a sad face, she loved him with her whole being and wanted nothing more than to be with him both sat on his bed in silence wishing things could go back to normal, well normal than things were currently.

"Hey moka i'm gonna go get a bath started, would you want to take a bath to take your mind off things?"he asked as he looked down at her noticing that she indeed looked stressed.

Nodding , he got up and walked to the bathroom to start up a bath for moka, taking some herbs he had stored in his bathroom closet he started up a bath and waited for the right temp for the water.

"Hey moka the bath is ready for you" tsukune said from the bathroom getting mokas attention. Walking into the bathroom moka smiled and thanked tsukune, getting up and walking towards the door tsukune smiled" enjoy your bath moka i'll be right outside"Before he could get to the door moka grabbed his hand.

"Well if you want to take a bath with me...you don't have to to but only if you want to that is." moka told him as she let go of his hand and poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Of course moka, that sounds like a good idea" tsukune told moka, closing the door to the bathroom, tsukune walked to the bath that he got ready with moka. Both stripping down, tsukune stepped into the tub first and laid his head back, moka followed and sat between his legs. Moka smiled and leaned into tsukune chest as his strong arms wrapped around her.

Moka hummed as her eyes were closed until she broke the silence"Tsukune?, how is that wound on your chest" she asked out of concern looking behind her, noticing that his wound was now sealed up, all that remained was a red mark on his chest. "H..how did you heal that fast?"

Looking down at moka he grinned, "I might have a remedy to heal wounds, that Freya taught me to make"  
"Oh?.. well i'm just glad your ok" she said as she nuzzled against his chest not wanting this time with him to end.

Meanwhile in the Student Police building a lifeless corpse of the student police was being moved into a room "who did this?, i..it's almost like something out of a horror movie" said a figure sitting in a chair said as he smoked a cigar.

"I honestly don't know, it sends shivers down my spine to be honest" said another one standing next to the desk.  
"But with witnesses saying this...Aono guy had something to do with it" looking up from the paper he looked at the figure behind the desk" how do you want to proceed?" he finally asked as he closed the folder with the pictures of the scene.

Looking up the figure grinned "that is easy we arrest him and then simply kill him, cover up the body and if anyone talks erase them"


	11. Chapter 11 inner demons 2 Blood Egale

**Hey guys, yes a new chapter and in a short time non the less! lol.  
This chapter is graphic for depiction of a form of execution, that was done by the Vikings although only recorded only twice, but still read at your own discretion.**

 **This chapter is the last chapter before the winter story arc, which will be at the Shuzen manor, and the local village.**

 **If there are any requests for any characters to be added or seen in this sotry please let me know via DM.**

 **I have already decided to add the following after this chapter, or at least slowly push them in, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa,**

 **and without further waiting enjoy!**

 **…...**

Laying in bed slowly opening his eyes, Tsukune blinked a few times to register where he was. Blinking a few more times, he looked over and saw moka, but what made him tilt his head was it was inner moka. Looking around a bit, he noticed the rosario on the nightstand 'i must of took it off last night, she might have asked me to ' he thought to himself,slowly getting out of bed and stretching his legs, he made his way to the kitchen to make some toast and possibly make some food.

Slowly stirring from being cold and missing a warmth on her back, moka turned over and grabbed at thin air, slowly opening her eyes she saw that tsukune was not there. Sitting up and looking around for him she let the sheets fall from her body' did we do it last night?' she thought. Finding one of tsukune's shirts, she threw it on and searched for tsukune.

Walking into the kitchen moka saw tsukune at the stove cooking bacon and egg, slowly walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on the back of his right shoulder. "Mmmm good morning tsukune" she whispered as she softly planted a kiss on the right side of his neck.

"Good morning moka, how did you sleep?" he asked still cooking breakfast from themselves, reaching down with his left hand he intertwined his left hand with her right hand and held it lovingly.

Moka smiled and hummed "i cant wait till school is over, it already feels like we are living together" she spoke softly. Taking a whiff of the amazing aroma of food being cooked, she also couldn't help but take in the smell of tsukune and his amazing scent. "Mm tsukune...would it be ok if i had a morning nip?" she asked as she planted loving kisses on his neck.

Looking behind him he smiled "of course moka you don't have to ask" he then leaned his head to the left and exposed his neck to her, turning off the stove he reached down and took both her hands in his. Taking his sincere answer in she leaned in and licked his neck, slowly sinking her fangs into his neck, she was awarded with the delicious taste of his delectable blood. As she drank in his blood she moaned from the taste, nothing ever tasted so good.

Releasing him after a few minutes she licked his neck and hummed with flushed cheeks, releasing him from her embrace she walked to the bathroom and told him that she wanted to get ready for school soon. Nodding tsukune got breakfast plated and set up the table for her return, as he was finishing up he heard a knock on his door he was confused as to why someone was at his door this early in the morning.

Walking to the door he opens it and was surprised to find Gin of all people standing at his door "umm why are you here?, if i remember correctly you tried to grope my girlfriend, if you want more punishment I can arrange that" tsukune said the the perverted wolf, he honestly was still wondering why he was here.

"Ok i understand and i'm sorry about that ok i was an idiot" looking back and forth quickly he looked back at tsukune "listlen man since your little act last night the student police are looking for you and they dont look like they will take it lightly if anyone gets in their way in doing so, y..you killed that student police member last night and as much as everyone loves that you stood up to them, they see it as defiance, which they won't take lightly" gin spat out as fast as he could, he honestly had respect for him in a weird way, he saw how powerful he was and wondered if he was a rare type of yokai 'how wrong he was' .

Taking a moment to take in what Gin said tsukune nodded " ok thanks for telling me, but if you can do me a favor and try not to let them know where my room is, i have to figure things out first" tsukune told the werewolf , as he nodded he closed the door and sighed' nothing is ever going to be easy' walking to the window, he pulled the curtains over a bit and looked out the window. Outside were a group of student police , no doubt asking where he was' shit this is getting out of hand quick, there bullies and try to run this place with fear'. His thoughts were cut off when he heard moka walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey tsukune i was thinking when winter break comes and we visit my father, we could head to a restaurant my father owns, very nice and the best food around" she said, she noticed that tsukune was almost lost in thought, concerned that something was bothering him she asked him if he was ok, upon him not answering she grew concerned and wondered what it was.

"Yeah moka that sounds like it will be a good time" he said still thinking of what to do about the coming storm that was coming his then walked over to her and held her close to himself, caught off by the unexpected gesture, moka blinked and hugged him back.

"Is everything ok tsukune?, you seem upset by something" she asked as she pulled back and looked at him honestly was worried that something had happened to him or something was on his mind.

"Um… ill tell you later moka now is not a good time...trust me, im ok and everything else is ok, just promise me that you will stay safe, ask Kurumu to stay with you for a while after school" tsukune said almost fear for what the student police might do to moka just to spite him.

"Tsukune what is going on? You're worrying me, just tell me what is going on, I wake up this morning and everything seemed fine, but now youre saying that i should stay with friends for a while" she said almost afraid of the response and fear in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath tsukune sat her down and kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his" Moka since last night, what i did the student police is looking for me and they aren't just going to give me a talking to, im just worried that ….if anything were to happen to me, I want you to live your life to the fullest" tsukune spoke softly feeling mokas tears hit his hands from his words that made her heart hurt.

"DON'T you dare say that tsukune you are a strong man, the man I love and I know you can take care of them like a fly on the bottom of your shoe, i will stay with kurumu but you better come back to me or so help me kami i will revive you and kick your ass" moka spoke with fire and was shaking from her declaration..

Looking up at moka he smiled and put a hand on her cheek,he watch slowly as she wrapped her right hand around it and nuzzled into him" my moka you have my word, not as a friend but as my love and my queen, you are my princess and I just couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you," he told her kissing the top of her head softly

A while after tsukune and moka talked moka went to the female dorms to get ready for school but took her things and went to kurumus room, the 2 were at each other's throats before but after a while they became friends, kurumu let go of her obsession over tsukune and thus they had fun doing things together.

Tsukune got ready for class , and the shit storm that was coming, making his way to class, he was dumbfounded that nothing has happened so far. Approaching homeroom he was about to walk in when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

Upon looking at the person that spun him around he noticed it was one of the student police, well a couple of them really. "Aono Tsukune you are under arrest for the murder of a fellow member" the member known as kito said punching his lights out with a cheap shot to the temple."take this worthless sack back to kyuo he will deal with him once and for all" were the last words tsukune heard before he blacked out.

Slowly waking up feeling a heavy throbbing on the side of his head tsukune slowly blinked adn tried to move, upon tugging his arms he felt that they were tied together. 'Shit this is not good, where am i?' he thought slowly processing where he was.

"Good your waking up, now we can talk about a few things and how things are run here" he heard, looking around and still blurry vision. After gaining his vision somewhat he saw the person that was talking to him. No doubt it was kyuo the leader of the student police.

Tsukune feeling anger build within him and worrying that if he was here,then was moka ok?. "Listen here Tsukune you are guilty of the death of one of our members, we know it was you. Im sure you know what the penalty is?...well I'll tell you its death, but i want to know before we do this, why couldn't you just fall in line like everyone else?. Everything could of been fine." Kyuo said as he was throwing knives into a target on the wall. Looking over at tsukune he had a small smirk on his face :maybe after we deal with you, i will pay that moka a visit, if you catch my drift". Now tsukune was pissed!.

"You keep her name out your damn mouth you fucking pile of shit i swear, if you put a finger on her i will fucking give you a blood egale in front of your friends, your so called little police force?, its nothing but self centered little dicked pricks with a huge ego, is that what you like the school to do? Massage your ego and make you feel better?, daddy not give you enough attention?" tsukune spat at kyou who now had a look of anger and disgust on his walking up to tsukune and sinking one of his throwing knives into his shoulder he smirked when tsukune looked down.

"You talk too much for your own good, plus im average not small!" Kyuo screamed which made tsukune smirk from his insult just a moment ago. "You still have no idea what your going to go threw are you?. Well since you feel high and mighty, how about this?, i'm going to burn you in front of the school then after your dead , i'm going to find that pink haired vampire girlfriend of yours and kill her to so that way you can be together in the afterlife" Kyuo said sinking the knife deeper into tsukune's shoulder only to hear him laughing instead of screaming from pain.

"You are gonna regret those words Kyuo, mark my words" tsukune whispered, forcing power into his hands tsukune closed his eyes and focused on the energy within him. Kyuo raising an eyebrow at what he said wondered what he said, leaning closer he asked tsukune what he said.

"What did you say?" kyuo wondered as he was almost face to face with tsukune. Tsking his moment to strike , tsukune looked up, what Kyuo saw was something that scared him, raw power , power that seemed to be endless. Wide eyed and caught off guard, tsukune broke free of his restraints, scared and caught off guard tsukune strike kyuo as hard as he could, sending him flying threw the wall.

Standing up and cracking his knuckles tsukune's eyes glowed with rage and sparks of electricity, his anger rising to levels he never thought possible. Before he could take another step the door to the interrogation room flew open and two student police members rushed inside. Taking a look around their leader kyuo was nowhere only tsukune with a menacing aura and a large hole in the wall. "hey ! Stop him and restrain him now!, call for backup!" they shouted as the rushed and blew their whistles.

Looking behind him tsukune summoned lightning in his hand and held his hand out,the rushing police coming at him in their monster forms. As tsukune held out his hands he smirked and flicked his finger sending a bolt of lightning at the orc that was in front, instantly causing him the implode and pop like a balloon. Blood sprayed everywhere and the second orc stepped back and awed at what happened, his friend was instantly killed by a flick of a finger from tsukune. Realizing it wasn't worth it, he tried to turn around and run out of the room. Seeing the doorway in sight he had a small hope of getting out of there, as he approached the door he saw his vision tunnel and grow down he couldn't feel his legs, but upon looking at himself he was shocked to see a hand sticking out of his gut.

Tsukune leaned over from the back of his right shoulder and whispered "it's time that the student police were removed from power once and for all" all that was heard from the hallway from the backup student police was a curdling scream followed by complete silence. Slowly approaching the door they were hesitant, seeing the door slowly opened they prepared to fight the student kyuo brought in, only to see a severed arm and a leg thrown out of the room. Further inspection noticed it was an arm with the student police armband on,

Walking out of the room with a still killing intent in his eyes tsukune looked over at the reinforcements and grinned, "well i could use some practice". Before tsukune could do anything else, a student police member threw a knife into his chest "fuck yeah i got him!" one of them chanted as if he thought that he killed him. (how wrong he would be).

Looking down at the knife in his chest tsukune grabbed it and pulled it out of his chest, blood squirted out of his chest and he stood there as if it did not hurt him. "If you think little blades will hurt me then i think i should show you how I do things my way" Summoning his enchanted hammer by holding his hand out he grinned at what was about to happen.

…

Meanwhile at Kurmus room moka and kurumu were watching TV in her room and talking about school and why moka was there, they were both scared at what happens to tsukune. Moka told kurumu that he was ok but the fact that she had not seen him since this morning did scare her. "Well do you think he is ok?if he didnt show up to class, he might be in the nurse's office" kurumu stated.

"No i checked and he wasn't there, but what scared me the most was Gin, at our club meeting I asked if he saw tsukune and he said he did not see him, but he had a look on his face like he knew. I Know the student police are looking for him but i just hope he is ok, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him". Suddenly mokas bag began to shake and fell off the table. Scaring both moka and kurumu, ducked their heads when a hammer came flying out of her bag and flew threw the window smashing it to bits of glass all over the floor.

"What the fuck was that!"kurumu bellowed out, scared of what the hell just came flying at her.  
"That was Tsukunes hammer, something is wrong we have to follow it and find out where he is"

Meanwhile at the student police headquarters…

"Hes just holding his hand out like a moron get after him!" one of them shouted, nodding the rest charged after him with weapons drawn. Still smirking he started to laugh at the sight of what was his hammer spinning down the hall behind the charging horde of student police. Looking behind himself the captain looked and ducked just in time"get down you idiots watch your heads!" he yelled. Looking behind themselves , it was too late, the spinning hammer Mjolner, cracked and busted open, imploded the skulls of the charging student police group.

Catching his hammer in his hand, he let his arm down and flicked the hammer , flicking the blood off and landing on the floor "well now it seems to be me and you, go…. I'll give you time to run"tsukune teaed.

Looking at the decapitated bodies and pieces of skull painting the hallway of the building, the captain turned and ran out as fast as possible. "Fucking pathedic" was alltsukune said before he was hit by a fireball and pushed threw a wall into the school grounds in front of the dorms.

Walking out of the hole made by kyuos body, was a battered kyou in his monster form, a demon fox. "You will die now tsukune aono" he said to out of the building kyuo walked up to tsukune who was standing up, "you think that you can do whaever you like?" kyuo said punching tsukune in the gut sending him flying into a tree" you think that we are just going to let you do as you please?you will obey us!" he screamed.

….

Running outside moka saw kyuo walking towards a tree and realized the body was she was going to run until kurumu put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him fight this out, if you say he is as strong as he is ,he can end this"kurumu said with venom in her voice.

…..

Walking up to tsukune kyuo grabbed him by the throat and holding him up "you will face divine judgment tsukune aono!" kyuo screamed as he summoned a ball of fire in his hand. Taking the opportunity, tsukune summoned energy in his right hand and grabbed kyuos hand and focused his power on his wrist. Feeling his hand tingle and heat up, kyuo looked at his hand and saw blue sparks and crackles of lightning engulf his hand. Feeling extreme heat in his hand his fire died down, smirking tsukune whispered"you know how i said i would give you a blood eagle?" As the words left his mouth tsukune powered his energy in kyuos hand until it was too much and caused his hand to exploded ,causing him to scream in pain. Letting go of tsukune kyuo held his nub,bleeding "y..you will pay for this!" kyuo screamed still holding his missing hand.

Tsukune shook his head "no…..you will pay for the threats and killing students for not following your way like a dictator, you will pay for your crimes"grabbing kyuop by the neck he slammed him on the ground and pulled his arm behined his back until he heard his bones snap, followed by kyuos screams. Taking out a knife that tsukune had in his back pocket, he quickly thrusted it into kyuos back. Ripping down the knife in kyuos back tearing open his back and exposing his muscles and bones, tsukune was relentless. After making the cut he put away his knife, reaching his hand into his back he started to pull on his ribs,Screaming in pain from the searing kyuos ribs were ripped out one by one he slowly started to fade in and out of consciousness, When tsukune finished ripping his ribs out he reaches in and pulled his lungs out and cut them open, pulling them apart to resemble eagles wings , he staked his severed ribs into his lungs to hold them in place.

(a blood egale is a form of tourture used by the Vikings , but only has been ever recorded twice being used, once on King Alae of england and on a viking usuper that stole land. It is a bloody form of tourture)

Walking back to his dorm tsukune realized that people were gathered around were the fight took place, covered in blood tsukune walked passed them and walked towards the boys dorm. Walking to the front he staggered and fell to his knees'i ..i used to much energy' he thought to himself.

Moka ran up to tsukune and was scared of what he did to kyuo, she never saw anything like that in her life. He basically dissected kyuo in front of the up and kneeling down she hugged tsukune close, she pulled him up and told him that she will take care of him for the rest of the night. Walking him up to his dorm room, she opened his door and led him to the bathroom to wash him off of the blood.

"Tsukune you really scared me tonight ...but im glad your ok, i was worried when you never showed up for class" she said silently. She was almost in tears she loved him with all her heart, and seeing him get beat on made her think of the worst.

"I had to moka he...he said he was going to hurt you,...i could not let that happen" he said raising a hand and cupping her cheek " i love you moka and if i ever saw you get hurt… i wouldent forgive myself"they both embraced one another, moka stayed with tsukune that night, they would have tomorrow off from school and would only have a week left till winter break.

…

The next morning moka woke up still reeling from last night's activities and what happened to the student police….tsukune wiped them out and gave kyuo a punishment that was worse than death, and on top of that nearly everyone at the school witnessed behind her ,tsukune still slept soundly, his breathing soft and turned and held tsukune closer to herself, afraid that he might disappear.

Feeling something press against himself tsukune woke up with a very cuddly moka against him,wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into himself even more than she was. Giving a cute squeak, she blushed and warmly accepted his embrace.

"Good morning beautiful" was tsukune's morning compliment.  
"Good morning yourself handsome" she softly spoke as she started to trance his scars with her index finger.

"so ...you want to stay in today and watch a movie?" tsukune asked as he saw how contemp moka was with him and just wanted a lazy day with her, he had an idea for her. Since she was worried over him and stressed for the last couple days he was going to treat her to a lazy day, breakfast in bed her favorite movie, a romantic bath, and a romantic dinner. After all they had been threw so far she deserved a day to relax.

"Mmm moka how about you stay in bed for a bit, and il go make you some food?" he asked and ran his fingers through her silver hair, how he loved the conditioner she used for it, the smell of fresh vanilla invaded his nostrils.

"That would be nice sweetheart, what will it be that you will be cooking?" she asked as her curiosity, since visiting Asgard and savoring the delicious food there she wondered if he knew how to make any of it and wondered if she would be getting a surprise.

Smiling at her question, he kissed her forehead, getting out of bed and throwing on a robe he gave her the remote for the TV. "that is a surprise hun, now just enjoy yourself i'm going to make you some food and than run you a warm bath" he said peeking her interest. Yes she was indeed on how the day was going to go, and so far it was going very well. She loved the feeling of waking up with him, it almost made her feel like they were married, but one questioned remained, now that they were to be married after school and their families joined to strengthen the ties between gods and monsters. She also started to daydream about her wedding with tsukune, under the sakura trees, or maybe on a beach somewhere romantic ...and the honeymoon. As she was daydreaming she kept hearing someone call her name, after a few minutes she broke out of her daydream and looked up and say tsukune with a tray of food.

"Moka are you alright ,you were just staring at the wall for the longest time" he said as he sweatdrop. Setting the tray down next to her he sat beside her and smiled at her.

"Oh well i was just daydreaming of...our wedding when we finish school…..i know its to soon right now ,but I can't help but wonder about it, you feel the same way right?" she asked as she leaned into him and snuggled him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes moka i cannot wait as well, after school we will be together, and who knows maybe start a family?" he spoke to her , speaking softly into her ear,causing her cheeks to flush and turn red from his words 'family', she wondered at that moment what it would be like to be a mother.

Afew weeks have passed since the fight with the Student Police, and everyone's spirits were up and happy, ever since the student police where no more, the school was in the best shape it has been in a long time. People were talking and telling each other about what tsukune did to Kyuo, not only putting the fire fox in his place permanently, but only proved the rumors of old aono buy being a ruthless fighter. His display of power sent shivers down people's spines.

Winter break slowly approaching, students were eager and jumpy to go on vacation and not do school and tsukune in particular were happy that today was the last day before break, moka had contacted her father in advance to tell him that tsukune and herself would arrive by tomorrow evening. Issa Shuzen was happy to hear that her daughter and tsukune were coming to visit, but most of all he had heard what tsukune aono had done to the student police of the school. Truly he was shocked that he performed an ancient form of execution. But a small smile appeared on his face' will not only did they threaten to hurt him but my daughter as well, i guess that sparked the fire in him….he truly loves her'. With that thought in mind he was ready to fully accept the young man asa official part of the family.

…..

As the end of the day was in sight, tsukune was watching the clock slowly ticking down, it felt like it was taking forever. Looking behind him he saw moka looking intently at a book, no doubt trying to get the last bit of notes for the day before break. Looking up from her book moka smiled when she saw tsukune looking at her, turning back around tsukune closed his book that was on his desk. Letting out a sigh he looked up at the board, ' i already know about this stuff, why does she keep repeating herself?' he wondered about the teacher and why she seemed to never change the topic.

Hearing the bell ring not only made tsukune happy that school was now out for 2 weeks but so were other students, some waking up with drool on their desks and others rushing to stuff their bags and run out the door. The teacher was trying to tell people about any notes they may have missed and told them that upon returning that their would be a test, to see if they were truly studying .

Standing up and stretching, tsukune picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, he turned to moka and waited for her to pack up her things.

"I am so ready for this winter break moka, i'm actually kinda excited to see where you grew up" he said to her as she stood up and reached down and took his hand into her own.

"Oh.. um thank you tsukune and yes i cannot wait as well, I will just have to go and get some things to pack and i will be ready" she said with a healthy blush on her cheeks, truth be told she already could not wait for her self and tsukune to spend two weeks together.

As the pair walked out of the school and down the path towards the dormitories , both teens stopped at the split path. "I will see you in a little bit love im just going to pack what I need and I will meet you back here in 15 mintues" moka spoke as she leaned up0 and kissed tsukune softly, before walking to her room to pack. Nodding he smiled like an idiot and walked towards his dorm, unbenounced to him a figure with lavender hair was watching him from afar, popping the lollipop from her mouth she whispered you are indeed interesting tsukune, I shall make you mine'. 


	12. Chapter 12 moving forward

**hello all sorry for the late update but ive been busy and writing on and off for a week of so. Also this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter Mizore will appear as for Yukari but just near the end for her.**

 **I honestly dont know how long i will make this story but if you have any ideas you want to see in the story please feel free to ask via DM. with that on to the next chapter**

  
Chapter 12 moving forward

Gathering their belongings, Tsukune and Moka walked hand in hand to the bus stop of the Academy, as today was the start of winter break. Both tsukune and moka were happy to leave the school for two weeks, with everything that has happened over the course of time between spring break and now. As the pair waited for the bus to arrive they both shared each other's company and talked about what they would do for the rest of the break.

As the pair heard the bus approaching they both gather their belongings and waited for the bus to come to a stop and open the the bus came to a stop the bus driver came to a stop he opened the doors and smiled at them "nice to see ya kids, you got your pass,es?" he asked as his lit cigar was the only source of light on the man's features.

Holding up both of their passes tsukune nodded "yep right here sir, we are heading to Lord Suzens estate as well" he said as he held mokas hand and there bags over his shoulder. Walking up the steps of the bus, they both made there way to the back of the bus and chose a seat on the left. Letting moka sit first and get the window spot, tsukune sat down after placing there bags on the seats across from them.

"So moka are you happy to be going home today?" tsukune asked as he wrapped an arm around moka, she leaned in and smiled.

"Yeah, but i can't say the same for my little sister she can be a handful sometimes, but father did say in a letter, that he is happy that you are coming as well" moka said once she looked up at tsukune still with a smile on her plump lips.

As the bus pulled away from the school and into the tunnel both teens just relaxed and enjoyed the ride to Shuzens Manor.

As the bus made its way out of the tunnel, tsukune and moka were met with the view of mountains, luscious forests surrounding a large lake. Looking over everything tsukune never really saw the rest of the Yokai world, looking back to make and seeing her smile at his reaction.  
"So im guessing your father owned a plot of land down there?, " he asked, still impressed with the scenery.

"Well yes father owns the property, but he doesn't live there, he lives in the mountains up ahead. He honestly loves the view it gives him, but again this vacation is about us tsukune and i hope we can both relax and have a quiet vacation" moka said as she leaned her head on his left shoulder.

Smiling at moka and how happy she was, he slowly pulled a hand up and stroked her long silver hair out of her face. Looking at her and admiring her beauty, he realized he was indeed a lucky man to have moka as his girlfriend, and now future wife.

Feeling his hand brush her hair out of her face and looking down at her smiling, her cheeks turned a slight red from blushing. "Tsukune your embarrassing me" she bashfully commented as she laid her head on his chest hiding her face. She kept telling herself that he was way too sweet for his own good.

As the bus made its way down the road and around a small bend, they were greeted by a large castle like home with large front bolack gates. Tsukune was amazed at how secluded her home was, it was like a home you see in fancy magazines.

As the bus pulled up to the front of the castle the driver came to a halt and opened the doors for the couple to disembark .

Walking off the bus they came up to a large gate, moka smiled and walked up to the intercom next to the gate, pressing the talk button she told the maid that had answered that they had arrived and waited to enter the house. Taking her finger off the button moka waited for a few seconds until the gate opened up.

As the pair walked up to the house , the front door opened up and moka saw a maid waiting to meet her and take there stuff to their rooms so they could talk to her father .

"Good afternoon miss Moka it's so good to see you" turning to tsukune she smiled and bowed as well, "it is also nice to see you as well master Tsukune" the maid said as she met them at the door and offered to take their bags.

Smiling and walking off with their bags , Moka and Tsukune walked into the dinning room to look for her father. Coming up to the door to the dining room she knocked and slowly opend the door.

"Moka my dearest daughter, and my future son in law , welcome welcome come sit, sit please let me treat you to a warm meal for your time traveled here tonight" Issa Shuzen told the two teens who looked tired and hungry some what.

"Thank you father and thank you" Moka said as she and Tsukune walked to the table and took their seats at the table. Moka reached up and took Tsukune's hand into her own and smiled at him with a happy smile.

Issa Shuzen smiled as he took a sip of his drink, setting down hsi glass he spoke up 'so moka tsukune how has the academy been?, anything exciting happen at all?" he said as he raised an full well everything that has been going on in the academy.

Looking at each other moka and tsukune both knew what he had meant, looking back to the head of the table where Issa was seated tsukune spoke up first.

"Well with a matter that was unnecessary, and also could not be avoided, I took matters into my own hands, not only for myself but to protect Moka as well" tsukune said as he looked at moka and gave her a small smile.

Issa grinned at tsukune "oh?, and what matter was this that required your attention,?" Issa grinned as he awaited for his answer.

Taking a deep breath tsukune stood up and leaned over the table with a grin that said test me "well if you must know Lord Issa the student police think it was fun to take their responsibility of protecting people to acting like a tyrannical group, not only that but threatened to hurt moka, that is not something I take lightly" sitting down he grabbed mokas hand and brushed his thumb over the top of her hand to comfort her.

Grinning like a proud father issa stood up and clapped "very good tsukune my boy im glad to hear you defending my daughter, but I must take my leave I have business to take care of that need my attention, feel free to use the home theater, pool, or anything you like, afterall you will be a part of the family soon my boy" the vampire lord spoke as he turned around and walked out of the room leaving the two teens ALONE in mokas house TOGETHER!.

"Well what would you like to do moka?, we have a couple hours until your father summons us for dinner?" tsukune inquired as to what moka would have in mind to do for the rest of the day.

Thinking about what he said moka had an idea or two " hmm well we could use the pool my father had installed, it is purified with herbs so its safe for vampires, we can go get our bathing suits and towels" moka happily said grinning at the fun idea.

"Sure moka that sounds like fun, i'll go get my bathing suit and meet you at your room" he said standing up.

"Tsukune you do know father had the maids put our stuff in the same room silly, here i'll show you c'mon." she happily said grabbing his hand and walking towards their shared couldn't wait to show tsukune one of her new bathing suits , hopefully he wouldn't pass out.

Arriving at their room moka opened the door and pulled tsukune in, when he saw inside the room it was indeed mokas room, red silk bed sheets, crimson drapes on the window and posters of bands she liked.

"Wow i never thought your room would look like this, its nice " looking over at the posters she saw a couple bands that he found very odd for a girl like moka to like. Bands like Amon Amrth,Sabaton.

"Oh um thank you tsukune, i haven't had a lot of time to do what I want with my room but its slowly getting there". Moka responded, as she started to unpack her suitcase.

Walking over to her bed and sitting down tsukune laid down and noted that her bed was extremely comfy, her silk sheets almost hugged his skin and made him want to just fall asleep on her bed.

"Tsukune don't fall asleep just yet" moka said making tsukune sit up and almost suffer a nosebleed. Moka was in short shorts and a tight tank top and could see her bikini threw her tank top.

"Wow you...um look beautiful moka" tsukune gulped as he felt a lump in his pants grow.'mind out of the gutter man, i know shes is gorgeous ' he thought to himself.  
"Aww thank you tsukune, well let me get you an extra towel and we can go to the pool and have fun" turning around moka walked into the bathroom and opened the closet grabbing 2 towles for themselves. Walking back out, she smiled and handed him a towel, wrapping hers shoulder she and tsukune started to walk down to the private pool.

Opening the door to the pool area tsukune smelled the herbal scented water and thought it smelled like fresh fruit and was very pleasant.  
"Wow moka this pool looks amazing" tsukune said as he turned around and put his towel on a chair next to the pool. Looking up he saw that moka unwrapped her towel and was wearing a form fitting red bikini that fit her in all the right places, causing tsukune to have a small nosebleed.

"Oh yes tsukune the water is at the perfect temperature so you don't have to get use to the water" moka stated as she smiled at him, walking towards the pool herself to dip in and tease tsukune with her new bikini.

Walking into the pool himself tsukune couldn't take his eyes off moka she looked downright gorgeous in her bikini slowly wading in the water. Jumping in himself yelling cannonball he slashed moka, doing her best she shielded herself from his funny dive.

Rising to the surface tsukune looked around and did not see her anywhere "moka?, moka where are you?" he asked only to have her jump out of nowhere and onto his back playfully. Almost losing his balance and falling forward he looked behind himself and started to laugh as she nibbled his ear while straddled on his back " Gotcha!" she said happily.

Climbing off his back a few seconds later she swam up to him and let him wrap his arms around her and just floated around in the pool ' it's nice to be lazy once in a while' she told herself.

After their swim in the pool for awhile they decided to get dried up and go to mokas room to unpack the rest of their luggage and watch a movie or two before her father would summon them for dinner. Walking back into her room and getting dressed tsukune was laying on mokas bed waiting for her to finish up getting dressed and doing her hair 'it's just a movie, why would she want to dress up..' he wondered to himself.

Walking out of the bathroom moka was wearing simple form fitting jean style leggings that hugged her figure in the proper places, her top was a tasteful dark red v-neck t-shirt. "Any kind of movie you would like to watch tsukune? I can call our maids for room service if you would like as well" she cutely said taking her spot next to him on her bed.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her closer making her squeak cutely. "Well anything is fine with me, and I know you wanted to watch that new joker movie" he said as she pressed the intercom button next to her bed.

After telling the kitchen that they requested some popcorn and drinks to go along, they started the movie. Snuggling up close to him she sighed happily, she was indeed very happy with her relationship, and glad that dog gin learned his place...pervert.

Knocking on the door the maid service brought the popcorn and beverages they requested, getting up to get them tsukune thanked the maid and carried their snacks back to mokas bed. Setting them on the nightstand beside her she eagerly grabbed him and pulled him on top of her and claimed his lips with her own. Not resisting he kissed back, feeling her tongue trace his lips for entrance he gladly accepted and soon found himself in a hot makeout with his one and only love.

Breaking the kiss for a moment moka spoke up "would you like to pause the movie for a moment and worry about something else?" she asked as she looked at him with lust and love.

Taking the controller from the side table tsukune paused the movie "well we can always come back to this later i suppose" pausing the movie he pulled moka into his embrace and locked lips with her again trailing his hands down her sides to her hips. Firmly planting his hand on her backside and giving a hearty squeeze she gave out a lustly moan.

" oh tsukune i did not know you were rather forward today, maybe I should show you your place?" she said licking her lips.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, breaking their embrace and being rather irritated by being disturbed from being intimate. Getting up and walking over to the door after making herself look presentable, pulling shirt down a bit and tying her hair back from a lusty looking mess she opened the door only to see a servant standing there. Sighing and asking what was needed from the servant he looked at both tsukune and moka.

"I am sorry if I have interrupted anything miss Akashiya but your father requests you and your mate for dinner within the hour," he promptly told the pair as he bowed and walked off.

Closing the door behind her and sighing sadly, she looked up and gently gave tsukune a smile "we will have to put the movie on hold love, we might want to start to get ready for dinner with father" moka told him as she walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

Getting dressed for dinner with moka's father tsukune was still getting used to having a vampire lord as a father in law...well future father in law. Buttoning up the last button on his shirt moka walked out of the bathroom wearing a lovely red dress that hugged her figure with the hem of the dress ending at the middle of her shins. Tsukune could not take his eyes off her as she was more beautiful than ever.

"Walking over to him she intertwined her fingers with his. "Its ok tsukune after dinner you can take this dress off with your teeth if your still hungry for dessert that is if you'd like?. She teased as she led him to the door to have an evening meal with her mate. Tsukune on the other hand had shut down from hearing what moka said and was in the process of rebooting his brain from frying. 'Ever since we became mates she's been very straight forward'.

Making their way down to the dining hall they walked in arms linked and to their surprise, it wasn't just moka's father but Kokoa and tsukune father as well which was a surprise.

Seeing his father tsukune spoke up "Father what brings you here? I thought you had important business in Joltenheim" he asked curiously.

"I did my boy but everything went well and giants are just wanting to discuss things that happened with Loki and what remains of his men, seeing how they want to help and contribute that is" his father said taking a gulp of ale that he oh so loved.

"Moka Tsukune please join me and your father for a feast for tonight we will discuss the events of the future" Issa said with a smile on his face which moka found odd he never really that thought out of her head moka walked with tsukune to the table left of her father and sat down with them was Kokoa who wanted to sit next to her sister moka but her father wanted no interruptions, Knowing full well she can be a little obsessed.

Looking to her father moka asked curiously "father what do you mean events of the future?" moka asked as her and tsukune both took a sip of their drinks that were brought out to them a while ago.

Smiling and chatting with Thor Issa looked back over to moka and tsukune "oh well the thing is the headmaster of the academy has decided to move you up to the senior class so you will be graduating this year, you see your grades both show you know so much that the school has decided to move you up, with that you two can marry sooner than we thought, that is if you still want to marry." issa asked as he swirled his glass with wine in it.

Both tsukune and moka both spit out their drinks and looked at each other "wait we're going to graduate this year like this year?" issa nodded and Thor smiled and laughed" well yes me and tsukune want to marry we still love each other, and if in that case where would we have the wedding and...the thing is i still want to stay with tsukune in Valhalla with him, but I still wish to visit tsukune's mother and tell her as well" she said out of breath from all the news that hit her full force.

Both parents looking at each other then at their children the nodded :then it is settled you two shall be wed after you graduate, and as for you moving moka you may for you will be with your mate and start your own life." Issa said with approval and took a sip from his glass.

"Moka how can you marry him? He's not worthy of you!" Kokoa shouted as her obsession of her sister bubbled up to the surface. Issa was furious that Kokoa spoke out of place and basically embarrassed him in front of thor thinking she learned that from someone. But before he could say anything moka spoke up.

" Kokoa it would be wise not to speak of tsukune is such a way for you would be greatly put down and made to apologize, tsukune is the best mate he is kind caring loving and protective. I plan to start a family with him kokoa, you will learn soon enough when you find someone you like , like the way i like tsukune.

Kokoa sat in her seat stunned that her perfect sister basically told her to shut up and deal with it. Issa smiled at mokas response, Thor was glad everything was going smoothly.

"I'm glad everything is going well then and tsukune my boy i will take you to your mothers tomorrow if you like but your grandfather might have to take you" Thor said making issa raise an eyebrow "you mean Odin?" issa spoke curiously "yes why?" he looked over at issa.

"Well last time he left Valhalla it was to capture Loki for the last war it's not often he gets to roam the human realm" he spoke as he set his glass down.

"Yes well he does have business in the human realm as well as the monster realm as well so its good for him to see his grandson as well as his fiance as well".

After supper and making their way back up to there room tsukune asked moka "moka did you mean what you said? You want to have a family with me?" he asked looking into her red eyes that grew softly and the smile that graced her lips.

"Of course tsukune the thought of having children with you in the future makes me happy, I know that we are only 17 but since we are basically immortal we can wait a bit if you like if you want to that is" she said as she looked down feeling guilty.

"Moka of course i would love to start a family with you, but we should wait till after school to try for children, please dont feel bad about asking moka, please i dont like when your sad" he said as her cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Wrapping her arms around her she returned the kiss and slowly pushed him back to the bed keeping their lips locked. As they fell to the bed below moka broke the kiss and smiled as she brushed her hand down his chest "i love you tsukune, your the only man for me, forever," she said as she gave him one last kiss before she rolled off to the side and cuddled up to him.

They wrapped each others arms around each other for tomorrow they would travel to the human world to meet tsukune's mom and hopefully do some shopping' moka thought to himself'. Yes tomorrow would be an exciting day


	13. Chapter 13 starting something new part 1

**Hey all im not dead lol just being back to work and finishing treatments has been mind boggling** **and time consuming as hell. As i have said** **before** **i am not done writing this story and continue to write more when i have spare time now. Again i am sorry for the long wait and i hope ot get chapters out at a faster pace and more frequently.**

 **This is a shorter chapter and more of a filler as i did have writers block for a bit but the next chapter will be way better and have some action and who knows maybe a lemon, but that is up to you and what you readers want. Please let me know if you like it and if you wnat to see anything added to the story. Thank you and on to the story!**

Waking up the next morning with the sun slowly casting its gaze upon the couple, moka woke up and nuzzled her mate tsukune closer. She loved the fact that she would never be alone ever again and the talk they had last night made her smile, he indeed wanted a family with her. After all she just wanted a normal life, well as normal as being a vampire being mated to a norse gods son.

With that thought in her head , she slowly rolled on top of tsukune and leaned in and kissed his neck softly placing soft wet kisses along his neck. ' oh tsukune i would do anything for you my love' she thought to herself.

Waking up slowly and his eyes opening to seeing his lover being very affectionate, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly earning him a moan coming from her.

"Good morning Moka,uhh what time is it?" he asked as she slid off to the side and smiled. Sitting up and letting the sheets fall to her waist tsukune was surprised to see moka naked and her full bosom in full view.

" its almost 9am my tsukune" she giggled a bit " i never thought id say my tsukune" she continued to giggle ' hopefully when we return to the school Kurumu will learn that she has no place in tsukunes heart, she is just' looking up at the mirror in her room ' just dense and kinda…..bubbly?...no thats to nice…..dumb? Maybe idk' with that thought out of her head, she got up and walked to her dresser to get dressed.

"Tsukune love you should get dressed as well your grandfather is going to take up to your mother's house and tell her the news" she spoke as she slid on a pair of comfy black yoga pants that made tsukune almost have a nosebleed. 'God whatever she wears she is drop dead gorgeous'

Getting up himself he pulled the sheets off and rolled out of bed and searched for his pants. Finding his pants he pulled them on, looking up he saw moka looking at him in the mirror, smiling he put on his shirt and walked over to her . Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck he looked at her threw the mirror " i'm gonna go get us some breakfast and then find someone to spar with for a bit, im feeling a little stiff this morning" he spoke , she smiled and nodded to him letting her get dressed for the day he walked down stairs to get some food.

Finding the kitchen he found a bowl of fruit, grabbing a pair he ate to fill his stomach from what seemed like forever, even thought he had food the night before. Asking the servants to cook something up for moka and sent to her room Tsukune walked to the dojo to train.

Walking inside the dojo, tsukune was looking around to see if he could find something to train with when he heard the dojo door open and close. Thinking it was moka looking for him "Its ok moka just gonna find something to spar with for a few minutes". He said but was met with no response. After a few footsteps and silence later, tsukune turned around to find Kokoa standing there with a sour expression on her face. "Uhh what are you doing here kokoa?" tsukune asked the fiery redhead that was borderline psycho.

"Oh me?i'm just here to take back my sister, you took her away from me and she doesn't even talk to me anymore. You are going to die and then i'm going to have my precious sister back!" she yelled before charging tsukune.

Sighing tsukune caught her co buddy bat and yanked it from her hand and threw it to the ground away from her "what are you doing kokoa you do realize I can beat you very easily and if moka where to find out you were to harm me she would not hesitate to put you down" tsukune stated before releasing grip on the small vampire.

Gritting her teeth kokoa pulled a knife from a concealed spot on her person and stabbed tsukune in the chest. Thinking she killed him he just laughed at her, stepping back a bit kokoa got very nervous.

"You think i simple knife will hurt me?" tsukune laughed as he grabbed the knife and pulled it out , letting blood spurt out and fall to the floor. "Kokoa i am part norse god who were worshiped by the vikings of old i live by a code of the vikings as do all Asier. Fighting me is a bad idea" he said as she felt his aura get dense and start to break the glass that was holding different weapons around her. His wound healed and his norse runes on his body glowed" it is not wise to piss me off, whatever pathetic obsession you have with my mate moka is something you need to talk to her about not take into your own hands." looking back he frowned "you better hope that moka doesn't put you 6 feet under for this cause if you were my family i would have you blood eagled for treason against your own kind" he said before leaving a shattered kokoa almost in tears from what she just heard.

"SHEWHAT!" moka almost screamed and saw the cut on tsukune's shirt where kokoa tried to stab him. She was furious, her arua was going insane, the thought that kokoa would actually do something this stupid made moka want to kick her into orbit and stay their.

"Its fine moka i'm not even hurt i healed " he showed her he was indeed not hurt but it did leave a slight scar on his chest.

"Thats not the point Tsukune she attacked you cause she cant get over this obsession over me its downright disgusting" moka was almost in tears at the thought of loosing him to such a stupid thing ever happening.

After talking for a moment longer moka told tsukune she needed a moment alone. Walking ofut of the room she glared in the direction of where kokoas room was i'll show you to never hurt my mate ever again' she thought to herself. Walking down the hallway she found kokoas room and knocked rather hard on her door cracking it.

Opening the door kokoa eeped and went to shut the door but moka kicked it open sending the little red head flying to her bed and falling down. Walking towards her moka growled and stood over her little sister.

"You will tell me why you attacked my mate and it better be a good answer if not i will show you your place for the last time" she said with malice in her voice.

Getting up and crossed her arms over her chest "because big sis he is not good enough for you, he had all those other bimbos chasing him. He seems weak and not a good match for you" she said making moka sigh ' she really is an idiot maybe kicking her to many times made her this way' moka thought.

"So you think you know what's best for me? Yet you yourself don't even know what's good for yourself. Listen to me and listen closely. If you ever lay a finger on my mate again i will make sure father forgets you even existed. You say he is not worthy of me yet you don't even know what he has done, you were my sister but now you crossed that line from no return, I will be moving in with tsukune after school and living with him. You may not interfere with my life no further or else". Moka said before turning around and leaving kokoa to think about what she had done.

Walking through the hallway and seeing tsukune with a a bag of luggage in each hand she smiled and all her problems melted away. "This is all our stuff for our stay at your mothers?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah this is everything, our ride should be here soon. I already called mom she said she's excited to meet you ...plus its Tokyo so maybe i can treat you to a private dinner?" he said which caught the vampiresses attention.

"Oh that sounds lovely tsukune i would love that very much i can not wait to spend more time with you love" she said happily, as she gently took her bag of luggage. Both walking to the front door to meet their ride to the human world.

Walking outside and down the path of the house to the front gate, there was a car already waiting for them. An older looking man with an eye patch and a long beard smiled seeing tsukune.

"Tsukune it's good to see you again little one" Odin said upon seeing his grandchild. Being the Allfather of the Norse gods he still liked to get out once in awhile and walk the mortal realm and what better excuse than escorting his grandchild to his mothers?.

After getting their luggage in the car, they both got in the back seat of the car and noticed it was very comfy and spacious. Odin started to drive and entered the interdimensional tunnel, looking into the rear view mirror he saw both tsukune and moka cuddling close in the back seat ' i've never seen two people in love like this, it's nice to see though' he thought.

After 30 minutes later tsukune noticed the town around him, it was his hometown from when he lived with his mother during his childhood. Giving directions to his grandfather they soon pulled up on his street. Taking in the sights of his hometown tsukune was glad to be back home.

"Tsukune this is where you use to live?, its very nice" moka told tsukune as she was happily still holding him not wanting to let go. In truth she was excited to not only see where he lived but to go out and see the town and shops.

Pulling up to the curb in front of a decent sized white house tsukune noticed everything looked the way it did as he remembered.

As the car came to a stop tsukune opened the door of the car and looked at his childhood home smiling, moka soon got out after him and hugged him from behind " this is gonna be great tsukune!, maybe we can watch a scary movie or something tonight!" she said being her bubbly self

Chuckling to himself at his girlfriends adorable behaviour they both made their way to the front door of the house. Turning around and waving to his grandfather for the ride he soon drove off and went to go do *ODIN* stuff (yes odin stuff) . Knocking on the door he waited til he heard someone call out " just a minute coming" coming `` he heard his mother call out from the other side of the door. Waiting for no more than 30 seconds the door opened and tsukune's mom Kasumi went wide eyed seeing her son and hugged him with all her mom strength. " Oh honey i missed you so much. I hope the new school is ok, is it ok?" she asked as her motherly tone showed.

"Yeah i like the school a lot mom its a great school" turning to his girlfriend he smiled and gripped her hand and she walked up beside him and bowed" hello Mrs Aono i am Moka Akashiya i am tsukune's girlfriend" moka bowed as she smiled. Kasumi was stunned that her son had a girlfriend in school already and not to mention she was very cute.

Looking at the two she offered them inside and to relax and to wait for her to bring something to drink and eat. Going into the kitchen and leaving the love birds in the living room Kasumi got some snacks and drinks together.

Sitting on the couch together Moka wrapped her arms around his waist and held him " i like it here Tsukune its a nice place, and your mother seems very nice " she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Smiling at his girlfriend Tsukune kissed her forehead and agreed. "Yeah its nice here and my mom seems to like you to" he said as they shared a moment together.

Walking back into the living room Kasumi smiled at what she saw her son and his girlfriend sharing a moment on the couch ' maybe that school was good for him they seem to be perfect for each other' she thought. Putting the tray of food and drinks down on the table in front of the couch she smiled and continued the conversation.

"So tsukune dear what else has happened at this new school other than meeting this lovely lady" Kasumi said as she smiled at her son.

"Well mom we just spent the last couple days in Asgard with dad and grandad and i thought it would be nice to come and visit before we head back to school before break is over" tsukune said as he leaned down and grabbed a cup of tomato juice for moka and himself.

"So tell me about yourself Moka how was it that you adn my son met?, im just a bit curious is all" Kasumi said as she looked at moka and just wondered how her son got such a beautiful girl to come home with him.

Taking a sip of her drink moka set it down and smiled " well misses Aono when the school year started he was like me in a way, he seemed to an oddity and needed someone to talk to. So after talking with him and learning about him the more i liked him. He is also a gentleman and treats me with the most respect." moka bragged at the end and giggled a bit.

"Ohhh that is just such a adorable story" Kasumi said laughing with moka " im sure my son was very good to you and the way he told me over the phone about you I knew you were the one that won his heart and i'm glad you two found each other".

After having a chat and getting to know each other Kasumi walked back into the kitchen to start on dinner , Tsukune and Moka walked upstairs to his room to talk and unpack for the last week of break.

Unpacking Moka pulled out her pillow and smiled with a mischievous grin. Taking her pillow and holding it in both hands she slowly walked up behind Tsukune and swung her pillow and hit him in the back of the head making him lose balance and fall onto his bed. " hahahah pillow fight" moka yelled out and jumped on tsukune. Holding out his hands and laughing he held up his hands and fended off her pillow assault.

Catching her off guard he tickled her sides making her lose grip of her pillow dropping it on the floor. Taking advantage and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down, their lips met. Forgetting what was going on around them in the heated kiss, Moka moaned into the kiss as she slowly moved her hands up his chest" mmm Tsukune i love you so much" she moaned softly with each kiss.

Moving his hands to her sides tsukune knew moka wanted blood she had that look in her eye, nodding and moving his head to the side after their kiss she nuzzled his neck and slowly sunk her fangs into his neck and slowly lapped up his blood.

After there makeout session and moka needed blood they cuddled on his bed " mmm Tsukune would it be ok if i take a bath?" moka asked as they laid there waiting for dinner to be done.

"Of course Moka ill go grab you a towel " getting up he moved to the door near his room and pulled out a towel for moka" ok i can show you how to turn on th…" is all tsukune could say . As he turned around to give moka the towel she undressed and was in nothing but her birthday suit. Smiling she walked over to him wrapping her arms around him? " I thought we could take a bath together if that's ok with you". She suggested.

Almost having another nosebleed he composed himself and nodded " sure moka i would like that, il go start the water and il wait for you to get your herbs" he said as he kissed her forehead and smiled.

Walking into the bathroom and getting the bath ready he heard the door behind him open and close. Turning around, Moka had her rosary off and her silver hair tied up in a bun Tsukune noticed that inner moka was smiling at him, something that she did not do often but since they started dating it was something she only did for him. "Wow moka you look gorgeous and i'm not just saying that" he said as she walked over and kneeled down next to him and laughed a little " well tsukune i thought it would be nice to get out and spend some time with you , i missed you " she softly said as she leaned against him.

" ok moka the water is ready" tsukune turned off the water and started to get undressed as moka threw some herbs into the water and slowly got in the tub and waited for her lover.

"Hmmm tsukune the water is getting cold please come keep me warm" moka pleaded as she grinned and eyed him with her crimson eyes.

Not letting his sweet moka wait any longer he got all his clothes off and stepped into the tub behind her and slowly sat down allowing her to sit b\etween his legs and having his arms wrap around her.

As they washed each other and laughed while they talked they heard Kasumi call up to them that dinner was ready. Deciding to dry off and get dressed they agreed that tomorrow would be the day to go out and show Moka the shops take her out on a proper date. It would be a fun remainder of the vacation before returning to Yokai.


	14. starting something new part 2

**Hello all have a new chapter , i have had a lot of free time this weekend so i thought i would get this chapter finished before anything else came up and would take my time away from writing. This chapter is the ending arc to the summer vacation and the next chapter will be tsukune and moka back at Yokai. Again if anyone has any suggestions** **i will see if i can put them into the story. Mizore might be in the next chapter if i can fit her in but enough of me rambling enjoy the chapter :)**

Warning : this chapter contains a lemon

Slowly waking up, Tsukune looked over and slowly opened his eyes, laying next to him he saw something that made him smile.A vision of beauty laid next to him, Long pink hair under the soft blanket. Slowly taking his arm and wrapping it around Mokas' side and resting his chin on her shoulder he sighed in contentment.

Slowly turning his head tsukune saw his clock ' wow it's only 5am' he thought to himself. Feeling moka move and roll over he looked down and saw that she had a small smile on her lips. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked and rubbed her eyes before giving tsukune her famous smile.

"Good morning Tsukune" moka chirped happily as she snuggled into his chest not wanting to leave the warm bed. Kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her resting his hand on her back and rubbing her back lovingly.

"Good morning moka how did you sleep?" he asked as he saw moka snuggle him as if he were the only pillow on the bed.  
Looking up at tsukune she yawned again exposing her small canines. " i slept very well thank you" she responded followed by sniffing around" d...do i smell food?" she questioned.

Giving a little laugh he sat up and stretched " i guess mom is downstairs making breakfast, i don't know about you but i can go for some food, but if you want to you can have a sip if you want?" tsukune asked moka as he tilted his head to the side giving her access to his neck for a morning sip of blood.

Taking his queue moka sat up wrapping her arms around him then leaning her head on his shoulder before opening her mouth to feed "thank you tsukune" she said softly before biting into his neck gently, feeling the blood rush down her throat made her wake up and feel alive for the day ahead of them.

Releasing her fangs from his neck she licked her lips and smiled already feeling ready for the day "thank you tsukune that was delicious" she laughed and hoped out of bed and looked for her bag to get changed and get breakfast. Tsukune did the same climbing out of bed , looking through his dresser for clothes to wear.

Finding a black t-shirt and tan cargo shorts, Tsukune got ready to head downstairs. Moka found a nice crimson fitting top and jean leggings to wear. She was so happy that she and tsukune were going to go out on a date today and see the town and go shopping. She happily got dressed and walked out the room to go catch up with tsukune and have breakfast.

Walking downstairs, moka smelled food and it smelled amazing, walking into the kitchen she saw tsukune at the table setting a plate down and a glass of tomato juice. Smiling, she walked over and greeted tsukune, kissing his cheek. She walked over to the empty chair and took a seat. Kasumi was still cooking what was left for breakfast and started to plate up after she was she was done she brought all the food over to the table and saw the two teens talking and laughing with each other. 'They do seem like they were meant for each other, Kasumi thought to herself.

As they each took what they wanted to eat they began to dig in and had a good breakfast. " So what are your plans for today, you two?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the two teens.

Tsukune and moka finished their food and sighed happily "well i thought i would take moka out to the zoo and look around and then maybe go out to eat and then go to a few stores" tsukune said. Moka was getting more excited with every word he was saying. He was taking her out for the whole day, she was absolutely excited to go out and have the best day of her life.

Walking out of the kitchen to the front of the house tsukune and moka got their things together and whatever they needed for the day out. Putting on their shoes Tsukune opened the door for moka first , as they walked out they waved bye to Kasumi and told her they would be back later in the afternoon. "Well moka are you evicted for the day of fun?" he asked as they walked down the street.

Walking down the street to the train station tsukune purchased two tickets for him and moka. As they waited for the train to arrive tsukune surprised moka. "Hey moka before we got here I thought I would give you something to remember this day" he said as he put his hand in his pocket and fished out a small piece of jewelry. It was a bracelet that said my shield maiden on it. It was covered in silver plating and had a gold trim on it. Moka's eyes widened. She was stunned that he got her something.

"T..tsukune y..you didn't have to but thank you very much that means a lot" she said as she held out her wrist and allowed tsukune to put the bracelet on her wrist. After clipping it on her she leaned forward and kissed his cheek as a show of affection. She was indeed in love with him.  
Looking at the bracelet she could not take her eyes off of it .As she was smoothing tsukune in affection and love, she did not notice the train that pulled into the got her attention and they both got up and headed for the train.

As they boarded the train they found a secluded seat near the back of the train. Letting moka take the window seat they interlocked their hands and waited to arrive at their destination. Moka's head was still spinning, tsukune treated her like gold and she knew that she definitely found the one and even Ura Chan loved him and admitted as much even though she denied it at first.

"So moka are you excited to see the zoo and all the animals?"tsukune asked as the train was getting closer to their destination.  
" Well yes i am excited to go and have a day full of excitement with you tsukune, truth be told i never really did anything like this when i was younger, i … i was never included when i was in school in the human world" she said with a sad expression. Tsukune felt sad for her she was perfect the way she was and the best thing to happen to him he would make sure that she would get anything she wanted no matter what it took he would make her happy.

"Im sorry moka i wish i knew you then we could have been the best of friends then" he said as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a loving hug.

"Really you mean that tsukune?" she said as she wiped her eyes as the tears were starting but stopped when he reassured her. "Of course moka you are my everything and a life without you would be meaningless, ever since i met you i just wanted to be near you, i love you moka for now and always". Being overwhelmed with emotions, Moka did not care who saw but she leaned over and planted a heated kiss on his lips. She might have gotten a little too into it by using her tongue in the kiss but ehhh what could he say she loved him just as if not more.

After their (talk) Moka and Tsukune got off the train and made their way off the platform into the main lobby. After getting directions on where the zoo was they walked outside of the train station. As they walked down the street people were giving moka looks and wondering how a guy like him got a girl like moka. "Tsukune people are looking at me" she said as she buried her face into his chest.

Looking around tsukune noticed it to and pulled her a little closer to himself " its ok moka your just a beautiful girl thats all, in all honesty i would put my money on that they are just jealous that's all" he said as they continued to walk down the street with \the zoo in sight they picked up there pace a bit to get in before a large crowd piled up at the entrance.

"Aww really tsukune ..am i really that beautiful?" she asked as they walked up to the entrance of the zoo making their way into the line to buy tickets."well yes moka your the most beautiful woman in the world and i will tell you everyday if i have to to make you believe it".

As they Walked up to the entrance of the zoo they lady behind the counter smiled. Tsukune walked up to the window and pulled out his wallet "two passes please" he asked as he pulled out the required amount of money.

"That will be 110 yen please" the ticket saleswoman said as she produced two passes for them. Giving her the money tsukune gave one pass to moka. Taking her hand in his own hand again the walked passed the gate into the zoo to begin their adventure of the animal kingdom. Walking up to a map bored they both agreed they wanted to see the penguins first.

As they made there way to the arctic area of the zoo they saw other animals that were adorable to see, arctic foxes, polar bears, arctic rabbits, seals and walruses. Moka was pointing to every animal still holding tsukune close to herself.. " Ohhhh tsukune there they are the penguins!" she squealed, she took off running at a speed that people around them only saw a blur.

Running up to the glass railing and looking down into the enclosure Moka was gushing over the little animals that looked like they were wearing little tuxedos. "They do look cute when they waddle around, " tsukune said. One penguin walked in their direction, looked up and flapped its wings at them making them laugh. After they spent time in the Arctic area of the zoo they decided to stop and get a drink and a snack to munch on. "So moka what would you like?, my treat" tsukune told her as they approached a stand with food and drinks.

She was scanning the menu until something stuck out to her "ohhh can i get a sprite and a small fry please" moka asked. Tsukune asked the man behind the stand for mokas order and then his own.

After getting there food and finding a place to sit they both took a break to sit back and relax and enjoy there food and drink. " so moka are you having a good time so far?" twsukune asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ohhh yes i'm having a wonderful time tsukune thank you for taking me here today, i'm really enjoying myself" she said as a smile covers her face, she really was enjoying herself and loved spending time with tsukune.

As they ate and finished their snack , they got up and threw the fry container in the garbage" so moka i saw a couple of stores on the way here if you want to stop by and see them that is" he said as his hand found hers and intertwined their fingers together.

"Ohh that sounds wonderful tsukune , yes lets go and see what they have" she happily said as they made there way out of the zoo. Looking at his watch tsukune noticed they have been there for over 2 hours. ' wow i did not think it was that long' he thought to himself. Walking out pass the main gate , they walked down the street towards the stores they had passed on the way to the zoo.

Walking up to a store they had saw on the way to the zoo both tsukune and moka had a closer look and noticed it was a clothes store. Moka instantly got excited. Sensing her enthusiasm he walked up the steps to the store and opened the door for her which she thanked him for. "So you got anything in mind that you are looking for moka?" tsukune asked out of curiosity.

Moka instantly turned 3 shades of red in her cheeks, she buried her face into his strong chest " ummm it's rather embarrassing" she claimed but in her mind she knew exactly what she was going to get, something for tsukune to show how much she loved him something sexy but not too revealing. " umm well honestly tsukune it's something that i have planned for tonight so you don't have to worry mister" She jokingly said as she sarcastically poked his chest with her finger and than laughing

: uh.. Ok moka i won't pry the secret than , but i do need new clothes " tsukune said as he pulled at his shirt a bit. Moka bit her lips as she could see the muscular outline of his body in the clothes having all kinds of fantasies in her head she was snapped out of thought by a sales woman.

:hello do you need help with anything today?" the sales woman asked as she smiled. Moka bit her lip and poked her fingers together in a cute fashion. " umm yes" she looked around and then leaned close to the saleswoman for only her to hear " yes i am looking for something …..sexy to get for my boyfriend tonight" she whispered to her. The saleswoman whent wided eyed and just nodded and asked moka to follow her. Looking back behind her, Moka smiled at tsukune : i'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna see if i can find what i need i'll come find you when i'm done ok?" she said as she blew him a kiss.

Tsukune smiled and nodded and went on to look for what he needed. ' hmmm i do need new shirts and some pants ' he told himself as he made his way to the men's area of the store.

Roughly 20 minutes passed and tsukune walked up to the front of the store and took a seat to wait for moka. Moka walked up a few minutes later with a bag in her hand and a smile on her face. " Ok tsukune i'm all set i got what i needed" she said with a healthy blush on her face.

Tsukune nodded and guessed it was some bras she needed to get. As they held each other's hands they made their way out of the store and back down the street to the train station to head back home in time for dinner. "So moka, I thought that we can watch a movie when we get back after dinner and relax for a bit," Tsukune said as he looked over at his one and only. Moka looked at him and smiled as she blushed a deep red in her cheek ' what is up with her today ever since we went to the clothes store she has been acting a little off' tsukune said to himself..

Taking the train back home they both closed their eyes after a rather fun day together. Getting off the train and making their way down the street to tsukune's home they both agreed to watch a movie and relax for the rest of the night.

"So moka what movie would you like to watch?" he asked moka who was now laying down on the couch. " Oh um well anything is fine tsukune" she said as she sat up and smiled at him. Nodding at her he picked up the remote, flipping threw a couple channels tsukune found the show vikings. " huh i guess we can watch this i never seen it before" he said out loud. Moka thought it was adorable that tsukune liked the shows about his heritage.

Cuddling on the couch Moka laid on tsukune with her arms wrapped around him with her face in his neck nibbling at him playfully which in turn made him chuckle a bit." You know you dont have to ask moka if you want to you can if you want to" tsukune said making moka blush and hide her face in his chest. Nodding after a few moments moka licked the side of his neck with her moist tounge before placing her razor sharp teeth on his neck. Slowly pushing down she felt his blood rush into his mouth which made her knees weak. It was almost like her whole body was being stimulated all at once it was that good.

After moka had her fill of blood she released her fangs and licked the puncture wounds closed with her moist tongue. After she was satisfied she cuddled into tsukune's embrace feeling content with how her life was going.

After the movie was over tsukune looked down and saw that moka was fast asleep, smiling he wrapped his arms around her and slowly sat up holding her in his arms carrying her. Going up stairs to his room to go to bed for the night, opening his door to his room he walked into and laid her down on his bed before turning around and turning on the lamp near his bed. Walking over to his dresser he looked for something to wear to bed. Finding something to wear he slowly started to undress and put on his pajamas and a white t-shirt.

Turning around to head to bed he found that moka was not where he put her', looking around tsukune was puzzled. "Moka? Where did you go….moka?" he said with no answer. Walking to the bed he looked around before being pushed onto his bed. When tsukune hit his bed he quickly turned around and saw moka standing at the edge of the bed in her unsealed form wearing what could only be described as erotic undearwear and bra with black and red stockings. Grinning ear to ear as her red eyes glowed in the dark corner of his room she sauntered over to the bed slowly crawling on it up to tsukune.

Tsukune almost suffered a nosebleed from what he saw , his moka seductively crawling on top of him. His thoughts were cut off when moka kissed his neck slowly while her hands rested on his waist "mmmm Tsukune i've been waiting for this moment all day" She said in a low tone. Tsukune's pants were becoming two sizes to tight and he finally knew why moka was acting weird all day. " M..Moka is this why you were acting the way you were earlier?" he asked softly.  
Moka nodded softly before slipping her fingers in his pajamas and slowly started to pull them down. " Tsukune i know we are already to be married after the school year but i want us to be together sooner" she said as she pulled his pajamas all the way down. Tsukune couldn't help but look at mokas impressive cleavage being held in her black and red bra.

"M..Moka what do you mean?" he asked as she started to push his shirt up and kiss his chest softly. After hearing her mate she slowly sat up and looked at him "well tsukune i wish to be mated with you tonight i do not want anything else in this world but this , to be with you forever" moka said with tears brimming at the corners of her ruby eyes .

Tsukune nodded " of course i would love that moka all you have to do is ask i can never say no to you" tsukune said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a heated kiss, moka was on cloud nine she was so happy that he wanted to be mated to her and it made her the happiest in her whole life.

Pulling away from the kiss moka reached behind her back and unclipped her bra letting it fall from her chest exposing her impressive bosom. Tsukune was instantly stimulated, reaching up he softly cupped her breasts in his hands rubbing her bosom in his strong instantly moaned tsukunes name becoming more excited by the second. Tsukune sat up and slowly took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled her nipple soflty as he continued to rub the other with his left hand. Moka almost could not take hos amazing it felt all she knew is she wanted him and she wanted him now. "Tsukune " she spoke with what little voice she had as she reached down and wrapped her right hand around his aroused girth and giving it a few strokes before she started to take her panties off" i.. I Want you now please tsukune i need you" she seductively spoke, After discarding her panties she sat on top of tsukune aligning her hips with his. Leaning down she gave him a heated kiss as she sunk herself down on his member feeling herself stretch to his girth" ahhhh tsukune" she moaned as she broke the kiss again feeling him enter her warm honeypot. Slowly tsukune rested his hands on her hips as she slowly started to rock her hips on his " ahhh Moka that feels amazing" tsukune moaned in ecstasy feeling mokas womanhood tighten around his member. Moka knew she had to mark him now before heading back to Yokai so no other woman would dare to even think of flirting with him should not let that happen even that air head of a succubus Kurumu. Quickly leaning down Moka bit into his neck and injected her blood into him as she started to bounce up and down on tsukune's member faster making both of them moan louder then they should. As tsukune started to meet her thrust he felt her blood start to take effect. Rolling both of themselves over while still connected tsukune started to thrust into moka faster and faster while she was still injecting blood into his body.

Moka's eyes rolled into the back of her head when she released her fangs from his neck completing the mate mark . She couldn't help the moans the escaped her mouth as her tongue hung out of mouth as she was feeling her orgasm starting to build up and knew that tsukune was close as well. Wrapping her legs around tsukuens waist she screamed his name before she release a powerful orgasm, tsukune was not far behind but tried to pulled out but mokas legs were like a wise grip. " M..moka i'm gonna...any second '' tsukune managed to say, Moka nodded " its ok love you can inside i don't mind" she moaned. Tsukune nodded and a few seconds later he released inside of moka making her cling to tsukune tighter.

Roughly five minutes after their lovemaking had ended they were holding each other under the covers of tsukune's bed content that they were now mates. Moka was humming a tune and tsukune knew she was very happy about what had happened. " t..that was amazing moka i don't know how else to describe it " he said . Moka looked at him as she smiled from ear to ear "yes it was tsukune i feel closer to you than ever before and that makes me very happy, i'm just not happy that we have to head back to school in two more days i really don't want to but we have to" she said with a sigh and sad face but continued to hold her tsukune. Tsukune moved his arm around moka and started to comb his hand through her silver hair , she loved the way tsukune touched her and made her feel loved. She knew that at the end of the school year they were going to be together in the best of ways and she could not wait.


	15. closer than you think

**Hello all and with a new chapter , this chapter is more or less just a return to Yokai. Thank you for everyone that reads and reveiws i apperciate it very much and it keeps me writing. And a certain** **Succubus gets taught a lesson in this chapter ( wink wink) lol ok on with the chapter!.**

Slowly waking up tsukune could feel moka flush against his body in his bed slowly breathing still in a deep sleep. Reaching up he slowly brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, deciding to get up to use the bathroom he slowly managed to get out of bed without waking moka. Putting on a robe that was hanging on his desk chair he walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Making his way back to his room he slowly opened his door and closed it once inside his room before hearing moka. "Tsukune….come back to bed love i'm cold.." she softly stated. SMiling at her he nodded " ok hun i'll be right there just had to use the bathroom" looking over at his alarm clock he noticed it was 3am ' damn well we have to be back to yokai by noon so we will have to leave in a few hours' he said to himself. Crawling back into bed moka wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him until she was on top of him and fell back asleep ' well i guess she is a heavy sleeper i guess' tsukune thought to himself once more.

Roughly 4 hours later moka woke up fully rested, slowly stretching her arm above her head she opened her eyes and saw that she was on top of tsukune naked and drool all over his face….and it wasn't his ' oops i guess i was really tired last night hehe' she surmised and grabbed something to clean his face off with.

After moka threw the drool soaked tissue in the garbage and with a sweatdrop she sighed ' off that was kinda weird i wonder if he was able to sleep with me almost drowning him' she poked her chin thinking. Deciding to do something for him before heading back to school she went downstairs to see if his mother Kasumi was up yet as she wanted to surprise tsukune with a great breakfast.

Roughly 30 minutes later tsukune started to wake up, slowly looking around he did not see moka' huh i wonder where she went off to' he thought to himself. Getting up he found his clothes and got dressed' ugh i don't want to head back to school but at least there is only a couple semesters left' he surmised before walking out of his room and heading downstairs as a lovely smell entered his nostrils.

Walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen he had to rub his eyes at what he saw, Moka and his mother laughing and making breakfast and laughing with each other. Turning around moka saw tsukune and smiled brightly " good morning tsukune i hope your hungry love" tsukune's mother looked at the two and smiled brightly ' they seem like a married couple already' laughing Kasumi put a plate of bacon on the table " well i hope you two are hungry moka tells me you two were out for a while yesterday" Tsukune and moka looked at each other and sweatdropped at the fact that she did not hear them going at it last night like horny rabbits. " uhh yeah we went to the zoo and took moka shopping for some new clothes," Tsukune said, his face flush.

As they all ate breakfast they made small talk and talked about the school, what was going on and how things were going. "Wait so tsukune y..you're engaged to moka?As happy as i am about this, I'm just curious as to where you are gonna live when you get married and graduate. What do you plan on doing?" Tsukune stopped eating both moka and Kasumi looked at his sudden stillness.

"Mom i already know what im doing after school" he paused for a moment and looked at his mother" im taking over fathers position as the new thunder god when he steps down, i knew it would come sooner or later but it has to be done without a god in asgard things will go haywire and become unbalanced"Kasumi went wide eyed at his plan after school and stood up and walked to the counter of the kitchen "T..tsukune i don't like the fact that your taking over for your father its a dangerous thing to take on, your father has made some very powerful enemies ...i .. i tired so hard to keep you away from that life and have you live a normal life but i guess i should have known that the day would come when you would find out your destiny, i still love your father very much but i had to put your first when you were born i hope you can understand tsukune" Kasumi said with a sigh and starting to tear up. Getting up from his seat tsukune walked over and hugged his mother " i know mom but no one else can fill in his spot but a family member with the same bloodline, moka already knows about my life and what i am and she agreed to come live with me there after school is over" tsukune said to his mother.

"WHAT!" Kasumi half shouted and looked at moka "is this true y..you know about his true nature?" Kasumi said, looking at moka half shocked. Moka nodded :well Miss Aono i met your son at school and not only do i know about him but…" she bit her lips and looked at tsukune who just nodded giving her the signal to tell his mother. "Well I am a vampire " moka stated in a low voice half afraid of what his mother would say. Kasumi looked at tsukune and then moka " w..wait you're a vampire? I...i thought that the norse gods and the yokai hated each other?" kasumi said. Tsukune spoke up before his mother said something as she was quick to judge " well mom it was found out that it was not the yokai or norse fault for the war but a third party but yes mok and i are getting married after school and moving to Asgard" . Kasumi nodded slowly. " umm ok i need to go lay down for a bit, if i'm not awake before you leave just call me from school ok tsukune?" she said before leaving the room.

A while after breakfast both moka and tsukune got their bags packed and ready to go back to school. " You all set moka, we just have to head to the bus stop and we'll be back at school by 11 and then unpack and get ready for tomorrow" he said as he set his bag near the door. " yes and i just want this school year to be over already , but i guess it's not too bad the school tests are coming up in a few months" she stated as she picked up her bag and walked to the door where tsukune was holding open the door for her.

Waiting for the bus to arrive, moka and tsukune made small talk mostly about what kind of wedding moka would love to have and where. Before long the bus arrived. Getting on the bus and taking their seats in the backmoka held tsukune close and laid her head on his shoulder " you gonna take a nap while we head back to school?" tsukune asked as he looked at moka with her eyes closed and nodded slowly 'yes i am well you did wear me out last night ...in a good way" she said as she traced a finger across his chest" you were very good last night" she added as she leaned up and nipped his earlobe playfully. "Well moka you wore me out to in a good way as well and i have to admit it was the best night ive ever had yet" he stated wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him" go ahead and take a nap i will wake you when we get there moka ok?" nodding she laid her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

As the bus pulled up to the school tsukune gently nudged moka awake" hey moka were here " he said as she slowly woke up from her little cat nap. "Ohh we are" she stretched arms over her head and sat up straight and retried her bag from the floor in front of her.

Walking off the bus together they looked around and saw that other students were coming back and getting settled back in before classes started tomorrow." you want me to walk you to your dorm room moka?" she looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if what he asked her was something weird. " if you mean back to your dorm then yes tsukune….wait did father tell you ?" he shook his head no and wondered what she meant. "Well tsukune now that we are engaged he personally called the headmaster and had made a request that we live in the same dorm room until graduation" she spat out with her cheeks turning red from the info that she told her mate about.

"Wow really...so we're gonna live together ? that's awesome i can't wait to get back to our dorm room then, i need to unpack and get everything ready to for tomorrow" tsukune said as they both started walking down the path of the school towards the dorms. As the pair was walking towards the dorm room all the other students saw them and whispers were made about not only how powerful tsukune was but how he also hooked up with the hottest girl in school which they both tuned out.

"So moka what do you want to do when we get back to our dorm?" he asked out of curiosity. Before she could answer they both heard someone scream tsukune's name and it got louder and louder with each passing second until someone flew up and smacked into tsukune from behind knocking him to the ground. " Tsukune your back! Yay now you can come with me and watch movies and spend time with me!" an overly hyper blue haired woman spat out almost incoherently.

Tsukune lifted his head up and looked behind him to find Kurumu on his back " ummm Kurumu its nice to see you but me and moka are just getting back and would like to relax for the rest of the night" Kurumu was not happy that he said mokas name. " so what about moka?" she said until she heard someone clear their throat. Looking behind herself she says an angry looking moka with her arms crossed " you have 3 seconds to get off my boyfriend before i kick you into next week" moka said with killing intent on her face.

"Your boyfriend?, yeah as if tsukune wants a girl like me not some bloodsucker like you" she said with malice in her voice. Tsukune then pushed Kurumu asid for a moment and stood up to dust himself off and made his place back at Mokas' side. "Kurumu please me and moka just want some time alone " he said as he took mokas hand.

" Tsukune i don't believe you i know moka did something to trick you but i'm the one for you dont you see that" Kurumu said as she took tsukunes other hand which in mokas eyes made her blood boil. "Tsukune please take off my rosary now i wish to show Kurumu her place. Tsukune released mokas hand and grabed her rosary and quickly tugged *PLINK* her rosary was quickly removed cause a demonic aura to release . Kurumu took a step back and could hardly speak. Moka looked over at the blue haired bombshell and growled. " i warned you to stop your games with my mate now im going to show you why you never should of pushed it this far" moka said , before kurumu could speak she was kicked with the force of a train that sent her flying over 3 miles away. Moka put her leg down and smoothed out her skirt and looked at tsukune and smiled. :shall we go back to our room and get comfy for the night love?" she spoke and took his hand walking back to their room. Little did they know a pair of icey blue eyes was watching the whole thing go down' hmmm interesting i will have to keep my eye out for him; said the figure.

As both moka and tsukune walked back into their dorm they put their bags near the desk " hey moka i'm gonna go get a bath ready for us ok?" he said as he kissed her cheek which made her blush " ok love i'll be in a little bit love" moka said as she winked at tsukune making him blush ' he is so adorable when he does that ' she thought. Packing her clothes away she tucked her bag away in the closet and walked to the bathroom to see what tsukune was up to. As she walked into the bathroom she saw that tsukune was already in a towel and testing the water with a mix of herbs in the water for moka, she smiled and walked over to him " thank you for makeing a bath for us love" moka said as she grabbed a towel on the sink next to tsukune and started to take off her clothes.

As they both got in the tub with each other they both washed each other with moka being a bit more affectionate than usual. Kissing his ears and nipping his neck she seemed more playful than before "tsukune relax love i'm gonna wash your back for you" she said as she grabbed a sponge and wet it as she squeezed some soap into her other hand. SLowly washing his back she leaned into him with her bust pressing against his back, wondering what she was up to he was curious about her behaviour "hey moka is everything ok?" he asked out of curiosity. Blinking she looked up at him and cocked her head "yes everything is fine why do you ask?" not wanting to upset her he nodded " nothing at all i just thought that Kurumu was still irritating you some what she has been getting kind of annoying as of late" he stated.

After their bath they thought it would be nice to cuddle up on the bed and watch a movie on tsukune's laptop that tsukune downloaded from his mother's the middle of the movie moka excused herself to use the bathroom tsukune nodded and waited for her to get back and paused the movie. Roughly ten minutes later moka was still in the bathroom and tsukune was wondering why it was taking her so long so he decided to go see if she was ok. Walking up to the door tsukune knocked on the bathroom door to see if she was ok and only heard her coughing. Minutes later the door opened and moka walked out and saw tsukune with a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok moka i heard you coughing in there?" he asked as he put his arm around her and walked with her back to bed. "Y..yes just not feeling well right now i don't know why but all of a sudden my stomach just does not agree with me right now" she said as she laid back down in bed with tsukune following her on the other side of the bed shortly after he turned off the lights. "Alright well if you say so moka i just worry about you is all" he said as he leaned over and kissed her goodnight " if you need anything just wake me up and let me know ok i love you moka " he said before wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on the pillow under himself. " thank you tsukune, i love you too and goodnight love" moka quietly said as she leaned into him and drifted off into sleep.

The following morning tsukune woke up to see moka walking from the bathroom again and he began to think something was wrong " Moka if you feel sick today you can go to the nurse's office and i'll let homeroom know you'll be out for the day" tsukune groggily said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Its fine tsukune i think it was just something i ate before i went to bed last night" she smiled and continued to gather her things for school. " well love i got your things ready just get dressed and grab your bag when your ready and i'll meet you at homeroom ok?" she happily told him as she kissed him passionately. After their heated kiss she winked and left the room to homeroom and to leave tsukune to get ready. " Well I better get ready and get dressed so im not late that would not be a good first day back" tsukune thought to himself as he managed to get up and find clean clothes.

Walking out of the dorm with fresh clothes tsukune had his bag slung across his back, as he headed to the academy. Walking down the path to the school he approached the front door and swung it open and saw students all over talking to each other. "HEY WIMP!" he heard somewhere in the crowd but thought nothing of it. Still walking to class he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around only to see a tall jockey looking blonde headed guy staring at him.. " well what do you want? You're just going to stare at me like you want to make out or something?" tsukune said, making a few students around laugh at his comment. " What? Hell no, you know that moka is too good for you and i'm going to show you why!" the tall guy said as he pushed tsukune across the face only to have him look back at the tall man with a blank expression. The tall bully cocked a brow and punched him again but the same reaction from tsukune came and gone just as the first, honestly tsukune was bored at this point. " ok your going to show me? Well show me im waiting but your just wasting my time" tsukune said as he turned around only to have the bully pull him back ' ok this is getting really fucking annoying' tsukune thought. Before the tall blonde man could hit him again tsukune grabbed his hand and bent it backwards with a sicking crack that made everyone around wince in pain. " If you ever touch me or moka or so much as say anything about her again i will personally find you remove your limbs, cauterize your wounds and dump you in a tank of water with leeches and watch you wither away just for fun, you got me im not in the mood for anyone's bullshit today" tsukune told the tall bully before letting him go as he held his now broken wrist. Sighing tsukune continued his way to homeroom, hopefully nothing else happened today.

Walking into homeroom tsukune saw moka sitting at her desk with a couple people talking to her which made tsukune curious. Walking to his desk in front of moka,he set his bag down. ``Hey moka, how are you feeling" he said, ignoring the other people around them. She looked up at him and smiled " oh its ok just waiting for class to start" she happily said now that he was here she did not have to listen to the guys around her try to hit on her ' how dare they dont they know i'm spoken for what the hell' she thought. " hey wimp leave moka alone she doesn't want anything to do with you" one person said tsukune had a grim look on his face and looked at the guy who spoke up." thats funny that you say that since she's ignoring you and talking to me, I think you need to re-evaluate your communication skills there it doesn't seem like you know how conversations work" tsukune snickers while everyone else in the class laughed at his joke even moka. The student grunted and walked back to his seat along with everyone else. " hey moka i hope they didn't bother you too much before i got here" he asked as he sat down in his seat wondering if she was still feeling ok. " oh i'm fine love nothing i can't handle " she spoke up and looked out the window in deep thought. Wondering what was on her mind he was about to ask if she was thinking about anything but Miss Nekonome walked in " hello class welcome back now first things first, there is homework today but its a easy assignment, all you have to do is partner up with someone and complete the homework that is given to you" the teacher said but before anyone could ask tsukune looked at moka and she nodded to him and smiled ' well she seems a bit better now than this morning' he thought to himself.

After class was over moka stood up and grabbed her bag and waited for tsukune to get all his things together. " all set tsukune?" moka asked as she took his hand in hers. " yeah i am moka i just want today to be over already" he said with a chuckle. Making their way out of the classroom tsukune and moka had different classes until lunch so being the good boyfriend he was he walked her to her next class. " hey moka i'll see you at lunch, ok?" tsukune said as he kissed moka on the cheek which in turn made her blush. " yes i will see you at lunch love" moka replied as she waved to him before entering the classroom. As tsukune started to walk to his next class a pair of icey blue eyes watched him walk down the hall 'now is my chance' the figure thought to themselves.

Entering home ec class tsukune took his usual spot near the window of the classroom. Wondering what he will be doing for class, tsukune pulls out a book of viking history and begins to read it before the teacher starts class.

Before tsukune could get into his book the teacher walked in and announced that they will be making something that reminds them of home. SMirking tsukune knew what he would make ' huh i think i can pull off grandfather's spear' he thought to himself as he scanned the classroom to find anything to make it from.

Meanwhile in moka,s class she was taking a test for her math class, on top of that the blue haired succubus narrowed her eyes at the vampire while covered in bandaids. ' mark my words moka i will win tsukune over if i have to use my ultimate power' she thought as a creepy smile formed on her face. (yeah she has officially gone nuts)

Moka was happy with her test after the teacher handed them back to the students, moka smiled when she saw that she scored a one hundred. ' i hope tsukune is having as good a day as im having today' she thought to herself.

Tsukune was almost done with his project and grinned like a madman. ' ha it's finally done' he thought to himself , as he set Gungnir down on his table. It looked like an exact copy of Odins back in his chair tsukune waited until time was up for the teacher to call out to students to show what they had made unbenounced to him A ice blue haired woman walked up to his table.

"Hello there you are tsukune right?" the ice haired woman said to him breaking him out of his thoughts. " huh...ummm hi and um yeah im tsukune , what can i do for you?" he asked as the woman that had surprised him. Looking at him she took the seat next to him and gave a small smile. " Well i thought i would get to know you as i don't really know anyone here and don't have a lot of friends….that is" she said in a low voice while she had a lollipop in her mouth. "Ohhh well if you want I can show you around , also if you want to join a club you can join the newspaper club" Tsukune said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. Smiling, the girl introduced herself " im Mizore by the way , i'll talk to you later but i'll talk to you later" she said as she walked back to her own seat.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class, Moka walked out of her classroom and walked to lunch to meet up with tsukune. Entering the lunchroom, Moka walked to the vending machine and bought a tomato juice' this will have to do until my tsukune gets here' she thought to herself. Taking a swig of her drink it satisfied her thirst for the time being , taking herself to the lunch line she bought herself some food and walked to the table she and tsukune sat at. Sitting down she looked around and saw tsukune walk in the lunchroom and smile at her " hey moka how was class?" he asked curiously. " Oh it was ok but it will be better once we get back to our dorm and relax" she said with a hushed tone in her voice. Tsukune looked at her and chickled "well i got a bunch of movies on my laptop we can watch and plus we got homework that needs to be done" tsukune stated with a deflated reached over and placed her hand on top of tsukune's " love listlen i know this year is almost over with but once it's over we graduate and it's over and we can do whatever we want" Moka said with sincerity in her voice. Tsukune looked up and nodded " I know moka your right per usual " he said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Well moka after next class i dont have any more classes for the day, that and club is tomorrow" Tsukune stated matter of factually. Both agreeing and nodding they both ate their lunch in silence and enjoyed their time alone from everyone else for the most part.

After lunch, Moka and tsukune walked out to the courtyard in the school, holding each other's hand they started to walk to their dorm " HEY Anon!" someone yelled out. 'Great some other ass hat that wants to fight me' tsukune thought as he turned around and saw the tall blonde that he had a confrontation with this morning , and by the looks of it he brought some friends' signing and releasing moka hand he stepped forward " what is it now? What could you possibly want now?" tsukune just yelled at him getting tired of his shit.

" You know what Aono this is payback for this morning" the tall blonde screamed as he and his two friends charged at him. Getting over the point of angry tsukune tore off his hammer bracelet unleashing his power. The flow of norse energy flowed out across the campus, everyone feeling the aura around them. The two students that charged at tsukune kept charging.. Tsukunes voice deepen and thoomed with power. His norse markings glowed as his eyes crackling with lightning. " I have had enough of these games, you think just cause you have a power you can hurt others well i'm sorry to tell you it ends now!" tsukune roared as his arms began to engulf with lightning energy. The two teen quickly stopped in their stop as they sensed tsukune's aura increase with each passing second. Aiming his arm out holding his pendant his hammer pendant tripled in size and turned into Mjolner. Giving a deadly smirk he cocked his arm back and threw the hammer with full force with a trail of lightning crackling behind it. The two teens ran to and dodged tsukune thinking that he missed completely " nice try with that trick it wont work" the tall blonde yelled as he got closer to tsukune who seemed to not move but only began to laugh. Slowly coming to a stop the blonde wonders why he was laughing, not paying attention he was hit in the back by a screaming force. Screaming flying into tsukune's grasp he glared at the blonde teen and smiled " your time is now coming to an end" he said before tsukune planted a fierce punch to the bully making him spit up blood. The blonde friend was almost scared of the sight he saw, turning around he screamed and ran away. " I have had enough of people interfering in my life thinking they can take what they want, no more " tsukune roared again before throwing the blonde into the school building wall causing a giant sonic boom.

After he took out the trash tsukune re connected his pendant to his wrist link reverting him to his normal self. " i'm sorry you had to see that moka i'm just done with today" he sarcastically said while shrugging his shoulders. " its ok tsukune , but it looks like all the other students that saw what you did just now seem to get the point" moka said as she smiled at the other girls as she wrapped her arms around tsukune and continued to walk back to their dorm.' well it seems like every other girl is now going to be trying to get tsukune now, good thing he is mine' she happily said to herself.

Getting back to their dorm, Moka waited for tsukune to unlock their door before moka smiled and pushed him inside and closed the door behind herself, locking it for some ( alone time). Yes, Moka Akasiya had found her place and her future mate for the rest of her life.

"Wow moka you wore me out this time" tsukune chuckled softly as he gently ran his hand through her hair. Looking around he was quite famished from the 2 hour love making session they had done when they got back to the dorm and now he wanted food, " hey moka you want something to eat i will cook of course" he said as he sat up having an idea of what he was going to make. Walking to the small kitchen that the dorm offered tsukune looked through the fridge, " AH HA!" tsukune almost shouted. Pulling out a pork roast he set it on the counter and continued looking through the fridge for carrots and vegetable broth" ok so its your lucky night moka i get to make you my famous pork roast ramen, something that i've taken a liking to it when i moved here" tsukune said with a big smile. " Ohh? Your famous pork roast ramen? Is there something special like an ingredient?" so asked out of curiosity. Looking at the directions of the roast and then back at moka he shrugged " Honestly i have no idea it just tastes really good when im done cooking it" he laughed while scratching the back of his neck. Moka just rolled her eyes as she looked on the carpet to grab her clothes and put them on to go help tsukune so he would not burn down their room " ok when you say it like that tsukune i need to come over there and help" she said joining in the laughter. "Well after dinner we have to finish our homework that we kind of forgot to do when we got back from classes" moka said with a grin and raised eyebrows. They both laughed and continued to cook and ended the night with studying for upcoming tests and homework that needed to be done.

The following morning tsukune and moka headed to class without much interruptions ' huh well if it stays that way i'm happy with it' he thought to himself. Much of the day went by as if nothing happened " well moka we got club in a bit i think i got the story to what about you?" he said as they had their hands linked together. " well i was thinking of writing a article about the pepper in the school he has been the talk in the girls dorm and bathrooms apparently hes been taking pictures of woman in ways that women don't wish to be seen in" moka said as venom spit from her mouth thinking to find the person responsible and rip their arms off. Tsukune gulped and then looked forward "yeah that's a pretty good story to write about" he said scratching the back of his head.

Walking into the clubroom they saw their class president Gin and a bandaged up Kurumu, walking past the two they took their seats as usual and got to work. Gin walking over and pulling a flower from nowhere and holding it up to moka " why you look gorgeous today moka, would you care to join me on a dinner date?" all moka could do is slowly look to gin ( like people do in horror movies) with wide eyes and disgust on her face " a...are you fucking serious?" she half screamed. Gin being the empty brained dog he was made it even worse " why of course i'm serious" gin said smiling as he opened his eyes to see moka lean back and a fist connect to his face. " How many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on my girlfriend you dumbass" Tsukune questioned with a raised eyebrow as if thinking the mutt had suffered brain damage at some point. " I swear to god the next person to touch you is going to lose an arm" tsukune stated as he sat back down at his seat next to moka.

" Well I'm moka since you're starting on your story. I'll leave you to it as i'm going to go talk to some people to see if i can scrap up a story" tsukune told moka as he stood up and leaned down kissing her forehead. " And if i hear about anything at all i will blood eagle you in front of the school" he stated making the werewolf gulp remembering what tsukune did to the school security commission not too long ago. "Well I will be back in a bit," tsukune told moka as he grabbed a pen and paper and walked out of the classroom.

Moka sat in her chair and looked at her notes for what she had an idea to make an article for. " hmmm well i think i know what i'm gonna write about then" moka said as she got up and walked out of the classroom. "Well i hope i can find out who this perv is that is spying on all the girls, once i find out who it is….." moka spoke with a smile on her face. Yes indeed moka was going to find out who was behind the peeping perv.


	16. to track a peeper

Walking down the hallway, Moka was determined to find out who the pepper was and she had to know who it was. For the past month girls have been reporting that someone has been going around taking pictures of women in undress in the girls dorm and changing rooms. ' oh god i wonder how this sick fuck lives with himself' moka thought to herself. Thinking of talking to some girls that have had a run in with the peeper moka decided to go and check out the girls dormitory. As she walked she felt nausea come back again and this time it was almost worse than in the morning. ' ugh what is wrong with me i know i didn't eat anything unusual in the last couple days plus being a vampire we are immune to just about every illness, what could it be?' she thought to herself with a raised brow and an upset stomach.

Taking a deep breath moka made her way to the girls dorm to talk to some girls about the peeper and get a lead. Deciding where to start she made a line there to start her search.

Tsukune on the other hand made his way to his dorm room and got a head start on his homework. He had a week to write a story for the paper and decided that waiting a bit for homework was more important right now. ' god i hope the math teacher stops giving me ridiculous amounts of homework' he thought as he started to make his way down the dirt path towards the boys dorm.

Walking towards the dorm tsukune saw moka looking around and had a uncompterble look on her face almost as if she was feeling ill of some sort. ' That's weird vampires don't get sick...do they?' deciding to see if she was alright he made his way towards her to see if everything was going ok. Approaching moka he saw her look over and give what looked like a forced smile " hey moka is everything ok? You seem a little….well like you're not looking so good right now" tsukune said as he walked up to her side .

Nodding as she still had her hand on her stomach she looked up at him again " uhh yes i just think i ate something that is not sitting right with me is all, i will head to the nurse afterword's to see if it is serious or not" she said as she tucked her notebook and pen under her arm. " well also i wanted to ask if you wanted to help me with my story for the paper i need to find out who the peeper is and i would very much appreciate if you could help me , that is …..if your not busy that is" she cutely asked ahs she raised her hand and tucked some of her hair behind her right ear.

Deciding to put his homework off for a bit he smiled and nodded "sure moka i wouldn't mind helping you out with your story, uh where did...did you want to start looking first?" he asked as they both started walking together down the pathway.  
"Well i was going to go see the girls dorm and ask some people if they have seen anything" moka answered him as she clicked her pen and began to write down some notes.

Upon arriving at the dorms moka asked to split up and ask people to cover more ground and more answers for the article. Splitting off tsukune took the ground floor as moka took the stairs up to the first floor to start off on. Seeing a group of girls talking in the rec area of the dorm he approached them and waved as he slowly walked up to them, the girls started to whisper to each other ' is that Aono? omg i can't believe he is here how does my hair look?' they all seemed to have a thing for the guy from the way they were looking at each other and fumbling.

Walking up to the group of girls he smiled faintly " hello if its alright i would like to ask you girls some questions if that is ok with all of you" tsukune asked as he pulled out a pen and paper.  
One of the girls perked up " uh yeah sure what did you want to ask us, also are you busy after classes are over?" she asked, making the other girls giggle and tsukune blush deeply.  
"Ummm just wanted to ask if you have any information on this peeper that has been going around and yes i am busy after classes i have some things to take care of" tsukune said wanting to facepalm after hearing the girls flirt so openly with him.

The girls faces turned to anger upon hearing about the peeper, one of them spoke up and stood up to voice her thoughts on it. " Yeah just yesterday we saw flashes of a camera from the window of the girls changing room, after the flashes Becky went out and checked it out only to find a tipped over trash can, bet that bastard dashed when he got what he wanted gah" the girl said with disgust in her voice.

Writing everything down in his notepad tsukune nodded and added " I'm taking it that this is not the only time this has happened correct?. Was there any other time this has happened? did you ever get a good look at this peeper?" he wanted to get as much info as possible to get the info for moka so they could finish their paper early, and finish his homework early as well.

The girl becky put a finger to her lips " umm well there was that time we found cameras in the locker room in the gym im guessing he placed them there, also the other time me and Tracey were studying together her room is on the first floor and we heard something outside of her window"

Tsunkue nodded and kept writing down all the information he could gather. " ok this is a lot that had been going on, now if it is ok if you could show me the spot where the tipped trash can was if you could escort me there and we could look around for anything that could point me in the direction of this guy" tsukune asked them, they all looked at each other and giggled " ummm sure me and Tracey can show you if you would like" Becky pointed nodded and allowed them to show him the way. Together they walked to the back of the girls dorm to the bathrooms as he looked around tsukune took his time to get a good look around. Becky and Tracey on the other hand looked at each other and decided to ask him some questions " so tsukune is that girl moka your girlfriend or is she just a good friend?" they both asked.

Tsukune was looking at the tipped over trash can for any clues when he heard what they said blinking he stood up and raised a brow at them " umm yes moka is my girlfriend we are very close why do you ask?" he wondered what they were up to since they both seemed giddy of some sort. Going back to looking around tsukune saw what looked like hair and pondered about it , he reached down and picked it up and it smelled like a dirty dog " ugh what the hell" tsukune said as the smell invaded his nostrils.

"The girls looked unhappy to know he was already taken as the rumors of him being powerful and taking down the police commission by himself " ohh we were just curious is all, and what did you find?" they both asked. Tsukune stood up turning back to them ' well i just found a strand of hair and it smells like a wet dog no one here is a dog yokai?" the girls looked at each other and shook their heads " well no but it does seem to narrow down the search it seems" Tsukune agreed and wondered if moka was doing any better on her end of the search .

Meanwhile Moka was on her search and had asked a couple people already on what they had seen and heard so far nothing but what other girls had been talking about, deciding to go back and meet up with tsukune she made her way down to the first floor. Upon walking back into the rec area moka saw tsukune and walked up to him" hey did you get anything? All I got were hear say so nothing much really" moka said in a sad voice. Tsukune held up a baggy with some hair in it " well i got this and before you say it's just hair ….well it is but no one here is a dog yokai or werewolf , also the people i talked to also said that usually every night there's always flashes from a camera outside there window so i say we stake out her till they show up and catch the perp" tsukune said as he put the bag of evidence in his back pocket.  
Moka agreed to waiting to find out who the peeper was but they would have to wait until night time , so around 5 hours.

So tsukune what did you want to do for the time being?" moka asked as they both walked out of the girls dorm " well i have to catch up on some homework and then i might make some food i have not had anything to eat at all today" tsukune said as he rubbed his stomach feeling it grumble.  
"Ohh well tsukune i could cook something up for you if you don't mind, and...you could study while i make you food i wouldn't mind doing that for you '' Moka said hoping he would say yes.

"Umm sure moka that sounds like a great idea , il go get my stuff for class and ill be right over ok?'' Tsukune said as he leaned over and kissed moka on the cheek. Moka blushed and nodded. Heading back into the girls dorm moka went up to her room and started to get dinner started for him, as she got everything together she started to daydreams about living together and what it would be like to start a family. Before she knew it the pot she put on the stove was starting to smoke. " ohhh shit me and not paying attention" she mentality cursed herself and got some water and put it in the pot to start boiling. " that was close oh my god i almost burned my pot" she took a deep breath and looked threw her cupboard for some rice ' i really hope tsukune likes what i'm going to make him tonight' she thought to herself ' and to mention i haven't felt sick since this morning i guess it was something i ate. Just as that thought made it through her mind she instantly started to feel sick again ; what the hell again?' running to the bathroom she really needed to know something and know about it fast. " ugh im going to have to ask Kurumu even though i don't want to and before tsukune gets here". With that in mind moka got up from the floor in the bathroom and walked out of her dorm room and walked to kurumus room and knocked,

A few seconds later Kurumu opened the door and was surprised to see moka of all people standing at her door " ummm what is it moka? Look, I know tsukune is off limits. I get that and respect that now so you don't have to knock me into next week again" she said as she tucked her arms under her bust and leaned on her doorway.

:kurumu i understand but i need your help right now i don't know who else to turn to right now so ill just come out and say it…...do you have a pregnancy test?" she said in a low whisper as to make sure anyone that was listening did not hear her other than kurumu. Moka was clutching her stomach at this point and kurumu could see that she was serious.

"Wait for a pregnancy test? ..wait, you think you and tsukune….." kurumu was at a loss of words and was in disbelief of what was going on until moka broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes kurumu i think i might be pregnant with tsukune's child right now so please if you have a test could i use one please i need to know its real or just a bug going around or something" moka basically begged at this point. Nodding kurumu ran into her bathroom and came back out moments later with a test" here moka follow the directions and you will know, again i'm sorry for all the things i did but right now you have to go make sure right now that you're pregnant or not ok? Good luck" moka nodded and walked down back to her room with the test in her head ' cmon this is my only shot' she thought to herself.

Making it back to her room she saw that tsukune did not arrive yet, she quickly ran into the bathroom and pulled out the test and read the directions and followed them to a T. Closing her eyes she held the test to her chest and waited for it to process' cmon ok just look at it and it will be nothing ok moka you can do this' getting her thoughts together she opened her eyes and looked down. What she saw made her eyes widen and heart sink…..she was pregnant with tsukune child. ' oh my god i...am pregnant' she thought to herself. After a few minutes of thinking about it she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it with her right hand and gently smiled " i..i really am going to be a mother' she spoke softly with tears in her eyes" i.. I Really hope tsukune takes the news well".

Tsukune had gathered up his things and made his way to mokas dorm room. " man i wonder what moka is cooking for me. I bet it's gonna be really good" he said to no one in particular. With that in mind he walked up to mokas room and knocked on the door and waited . Within seconds the door opened and moka flew out and wrapped her arms around tsukune and kissed him for all she was worth as tears still slid down her face. Moments later she pulled away and smiled at tsukune pressing her hand against his cheek " umm moka are you ok? ...why are you crying?" he worried it was something he did and she shook her head " no i'm fine love just come in and i will tell you over dinner just finish up what ever it is you need to get done for class and i will tell you ok?" she said as she let him in and walked back to the kitchenette that was a part of her room. Wondering what got her in such a good mood tsukune just thought it would be best to wait for her to tell him, with that though gone he sat down at the foot of her bed and pulled out his notes to finish his homework

Moka was excited and nervous at the same time she did not know how tsukune would react to the news but she hoped he would still accept her and love her. Sighing, she finished making dinner roughly 45 minutes later. " tsukune dinner is done come get some love" she announced as she put together his dish ' white rice with curry shrimp and vegetables' picking up his dish and hers with utensils in hand she walked over to tsukune and set down the food on the table next to him and smiled " i hope you like it tsukune" she smiled as she took a seat next to him. Looking at the food moka made tsukune's eyes popped out of his head" wow moka this smells amazing thank you very much for dinner " he leaned over and kissed her cheek and grabbed his chopsticks and dug in" by odin's beard moka this is amazing moka its so good" he could not help but praise the vampire princess for making what was undoubtedly the best food ever. Moka blushed and was glad he liked the food and hoped that what she was about to tell him was not going ot make things go sour.

"Ummm tsukune so what i wanted to tell you its something that involves both of us " moka said she she put her bowl of food down for a moment and looked at him. Tsukune saw the seriousness in her expression and put his food down as well. " ok moka i'm listening what is it?"

" well you know how we umm have made love a few times? Well you know what happens when two people that do that happens right?" moka basically got straight to the point. Tsukune looked at her still " yeah we have made love a few times and what do you mean happens?" tsukune was mostly lost in the conversation already. Moka sighed and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach " tsukune i..im pregnant...with our child" she said in a hushed tone but loud enough for him to hear. Tsukune was stunned and was completely caught off guard, moka was waiting for him to answer and thought hew was going to be mad, before she could say anything else tsukune wrapped his arms around her and held her " im so happy right now i cant belive im going to be a father, im so happy moka we're going to be parents" tsukune whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. " i love you moka so much" moka felt like crying he did not reject her but was genuinely happy for her and was happy that they were going to have a child. " i love you to tsukune" moka all but lost her composer and softly and happily cried into his shoulder.

A few moments after moka seized her crying spell she pulled back and looked at tsukune and smiled " thank you love for not being mad , i'm glad that you accepted the news with open arms" moka said and she leaned onto tsukune's shoulder and happily hummed. " well why would i be mad moka? And this does kind of explain why you have been feeling sick the last couple of days , also i do have a few questions if that is ok with you moka" tsukune asked as he was curious about what was going to be the next couple months.

" umm ok what did you want to know love?" moka wonder as she was content just being with him.

"Well will you have to drink more blood now that your a vampire in all?, and anything i can do to help just tell me what to do you know cause im gonna be here for you the whole way"tsukune said as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and put her on his lap and let her cuddle up to him, she cutely squeaked upon being picked up and placed on her one and onlys lap to cuddle up to. " you know what love lets forget about tonight and finding the peeper and just spend this time just being together right now i just want to be near you right now love" moka said closing her eyes and basking in the knowledge in the fact they would be parents in 9 months. Still holding moka in his arms he stood up and laided moka on her bed and followed suite and laid down with her. " You want to watch a movie or anything moka? We can just relax tonight, " Tsukune suggested .

Moka nodded" well love we could watch austin powers if you like? , its kind of my favorite now that i got to watch some of them" moka told tsukune who chuckled and nodded " sure we can watch that princess" he said still chuckling and kissed her forehead " whatever my princess wants". As Moka used the controller to navigate the tv menu she found austin powers and pressed play to start the movie. As the movie ended they both decided to get to bed and go to sleep for class tomorrow, kissing moka goodnight they happily fell into the pull of slumber.

The following morning tsukune woke up slowly to see moka was not in bed with him, wondering where she was, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Getting up he looked around the room before looking for his clothes, upon finding his pants and putting them on he saw moka walk out of the bathroom dressed for school " morning love how did you sleep?, we have 15 minutes before we need to go so get that cute butt up and get dressed" she said smiling at her little joke.

As tsukune got all of his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to clean up and and dressed, after cleaning up and making sure he looked presentable for the day he made his way out into moka,s room as she waited for him patiently. " all set love?, we just have a couple classes today and club" she announced as she smiled and she gently took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

Nodding tsukune walked with her to the door to head to class " yeah that's a good but i'm also happy that we now know why you were feeling sick and i'm happy for us moka i really am, now lets get to class shall we?" he said as he kissed her soft lips with intensity. Moka blushed and kissed him back feeling the happiest she had been in her whole life.

As the duo made their way into class everyone was talking about their own little goings on, Kurumu smiled at the pair as she somewhat accepted their relationship now. ' I know it's weird right?'. Taking their seats tsukune sighed as he did not like math class but finishing his homework last night made him feel a lot better and on top of that he found out that moka was indeed carrying their first child. Leaning over tsukune grabbed his homework to hand in and hopefully get a good grade on his test that he had today.

As class went on, Moka was taking notes when kurumu tapped her on the shoulder. Looking behind her, moka raised an eyebrow "so moka what was it last night?, was it…..just a stomach ache?" kurumu asked as she was leaning a little more forward every few seconds. Moka nodded and smiled as she promised t o tell Kurumu after school and it was exciting to say the least. During the remainder of class moka was deep in thought about how her life has been positive with tsukune in her life without him she would feel lost, before coming to yokai she was alone and miserable and had a tendency to not talk to anyone, but tsukune was different something made her feel safe around him. Smiling moka chuckled when she found out that indeed he is half human but half god as his father Thor was indeed a very revered god even to this still had to give it to tsukune as he was able to beat her father and that is something not a lot of people can do.

"Moka….moka ….moka? '' Moka shook her head when she heard her name before looking up and seeing tsukune smiling down at her chuckling. ``Are you ready sleepy head?" tskune joked which made her face blush . Nodding she packed up her belongings for class into her leather bag, standing up she slung it over her shoulder and took her one and onlys hand into her own.

As the couple made their way out of class and down the hallway the loud speaker came on " would students Aono tsukune and akashiya Moka please report to the headmasters office i repeat will Aono tsukune and Akashiya Moka report to the headmasters office , thank you" looking at each other " what do you think the headmaster wants tsukune?" moka asked, she firmly gripped his hand a bit firmer than before.

"Honestly i have no idea but we will just have to see, but i have a feeling that the way things have been going lately … i just have a gut feeling" Tsukune said as they both walked down the hall. Hopefully whatever the headmaster asked or said , they both hoped it would be on the good side for once.


	17. update about the future

**Hello all, i have posted a new chapter but i also need to put a update out as well. First i am sorry for the long wait for this as my life has been a living hell and recently have been to the ER again. I do not want to go into detail of why but i have been resting and wanting to write again.**

 **Second of all a fellow writer of the series of R+V by the name Shadowwolf08 has put up a Go Fund Me under Future Author Dreams to help get a new computer to get back into writing. The computer she has now is slow out of date and barely works so any help would be amazing as she wishes to continue to write her story Dreams Changes and a Vampire of the R+V Fanfiction. Please if you have not go check out her stories they are amazing.**

 **Third I know some people do not like how the story is going and all i have to say is you are on Fanfiction where writers and fans of TV shows, Manga, Anime and so on come to write Stories of them as FANFICTION. IF you do not like it then you don't have to read it. You can find another story that fits what you want or even sign up and write your own like so many others have. Other than that i already have some ideas for the next chapter but it might be a while ( around a month or so)**

Thank you


	18. surprise!

**Hey everyone have a new chapter for you guys been working on and off on this chapter for 2 weeks trying to figure out how the chapter would go. Kokoa makes a appearance** **in this chapter as well as Ria, I also have plans for Mizorie in the next chapter so don't** **worry :).  
** **This chapter is more of a filler for the next chapter which will have more fighting in it.**

Enjoy the new chapter :) and thank you for the reviews , feel free to ask me anything you want. Just please no Flames

Walking down the hall of Yokai Academy tsukune and moka headed to the headmasters office to see what was going on as they were requested to speak with the man that ran the school. Honestly being summoned to the headmasters could mean a number of things to people but for moka and tsukune they were stumped as to what it was.  
"Hey moka, I'm sure it's nothing bad so relax ok?" tsukune said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek putting her at ease.

"Well if you say tsukune but the headmaster is known for being well….upfront and forward sometimes, i know my father has dealt with him before" moka said unsure of what would happen.  
Walking into the office they saw a man sitting in a chair in a white robe looking at them with glowing red eyes. Tsukune and moka bowed and took a seat at the front of the desk and looked at each other before asking why they were there.

Looking up at the headmaster tsukune spoke " so ummm what do you call us in for?...we….we aren't in trouble are we?" tsukune asked with a hint of fear behind his question as the creepy headmaster just stared into his very soul with a smile.

"Haha...no my dear boy you are not and neither are you miss akasiya so you can both relax...but i do have something to discuss with you both….about your...how you say….your current situation" standing up and walking to the window the headmaster looked out the window.

Speaking up tsukune and moka answered at the same time "what situation?" then looked at each other and back at the headmaster.

"Well it seems to me that you and miss akashiya have formed a bond together and now ...well you are going to bring life into this world together so i will grant you both time off from school but with homework to complete while off from school itself you can leave today if you wish but once you bring your little one into this world you are to return and complete the rest of the final semester to graduate" the headmaster smiled as he turned back to moka and tsukune who were both blushing and feeling a bit uncomfortable .

"Thank you headmaster that is very kind of you and we do appreciate this offer we will leave tonight and be back to finish the rest of the year" tsukune said as he reached over and took a hold of mokas hand and held it as he rubbed his thumb across her hand.

"Yes headmaster this is very kind of you and we will take the time needed for our situation" moka replied as she tried to figure out where they were going to go, as the thought crossed her mind she thought to herself to go to her father's house since her father and tsukune got along so well.

"Well that is all both of you should get your things together and head home as soon as possible. I will contact you when you are to return after the young one is brought into this world" the headmaster smiled and sat back down at his desk and shooed them away.

As moka and tsukune walked out of the headmasters office and down the halls of the school they both looked at each other, moka laid her head on tsukune's shoulder and smiled as tsukune put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it lovingly " i still can't bel;ive we are going to be parents moka its like a dream still" tsukune softly said as moka was smiling the whole time" indeed love it is and i am eager to see what our child looks like".

Both walking back to the dorm unknown to them Mizore was watching them with keen interest and was wondering why tsukune was rubbing her stomach?...Maybe she had bad gas from school lunch. Keeping her eye on them she silently followed them….to a joined dorm building? " huh this is very interesting to say the least" she said to no one in particular.

As tsukune and moka both walked into their room in a dormitory off to the side of the male and female dorms they grabbed their bag,s and briefcases and started to pack.  
"So moka did you want to head to the human world to my moms house, my dad's place or your fathers?" he asked as to what she wanted to do. She peaked around the corner of their bathroom in her bra in the middle of changing clothes and smiled " i think we should stop by my father's home first love i do wish to tell him the news of course" she said with happiness in her voice.

Packing everything they needed they walked outside of the dorm to see the bus driver ready to go, walked onto the bus's moka, asked the driver to take them to castle Akashiya and walked to where tsukune was sitting. Setting her bags down on the opposite seat she sat next to tsukune and leaned her head on his. Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer he let her take a nap on his chest as they made their way to mokas home.

As the bus pulled up to castle akashiya tsukune nudged moka " moka wake up hun were here" he said softly, opening her eyes softly she looked up and then out the window. " Oh we are here, we should go meet my father before we put our stuff in my room," moka spoke as she brushed some of her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

"Ok moka i guess your father needs to hear the news first huh" he said as he held her hand and walked off the bus with her, walking up the path to the castle they approached the huge double door in front of the home. Knocking on the door they waited for a few moments before the door was opened and a small goblin answered the door " hello Miss Akashiya it's good to see you agan and you as well master Aono '' he said as he bowed out of respect for them. Ushering them inside he offered to take their luggage to their rooms.

"Please bring everything to my room please," moka asked before turning and walking towards the dining hall where her father was most likely. Walking down the hallway and turning into another hallway they approached a large door , as moka opened the door they saw that indeed her father was sitting in a chair reading a book. Upon hearing the door open up Issa looked up and saw both moka and tsukune walking in.

"What is this? I would think you two would still be at school. What happened did you two get in trouble?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. As he put his book down on the small table next to his chair.

"Well father we were given time off from school and …..well the reason is something that you should know of" moka said poking her fingers together which tsukune smiled at being all cute.

"Well daughter what is it that i should know?" Issa said as he rose out of his chair and made his way to both of them. Tsukune was on the nervous side on seeing what her father's response would be.

"Well father you know that me and tsukune are to be wed after the semester right to bring peace to both norse gods and monsters?" moka said as she looked at her father who was now standing in front of them both looking at both of them to see if he could decipher the situation.

"Yes I am aware, daughter, what is wrong does he not wish to wed you?" he said with angry eyes at tsukune which made tsukune nearly pee his pants.

"What?! No you have it wrong lord Shuzen i do wish to be wed to moka she is my everything it's just we have some exciting new to share with you as to why we have time off from school" tsukune said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close letting her epp and blush.

"Exciting new? Hmm what news would this be then?" Issa said as he relaxed and offered them to sit down and explain the situation to him. Nodding they all took a seat in the hall and continued the conversation.

"Well father it started when i was not feeling well last week i thought it was Anemia but it was not so i was afraid that i was ill, i had been throwing up almost every morning and having mood swings but i brushed it off as nothing as it seemed to have gone away the other day but then i found something out" moka said as she looked at her father and then smiled and she looked at tsukune.

"Go on, daughter," Issa said as he already had a clue as to what it back into his chair and put his hands together as he gathered the information she was telling him.

"Yes father, so i asked a friend for a test…." moka said almost a whisper.

"A test? What kind of test?" he leaned forward and raised a brow at what she was getting at.

"Its ok moka you can tell him i bet he will be happy" tsukune told moka as he rubbed her back in small circles and smiled at her with his famous smile.

Looking back at her father she breathed in " a test father a pregnancy test and i am now carrying tsukune's child i will be a mother and he a father and that is why the headmaster gave us time off from school to wait until the child is born and then return to school to finish the year and graduate" moka said as she was almost out of breath.

Issa was looking at both moka and tsukune with interest standing up and walking towards the pair he leaned down and softly spoke " so you and your soon to be husband are expecting a child?" he looked at tsukune and back at moka.

Standing up tsukune looked at the dark lord and put a hand on mokas shoulder " Lord Akashiya you know that i love moka with everything that i have not just because we are forming alliances with monsters and gods but i fell in love with her when we first met i just did not have to guts to ask her then but now that we have a foreseeable future i want to take care of her and now that we have a child on the way it's all the more reason to make this alliance work even though Loki might still be hiding in the shadows somewhere planning something, well other than that i love her sir and if you don't agree then you will have to fight me" tsukune said as his aura started to rise.

Issa stared at them for a moment and then laughed " hahahah well that is all fine son you should of seen your face hahahaha, yes this is fine and a most joyous occasion, let us celebrate, i shall call the rest of the family and we shall have a party of sorts tomorrow of course please rest up today and do as you please " looking at moka he smiled" your mother would be proud of you" he said smiling as he walked out of the room to leave the two love bireds to themselves.

Moka looked at tsukune and stood up" we should go to our room to "freshen up" she said with a lustful eye, tsukune got the hint and smirked " ohh?" he nodded and followed her up to her room.

Laying in mokas bed together nude as they were born, Moka was smiling as she laid on her mate's chest and listened to his heart beat. "Tsukune we should take a bath and get ready for dinner with father" she said in a low voice as she did not want to move or get up from her spot. Tsukune nodded " alright moka,although i do not want to get up its nice laying here with you" he said sitting up slowly not wanting to upset her father for being late for dinner. " im going to start the bath and throw some herbs in il let you know when its ready ok" tsukune said as he kissed moka on the forehead as he got out of bed and walked into her bathroom to start the bath.

As moka was getting out of bed she decided to get a towel wrapped around herself as she was getting ready to take a bath with her mate when her door opened up, looking over covering herself her younger sister Kokoa rushed in "big sister!" she screamed as she rushed to her. Side stepping to the right kokoa jumped and missed her sister flying into the wall with a loud "THUD!". Sliding down the wall like a cartoon she rubbed her head and looked up " its really you big sister!", moka just shook her head as how she was still the way she was.

"Yes its me kokoa and i am busy at the moment so could you please leave. I was about to take a bath. At those words tsukune came out in a towel wrapped around himself. Looking down at kokoa he looked back at moka " why is she here?" kokoa looked at tsukune and spoke " big sis what is he doing here?" kokoa just about shouted. Moka looked at her little sister and pinched her nose " kokoa tsukune is my mate and we were about to get ready to go meet father for dinner something you should be doing as well, so i suggest you go get ready and leave me and my mate to finnish up".

"Wait why are you both….." looking over to the bed and looking at them both she could smell the musk of what could only be described as them "fucking" slowly taking it in she started to shake and growl, pointing at tsukune she growled " you deflowerd my big sister! AHHHHH" she got up and ran at tsukune with her ko hammer. Before she could attack tsukune knocked her hammer out of her hand and grabbed her by the back of her shirt " your sister is right about one thing kokoa" he said with a smile on his face

"Oh yeah and what's that" she snarled as she swung her arms at him just missing him as she was being held up in the air like a kitten.  
"KNOW YOUR PLACE" tsukune roared with a thyme in his voice as he threw kokoa up in the air and roundhouse her out of mokas window into the courtyard of the manor. Looking back at moka she just laughed and almost fell over" hehe tsukune, you used my catchphrase you butthead" she continued to laugh as she walked into the bathroom and lightly punched tsukune in the shoulder " c'mon stud we should get washed up". Tsukune laughed and closed the door to the bathroom to leave them to wash up for dinner.

A while after their wash and getting dressed moka and tsukune made their way to the dinning room to meet with Issa and talk with him about the current situation. " So moka your father said that he is going to have people over to celebrate us having a child. What does he mean by that?" tsukune was curious about his meaning, having sounded like a double meaning of sorts.

"Well love it's the first time a monster and a vampire at the will be giving a dark lord such as my father a demigod gran child and vampires respect power, most of them know you are the son of Thor and are amazed that you took a vampire as a mate which they will no doubt ask favors from you so just please talk to me before you agree to anything most vampire lords and leaders will try to take advantage of your power to gain more power themselves. Father is as you can tell very excited about our child seeing as how it will not only create a alliance and give him another title to hold over other vampires but put him at a higher standing of the council" moka sighed after she explained everything to her one and only mate " plus i already knows he will take care of our child while we are back at school he may not show it but i know he will be a great grandfather to our child as your parents will be". Nodding tsukune smiled " ok moka, and you don't have anything to worry about, we will be great parents and if one of the other lords ask,s me something that i don't like i'll let issa know and you as well" he said rubbing her stomach and kissing her on her cheek.

As they both walked into the dinning hall Issa was already at the head of the table waiting for his daughters and tsukune to show up. " Ahh it's good to see you two again come ,come sit and we shall talk over dinner" Issa stated as he called over a butler and asked for some wine and beverages. Don't worry moka you don't worry moka i will get you some juice or blood now that your intake in blood will double in the next few weeks of course" Issa said making tsukune sweatdrop as he knew moka loved to suck his blood and now she will be feeding more to help feed the child.

As the maids and butlers came around the table setting all the food down and finally leaving the room Kokoa walked into the dining room in a formal dress and glared at tsukune " Father im sorry im late this trash threw me out the window" she said as she pointed to tsukune. Issa had a frown on his face " you call him trash but he threw you out of the window?, please tell me how he is trash if he can just toss you around like a ragdoll?, do you know what is and who he is a descendent of?" Issa snarled at kokoa who stepped back at her father protecting tsukune.

"But father he is not good enough for big sis he is just a worthless human!" she yelled, at that moka ,tsukune and issa busted out laughing. Feeling that she was left out of a joke she yelled again " why are you laughing at me, he is a human!...right?" she said as tsukune shook his head " no i'm not but you should ask your father he is the head of this household therefore you speak to him " tsukune said , Issa looked at the boy ' hmmm he is learning our way very well i'm glad to have him as a step-son' Issa stood up and glared at Kokoa " daughter tsukune is in fact not only human but the son of one of the most feared beings of the world, in fact people have worshiped his father and grandfather for centuries" he stated looking at her. Moka smirked at her younger sister " it is true Kokoa my tsukune is powerful and feared in multiple realms and will soon be the new leader of those worlds to protect" moka stated as well as she took a bit e of her steak.

"Wait what do you mean feared?" kokoa was confused and looked at her father " what is big sis talking about father?" Issa sat down and motioned for her to sit down as well.

"Well my daughter tsukune is the son of a Thor the god of thunder, the very same god worshiped by the Vikings from the 7th-11th century, he also wields the power of thunder and has claim to the title thunder god when his father steps down in the near future, so i think it's safe to say tsukune is more than worthy of being moka,s mate hell i've even come to see him as a son of my own, and you will respect him as such i want no more of you treating him than other than your brother am i clear kokoa?" she looked at moka and tsukune and noticed tsukune's eyes crackle with sparks of tiny lightning which made her eyes go wide and almost pass out.

"Yes please sister tsukune is a worthy mate and if you wish to stay we will be celebrating a joyous occasion tomorrow as well" moka smiled as she knew her sister would explode from the next part of what she was going to say.

"What new?...what is going on that there is going to a celebrations?" kokoa was confused at this point and honestly it was giving her a headache.

"Well kokoa me and tsukune" she said as she looked at tsukune and put a hand on his lap and left it their" are going to have a baby as i am pregnant with his child and we will be married by the end of the year" moka said.

'THUD!'

Looking over, Kokoa passed out from the news and fell out of her chair and smacked her head on the floor below.

"Huh she took it better than i thought she would " tsukune said which in turn got a laugh out of Issa " you know Tsukune you may have only been a part of the family for a short time but you fit right in like a true vampire and i am glad to call you my son" issa said as he raised a glass to toast to the joyous occasion.

As mok,tsukune and Issa talked about the gathering tomorrow a woman walked into the hall dressed in black and approached the table and sat down " sorry i was late father i had to finish up a job and was rather tied up with some loose end,s" the woman than poured herself a glass of red wine and sipped it.

"Ahh Ria it is nice of you to join us, we were just having a little chat about tomorrow and the new truce that will bring peace between gods and yokai," Issa said as he set his drink down and sat back into his chair.

"Oh me oh my what could celebrate that so important father?" ria stated as she looked over to moka and saw that she was sitting next to a boy she had never seen before and moka seemed rather familiar with..

"Yes moka and her new mate tsukune are going to be the reason for celebration tomorrow, they are also to be wed later this year" issa said to ria , she then looked back at tsukune and moka " oh me oh my dear sister he is rather cute i can see why you would take him as a mate his aura is…..delicious" Ria said which made moka narrow her eyes at her sister, 'father just told you he is my mate and you are already hitting on him? …...really' moka was fuming inside " well moka aren't you going to introduce your new…..mate" ria said licking her lips and looking tsukune up and down.

Moka clearing her throat and looking at everyone (plus a still passed out kokoa) " this is my new mate and lover tsukune aono son of Thor heir to the thunder god throne from house of Odin" moka said in a formal tone tsukune sweatdropped not being used to being introduced in such a way. He also could not shake the feeling of her newly introduced sister looking at him as she licked her lips like she wanted to play.

" Oh me oh my your mate is a demigod? That is probably why he has a powerful aura to boot even when he is sealed?dear sister you snatched up a prize most of us would be envious of" she said as moka started to drink her tomato juice as ria asked her another question " how is he in bed, is he huge?" which in turn made moka spit out her drink and look at her sister with wide eyes " REALLY? NOW OF ALL TIMES?" she yelled at her sister.

Tsukune just sat there blushing and looked up at moka and noticed she was blushing hard , Issa on the other hand was laughing hysterically at the conversation.

"Oh me oh my im just curious sister , so is he good in bed did he make you scream…..oh it's been so long could i borrow him for a few hours" ria was poking all of moka's buttons and tsukune knew this, he had to act fast standing up he wrapped his arm around moka " i'm afraid i am off limits ria it was nice to meet you but i think we will call it a night" turning to Issa " father it was a most excellent dinner thank you for the food and wine but i am afraid moka and myself must retire for the night" tsukune spoke making Issa grin ' this boy is making me proud im liking him more and more ' " you are welcome son you are excused for the night i will see you in the morning"

Tsukune led Moka out of the room and into the hallway " hey moka i know you're mad at your sister but she was just teasing you you know" tsukune tried to get moka to calm down.

" I know but she can be really annoying sometimes and it's true" she said which made tsukune tilt his head.

"What's true?" curious as to what she meant by true.

"That you make me scream your name when we make love I can not help it, you are the perfect lover tsukune…" she stopped and then realized what she said and then smiled. " tsukune: she said her mood changed instantly as she said with a seductive purr.

"Yes moka? Tsukune asked as he noticed her mood change.

" Come with me love" she said, basically dragging him to her room at an incredible speed.

"Moka where are we going!" he asked as he knew better than to tell moka what to do"

" **LEMON!" (it might be a nit more spicy than i realized lol)**

" All that talk got me hot and bothered you're going to pound me silly tsukune" she said with lust in her voice.

Before tsukune could say anything she opened her door and threw tsukune onto her bed and walked over and climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Wsait moka what about the baby?" tsukune asked as her lust intensified. He was not against banging her into the bed until it fell to the floor he was just worried about hurting the baby during intercorse.

"It's fine tsukune i'm a month pregnant and worst case you can put it in my ass" she said which made tsukune have a massive nosebleed and cover his moka finished removing all his clothes except for his boxers, she started to pull off her dress and showed him her still slim belly and red velvet lacy bra and panties.

"Tsukune i need you right now it hurts please" she whispered and nodded " of course moka i can never say no to you". Tsukune whispered as he kissed moka fiercely on the lips with more passion than ever which made her moan. Slowly pulling his boxers down she wrapped her hand around his organ and stroked it a few times to get him hard. Still kissing with intense passion moka released him and sat up and reached around her back and unclipped her bra letting it fall to the bed and swiping it off to the floor backwards she stood up and turned around and bent over to give tsukune a view of her shapely butt as she pulled down her panties causing his nose to bleed again. Holding his hand to his face again he watched he climb back on the bed and turn around and sat up on all fours and turned her head around " tsukune please take me from behind ride me, make me scream i need you inside me" she pleaded to him. Nodding he sat up and grabbed his sex organ and held it in one hand and rubbed her soaked flower, leaning forward he pressed it against her moist folds before being pushed back " huh moka i thought youwan-" a finger pressed to his mouth she shook her head " no tsukune take me from behind put it in my ass tsukune " she pleaded. Nodding he leaned forward again and pressed against her tight entrance a couple of times he grabbed her hips and pushed again and finally popped inside as she moaned out loud "TSUKUNE!" she pushed back as to tell him the start thrusting. Starting to make a movement pattern he pulled back out and pushed back in and each time he went a little harder and faster. "AHHH YESS TSUKUNE YESSS!" she screamed as he pounded her faster " YESS TSUKUNE FASTER HARDER!" . The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed her room as tsukune grunted, watching her cheeks jiggle from each thrust. " OHH GOD MOKA ITS SO TIGHT!" he grunted and pumped faster and harder. " OHHH TSUKUNE I...I.. I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" moka screamed and squirted all over the bedsheets "AHHHHHHHHH YESSSS!" moka slumped forward leaving tsukune to pull out and lay next to her.

Breathing heavy tsukune looked at moka and brushed her hair out of her face " you ok moka?" he asked as she was breathing heavy. Moka looked over at tsukune and smiled " oh my god tsukune that was intense ...i...never felt a orgasm that hard before " she said before pushing him on his back and smiling " but you my dear tsukune have not gotten off and it's my duty as your soon to be wife to take care of you" she grinned as she sat on his lap , grabbing his member and guiding it into her moist flower moaning on the way down "OHHH YESSS TSUKUNE" she said as she sheathed herself on his member before she looked down at him " please go slow love i am very sensitive " nodding he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her move up and down moaning his name softly before leaning down and taking his lips with her own shoving her tongue into his mouth. Bouncing on tsukune for over 30 minutes tsukune grunted "ugh MOKA IM GONNA…" he grunted again, moka removed his member from her flower and put it in her butt again before he climaxed inside of her " UH MOKA!" he climaxed making her moan feeling his seed inside of her" TSUKUNE!" she moaned.

Twenty minutes later they both rested from their intense lovemaking just basking in their love for one another, moka resting her head on his chest looking up at him with a smile " you were amazing love , i know i say this a lot but you are the only man i will ever love you have my heart and soul,...it's not easy to win the heart of a vampire but you did ….and im glad you did cause your my everything tsukune" she softly spoke to him looking him in the eyes.

"I feel the same way moka you complete me in every sense of the word, i don't know what i would do without you, i was so lost before i met you and now you are my guiding light and i'm glad to be your mate and husband" tsukune said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm glad you feel the same way tsukune but we should sleep now we have to get up early tomorrow for the party that father is having in our honor, so get some rest love we have a lot to look forward to tomorrow" moka kisses tsukune before cuddling up to him wrapping her arms around him and using him as a pillow, both of them soon fell to the pull of slumber and drifted off for the night.


End file.
